We Love Sherlock
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: Recueil participatif de 221B, drabbles et courts OS, inspirés de chansons Disney. Multi-genre, Multi rating, Multi pairing. Slash et non slash. - Chap 31: "Etre un homme comme vous". Rating K. Slash - [Challenge "En Chanson" du Collectif NONAME]
1. We Love Sherlock

**Disclaimer Sherlock:** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (Et ce Disclaimer vaut pour tous les chapitres indépendants à venir)

 **Disclaimer Disney :** Chaque chanson Disney dont je m'inspire verra son titre et son interprète/compositeur cités en début de fic. Parce que non, j'ai beau les écouter en boucle, elles ne seront jamais à moi T_T

 **Genre et Rating:** Multi-genre /Multi-rating précisés à chaque nouvel écrit.

 **Pairing :** Multi-pairing, Slash le plus souvent avec une prédominance de JohnLock MAIS PAS QUE ! Précisé là encore à chaque nouvelle publication.

 **Bêta-lectrice:** **Amelia theFujoshi** , qui d'autre ?

 **Note :** Participation au Challenge « En Chanson » du Collectif NONAME qui nous propose ce mois-ci de laisser libre cours à notre créativité tout en nous inspirant d'une ou plusieurs œuvres musicales de notre choix.

* * *

 **We Love Sherlock**

XxX

Bienvenue sur mon projet de fic participative qui allie deux de mes plus grandes passions : les chansons Disney et la série Sherlock BBC.

C'est un secret de polichinelle : Je suis une Disney addict. J'ai pratiquement tous les CDs des bandes originales des dessins animés Disney chez moi (les classiques j'entends) et je les écoute régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

Et plus d'une fois, alors que je chantais à tue-tête (et faux…) je me suis dit « ah mais cette partie correspondrait tellement à Sherlock ! ». Et ça me turlupine à chaque fois que je remets un CD en route et, qu'immanquablement, je me fais encore et toujours la même réflexion.

Alors voilà, après plus d'un an de tergiversations, je me lance enfin !

Voici ce que je vous propose :

Cette fic sera un **recueil de 221B, de drabbles et d'OS courts, évidemment basés sur la série Sherlock et ses personnages, mais surtout tous inspirés par une chanson d'un dessin animé Disney EN FRANÇAIS** (et j'insiste, very sorry mais l'anglais et moi ça fait deux…).

Mais parce qu'il m'est impossible de faire un choix parmi ma playlist interminable et que j'ai envie de vous faire des cadeaux, à vous, mes chers lecteurs et revieweurs, **ce sera à vous de décider de quelle chanson je dois m'inspirer!**

.

* * *

.

Comment vous allez pouvoir m'aider ? C'est par ici que ça se passe :

\- En review, proposez-moi **une** chanson Disney Classique que vous souhaitez me voir exploiter (Oui, voilà je suis une fausse fan, je ne considère pas les « 2 » comme de « vrais » Disney ).

\- Vous pouvez me proposer une nouvelle chanson à chaque nouveau chapitre (mais pas deux fois la même, inutile, je traiterai toutes les demandes).

\- La chanson choisie sera citée en début de fic, tout comme le lecteur qui m'aura lancé le défi. Je glisserai dans mon texte un passage des paroles, en espérant que vous vous amuserez à le retrouver.

\- A la fin de chaque fic, je ferai un récapitulatif des chansons déjà utilisées.

\- Et enfin … Je m'engage à répondre à chaque défi ! Enfin… sauf cas de force majeure (vade retro procrastination !)

.

* * *

.

En espérant que ce projet vous emballe autant que moi, que vous aurez envie de participer et que je pourrai vous offrir à tous un petit quelque chose qui vous plaira !

We Love Disney, We Love Sherlock mais surtout, surtout, I Love You All !

A vos chansons \o/

* * *

 _Des Bisous_

 _Clélia K._


	2. Je ne savais pas

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Je ne savais pas »_ de _« La Belle et la Bête_ ». Musique par Alan Menken ; Adaptation française de Claude Rigal-Ansous.

Sur un défi de **Citwhoille.** Pas sure que tu avais ça en tête mais je me suis éclatée à écrire ce petit truc, merci !

 **Genre :** Drabble. Jalousiiiiiie :p Hum pardon, Friendship ? Ou alors Romance, au choix ! Saison 1 et/ou 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Amitié John/Mycroft et John/Sherlock. Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia theFujoshi** à qui je force à lire du K+, faut-elle qu'elle m'aime XD (Je t'aime aussi ma douce).

* * *

 **Je ne savais pas**

XxX

C'était une scène de crime comme une autre : un corps sans vie étendu à ses pieds, une zone sommairement sécurisée, cet imbécile d'Anderson qui le toisait d'un air mauvais et, enfin, Lestrade, debout à ses côtés, impuissant, dans l'attente fébrile des déductions pouvant sortir ces incapables du Yard de l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient fourrés.

En somme, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que le détective consultant se réjouisse effrontément.

Pourtant, Sherlock ne furetait, ne farfouillait pas, ne cherchait même pas le moindre indice. Immobile, totalement désintéressé par l'affaire, il fixait d'un regard noir les deux silhouettes bien trop proches l'une de l'autre, derrière le filin de sécurité jaune criard de la police.

Mycroft, tiré à quatre épingles, costume Gieves and Hawkes, s'appuyait nonchalamment sur son maudit parapluie, un léger sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'homme lui faisant face. Sur John. John qui se tenait droit, les mains jointes dans le dos, la tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'il osait rire à gorge déployée.

Les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, il ne se doutait pas que Lestrade observait lui aussi ce spectacle pour le moins insolite.

« Eh bien… Qui pouvait croire que ces deux-là se seraient plu ? »

Sherlock se retourna si vite vers l'inspecteur que ses cervicales en craquèrent. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ?

— John et Mycroft, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vu votre frère sourire de cette façon, ça change du rictus méprisant. On dirait que John lui a tapé dans l'œil.

— C'est insensé ! siffla Sherlock, exaspéré et la poitrine étrangement douloureuse. Je vous savais idiot, mais là, vous touchez le fond Graham ! C'est de cette façon que vous coincez vos criminels, en étant complètement à côté de la plaque ? Je comprends tout de suite mieux les résultats pitoyables de votre juridiction. Taisez-vous donc, vous rendrez un grand service à l'humanité et j'ai besoin de concentration. »

Enveloppé dans sa mauvaise foi, le détective s'agenouilla auprès du cadavre et sortit sa loupe de poche. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sans prévenir, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis réduit au silence, il se mit à crier.

« John ! Quand tu auras fini de jacasser avec l'ennemi, il me faudrait ton avis médical. Maintenant.»

Et peu importaient les moqueries canines d'Anderson, peu importait le soupir dépité et parfaitement audible de Lestrade, peu importait la moue dédaigneuse et railleuse de Mycroft, la seule chose qui comptait était que John le rejoigne avec empressement, sans pour autant lui manifester le moindre reproche, parce qu'il était ainsi. Tout naturellement.

Son frère pouvait bien aller au diable. Car John, après tout _,_ était _avec lui._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

À Citwhoille et vous tou(te)s, avez-vous retrouvé les 2 extraits empruntés aux paroles ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'étais toute heureuse d'écrire un petit chouia de Johncroft :p J'ai aussi fait un petit clin d'oeil à " _A Scandal in Belgravia"_ , c'est pas bien dur à trouver.

Et c'est partit pour les notes de fin de fic qui sont plus longues que la fic en elle-même :p

 **Chanson faite :**

« Je ne savais pas » de « La Belle et la Bête »

 **Chansons à venir :**

« Je suis ton meilleur ami » d' « Aladdin »

« Laissez-moi vous gâter » de « Basil, détective privé »

« Un jour mon prince viendra » de « Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains »

« Je m'en vais » de « Frère des Ours »

« Jamais je n'avouerai » de « Hercules »

« Histoire éternelle » de « La Belle et la Bête »

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » de « La Belle et le Clochard 2 » (malgré le fait d'avoir dit que je ne ferais PAS de défi sur des « 2 » :p )

« Partir là-bas » de « La Petite Sirène »

« Où est la vraie vie ? » de « Raiponce »

« L'amour brille sous les étoiles »; « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « Soyez prêtes » du « Roi Lion »

J'ai du pain sur la planche ! J'attends vos nouvelles propositions et je me retrousse les manches ! J'ai cité les Disney par ordre alphabétique mais je traiterai les demandes au fil de l'inspiration (et j'ai déjà pleiiiiiiiiiiiin d'idées).

 **Remerciements :**

Ce projet a reçu un accueil merveilleux. Je ne vous cache pas que l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous ces derniers mois, mais grâce à vous je sens que je vais vite reprendre du poil de la bête ! (Sans vilain jeu de mots avec la chanson choisie XD).

Merci beaucoup pour vos propositions et votre soutien : Citwhoille bien sûr, mais aussi LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie, Nalou, Nauss, Morgan Terri Befan, Gargouilles, mellyn7, Ongi, Flo'wTralala, Guest (raaaah qui es tuuu ?), SomeCoolName, Maeva Cerise, Manon de Sercoeur, Satan-Sensei et Elie Bluebell. Vous êtes des anges salvateurs.

J'embrasse aussi très fort toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot sur mon dernier OS « Sang Froid » :Adalas, Maeva Cerise, Nalou, Elie Bluebell, Asyliss, Flo'wTralala, Amelia theFujoshi, Citwhoille, Gargouilles, shinobu24 et Nauss.

Et enfin, des tonnes de câlins pour vos favorites stories, même sans reviews, pour vos favorite authors et vos follows. Vous êtes un rayon de soleil dans la morosité de ma vie actuelle.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	3. Partir là-bas

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Partir là-bas »_ de _« La Petite Sirène_ ». Musique de Alan Menken Adaptation française de Claude Rigal-Ansous Interprétée par Claire Guyot.

Sur un défi de **LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie**. Dès que tu m'as proposé cette chanson je SAVAIS quel extrait j'allais utiliser et encore une fois je me suis marrée comme une baleine en écrivant ce chapitre.

 **Genre :** Drabble. Friendship, drama-queen-attitude, humour (sort of).

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Amitié John/Sherlock

 **Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia theFujoshi** , une bêta exceptionnelle, aux propositions géniales, merci ma belle fleur des champs.

* * *

 **Partir là-bas**

XxX

Étendu de tout son long dans le canapé défoncé du 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes ressemblait à une de ces statues funéraires ornant jadis les tombeaux royaux.

Pieds nus, paupières closes, tête légèrement rejetée en arrière et mains jointes aux doigts entrelacés reposant sur son ventre, son immobilité était telle qu'on l'eût cru mort, son torse ne se soulevant qu'à peine.

Le teint pâle, les pommettes acérées, les manches retroussées de sa robe de chambre laissant apparaître un nombre inquiétant de patchs anti-tabac, tout n'était que preuves accablantes de son marasme intérieur.

Figée et froide comme la pierre, sa posture scrupuleusement étudiée se devait de provoquer l'émoi de tout à chacun le surprenant ainsi, en une reproduction quasi-parfaite d'un gisant de chair, de sang, de soie et de coton sur son cénotaphe en cuir vieilli.

Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie.

Car il existait sur terre un être totalement et irrépressiblement hermétique à son jeu d'acteur dramatique : son colocataire et seul ami, l'insensible John Watson.

Ouvrant discrètement un œil, Sherlock retint de justesse un soupir en constatant que le blond ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention, trop occupé qu'il était à faire Dieu seul savait quoi sur son stupide laptop – comme enrichir sa collection porno – et, par la même occasion, à l'ignorer superbement.

Ils s'étaient disputés. Encore. À propos d'une sombre histoire de bouteille de lait avarié. Et visiblement, John ne décolérait pas. Mais honnêtement ? Qu'y pouvait-il si les doigts décongelaient plus facilement dans le lait qu'à l'air libre? Qu'y pouvait-il son colocataire ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il versait dans son bol le matin ?

Alors certes, se moquer ouvertement de ses pitoyables efforts pour vomir tripes et boyaux dans l'évier de leur cuisine n'était _peut-être_ pas la réaction la plus _adaptée_ qu'il aurait dû adopter. Et _sans doute_ que lui faire remarquer son imbécillité à ce moment _précis_ n'était pas très à propos…

Mais tout de même, le mutisme boudeur du médecin durait depuis bien trop longtemps et commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Sans compter cette désagréable sensation qui lui oppressait la poitrine…

Cette situation devait cesser. Maintenant.

Alors, de sa voix grave de baryton, le détective consultant brisa finalement le silence tendu qui régnait depuis des heures dans l'appartement autrement chaleureux.

« John, je ne suis pas des plus loquaces quand il s'agit d'exprimer mes sentiments, tout ça m'indiffère et m'ennuie profondément, mais pour ce que ça vaut, sache que tu n'es pas si idiot que j'ai pu le laisser entendre. Enfin, tu as tes moments, bien sûr, mais disons que tu es loin d'atteindre le niveau abyssal d'Anderson, et je m'en accommode parfaitement. Et bien que je ne comprenne pas cette manie que tu as d'avaler tout ce qui te tombe sous la main sans même en observer ou en humer le contenu, j'admets volontiers que j'aurais dû anticiper ta gloutonnerie pourtant notoire et te tenir informé de mon expérimentation en cours. Je… Je suis désolé, John, vraiment » termina-t-il, sur une intonation bien plus douce, la gorge étrangement serrée.

Il sursauta violemment et poussa un glapissement d'indignation quand il reçut le coussin Union Jack en pleine figure. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser pour protester que son ami disparaissait déjà en claquant la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Soudainement furieux, Sherlock se rallongea dans le canapé en contorsionnant rageusement ses membres longilignes, et se roula en boule, dos au salon.

Incroyable comme John pouvait parfois se montrer complètement ingrat…

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Mouhahaha merci **LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie** de m'avoir inspiré ce drabble débile. J'ai passé mon temps à rire de ma propre bêtise. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Avez-vous trouvé l'extrait de « La Petite Sirène » ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

« Je ne savais pas » de « La Belle et la Bête »; « Partir là-bas » de « La Petite Sirène ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

« Je suis ton meilleur ami » d' « Aladdin » ; « Laissez-moi vous gâter » de « Basil, détective privé » ; « Un jour mon prince viendra » de « Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains » ; « Je m'en vais » de « Frère des Ours » ; « Jamais je n'avouerai » de « Hercules » ; « Histoire éternelle » de « La Belle et la Bête » ; « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » de « La Belle et le Clochard 2 » ; « Où est la vraie vie ? » de « Raiponce » ; « L'amour brille sous les étoiles », « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « Soyez prêtes » du « Roi Lion »

 **Remerciements :**

Je suis tellement heureuse/soulagée/hystérique face au succès de mon premier drabble ! Merci pour vos reviews Citwhoille, Amelia theFujoshi, Liseron, Maya Holmes, Nauss, Elie Bluebell, shinobu24, Kathleen, Maeva Cerise, Adalas, odea nigthingale, mellyn7, YodaBor et Flo'wTralala. Vous êtes des amours !

Honte à moi, dans mon précédent chapitre j'ai oublié vous remercier comme il se doit, vous qui avez laissé de si belles reviews sur mes vieilles fics ! Alors un très gros bisous à hasegawa-chwan et Anna-by-Yaoi pour avoir fondu devant la guimauve de « La Poussière en Dit long », à hasegawa-chwan pour avoir eu le cœur brisé par « Icare », à Nauss pour avoir donné une chance au Johnstrade dans « A Tes Côtés », à Thether et Nauss pour votre tristesse touchante après avoir lu « Aphasie », à hasegawa-chwan pour ses compliments adorables sur « Système Solaire et Planète Platon », à Souad, Adalas, hasegawa-chwan, et Westhood qui ont aimé me détester grâce à « You Know Nothing John Watson » et enfin à lilicat, Nauss et hasegawa-chwan pour avoir ri sur « Make me Beg for Mercy, Twice ».

C'est toujours un honneur de savoir que mes anciens écrits ont toujours un public, surtout quand ce public c'est vous !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	4. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« L'amour brille sous les étoiles »_ de _« Le Roi Lion_ ». Musique de Elton John Adaptation française de Luc Aulivier et Claude Rigal-Ansou.

Sur un défi de **Nalou**. Héhé merci d'avoir joué le jeu ! J'ai essayé d'aller là où on ne m'attendait pas dans le choix de l'extrait mais je crains qu'on ne m'attende que trop bien dans le choix de mon thème :p

 **Genre :** 221B. Friendship. Saison 1 épisode 3.

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** John/Sarah, amitié John/Sherlock. Pas de slash mais peut-être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia theFujoshi** , qui me sera à jamais indispensable.

* * *

 **L'amour brille sous les étoiles**

XxX

À travers les vitres sales, Sherlock observait les étoiles scintiller faiblement dans le ciel nuageux de la capitale. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, froide et brumeuse, et peu de gens se risquaient à affronter les artères venteuses et glacées de Londres.

Pourtant, un claquement de porte, et John Watson – l'homme qui n'avait que faire des ténèbres, du vent et du gel dès lors qu'une jolie femme était en jeu – apparut dans la rue en contrebas. Malgré l'obscurité, sa silhouette se découpait nettement sous la lueur diffuse de l'éclairage public. Le dos droit et la démarche assurée, John se rendait à son rendez-vous galant.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques instants à peine, ils profitaient ensemble du feu crépitant dans l'âtre, face à face dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, baignant dans la douce et chaleureuse ambiance de Baker Street.

Mais Sarah avait appelé. Et le blond aussitôt filé.

« Regarde-moi ça, s'adressa-t-il au crâne surplombant le manteau de la cheminée, l'amour s'amène, et nous, pauvre pouilleux, il nous jette tous les deux… »

Sa voix était amère et il s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre, comme brûlé par la vision du blond fuyant leur foyer d'un pas pressé.

Qu'importe, il était aussi bien seul. Comme avant, comme toujours.

Sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas qu'auparavant, la solitude ait eu cet arrière-goût de bile.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà **Nalou** ! Pas sure que tu t'attendais vraiment à ça en me proposant cette chanson mais impossible de m'enlever cet extrait de la tête, et tant pis pour les lions qui baisent sous la lune (ou comment casser l'enfance de tout le monde avec ce résumé pourri du Roi Lion :p ), j'avais envie d'un texte un peu tristounet…

Alors pour l'anecdote sachez que c'est la toute première fois que je m'essaye au format 221B ! J'ai galéré. Déjà à trouver un mot en « B » (et pas sure d'avoir choisi le plus évident…) mais surtout parce qu'il y avait toujours une dizaine de mots de trop dans mes ébauches de texte et comme je mets un temps fou à écrire chaque phrase, ça a été une torture pour moi de devoir les raccourcir ou carrément les supprimer pour tomber sur le nombre de mots exacts. Mais c'était un exercice vraiment très intéressant auquel j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir ! Si le format vous plait et si vous trouvez que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, je tenterai sans doute de nouveau l'expérience.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

 _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin_ : « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Frère des Ours_ : « Je m'en vais » ; _Hercules_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « Soyez prêtes » ; _Mulan_ : « Une belle fille à aimer » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? ».

 **Remerciements :**

Je ne cesserais jamais de vous déclarer un amour enflammé, vous qui me gâtez de vos si belles reviews : Amelia theFujoshi, Elie Bluebell, odea nigthingale, Adalas, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie, Nauss, Manon de Sercoeur, Malya, Maeva Cerise, Flo'wTralala, shinobu24, NuwielNew et Maya Holmes, JE VOUS AIME DE TOUT MON CŒUR !

Merci aussi pour vos follows et vos favorites stories sur ce recueil, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia_


	5. Soyez prêtes

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Soyez prêtes»_ de _« Le Roi Lion_ ». Musique de Elton John ; Adaptation française de Luc Aulivier et Claude Rigal-Ansous ; Interprétée par Jean Piat.

Sur un défi de **Nauss.** LA GALERE pour choisir quels extraits utiliser tellement ils sont tous géniaux et tellement je les adore (ce n'est pas ma chanson préférée pour rien). Au final, impossible de faire un choix, je les ai presque tous pris XD En espérant que ça ne gênera pas la lecture !

 **Genre :** Drabble. Sherlock dans toute sa splendeur ! Comment ça, c'est pas un genre ? Bon bah Friendship (encore :p ).

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Amitié John/Sherlock. Evocation de Donovan/Anderson. Pas de slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta lecture : Amelia theFujoshi** , qui s'accroche malgré tout ce K... Merci pour tout!

* * *

 **Soyez prêtes**

XxX

Quand le brun débarque sur une scène de crime, tout n'est que col crânement relevé, tourbillon théâtral de laine sombre, gestes démesurés et postures improbables.

Et c'est tout New Scotland Yard qui retient son souffle.

Car ces arrivées fracassantes dignes des plus grands sketches de film burlesque sont rarement exemptes de dommages collatéraux.

Comme une sorte de routine, mise au point à la minute près.

D'abord, Anderson.

Il aura délibérément asticoté le détective, peu importe la manière : un pincement de lèvres dédaigneux, un souffle trop bruyant, un déodorant invasif, de pitoyables déductions entièrement inexactes…

« Faites donc plaisir à tout le monde Anderson, et cessez vos inepties. Inutile de faire semblant, il est clair que vos pouvoirs de réflexion volent plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon. »

Cris outrés et tapement de pieds.

Puis, Lestrade.

En bon Lieutenant, il aura recadré son subordonné – « Anderson, la ferme » – et ce sera faussement intéressé aux trouvailles que le limier, qui aime se faire mousser, s'évertue à passer sous silence. Mais en échange, le DI ne récoltera que réprimande suffisante doublée d'un sourire arrogant.

« Pauvre Gavin… Je vois à vos yeux sans expression qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes. Mais tout vient à point qui sait attendre, alors prenez votre mal en patience et laissez-moi faire mon job, à défaut de réussir le vôtre. »

Haussement d'épaules et yeux levés haut dans le ciel.

Ensuite, Donovan.

Ex-maîtresse de l'un avec le fol espoir qu'un jour, elle pourrait devenir celle de l'autre, la jeune femme s'interposera pour défendre collègue et supérieur. Bras croisés, menton relevé, insulte au bord des lèvres, elle crachera des paroles pleines de venin.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, alors, le taré ?

— M'écouter et vous taire ! »

Grimace disgracieuse et regard assassin.

Ainsi, le Yard ne pipe plus mot et le limier, satisfait, peut finalement délivrer science parfaite et génie exaspérant en un monologue aussi brillant qu'assommant.

Enfin, au milieu de tout ça, tendrement amusé par le comportement puéril de son colocataire, il y a John.

John qui sent une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine et réchauffer ses joues. Car au fond de lui, il la connaît, la raison pour laquelle le brun se donne autant en spectacle.

Les forces de police n'ont qu'à bien se tenir : Sherlock Holmes est dans la place. Et plus que tout, il compte bien briller aux yeux de son blogueur.

* * *

.

 _« Pour être reconnu. Applaudi. Et avoir enfin la vedette. C'est la fragilité du génie, John, il lui faut un public. »_

 _._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Alors **Nauss** , défi relevé ? :p Bon, c'est un peu gros tous ces passages mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Tout comme je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à la série avec cette petite citation en fin de fic.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

 _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin_ : « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Frère des Ours_ : « Je m'en vais » ; _Hercules_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » _; La Belle et la Bête_ : « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » ; _Le Livre de la Jungle_ : « Aie confiance » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » ; _Mulan_ : « Une belle fille à aimer » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? ».

 **Remerciement :**

Toute la semaine, j'ai été assaillie par vos reviews, merci, elles m'ont aidées à tenir pendant cette période pas vraiment évidente pour moi. Alors je vous embrasse TRES FORT : Maya Holmes , Malya , Nauss , odea nigthingale , Elie Bluebell , Amelia theFujoshi , Maeva Cerise , Adalas , shinobu24 , mellyn7 , SomeCoolName , Nalou et Gargouilles.

Merci, vraiment, pour tous vos petits mots et pour les follows sur ce recueil.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	6. Histoire éternelle

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Histoire éternelle »_ de _« La Belle et la Bête_ ». Musique par Alan Menken ; Adaptation française de Claude Rigal-Ansous ; Interprétée par Lucie Dolène.

Sur un défi de **Gargouilles.** Ma chère Gargouilles, puisque c'est ta proposition de chanson, il FALLAIT que je fasse un peu de Angst :p Sauf que ça m'a échappé et que ça s'est transformé en lol-poésie-à-rimes-pauvres écrite à une heure indue de la nuit… Vraiment, je sais pas c'qui s'est passé… Pardon ?

 **Note :** Je fête aujourd'hui mes deux ans de publication ! Pour l'occasion ce texte regroupe pratiquement tout ce que j'aime et ce qui me définit le plus (enfin SAUF la deathfic XD).

 **Genre :** 221B. Romance, Poetry et petit Angst.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Sherlock/John, évocation de John/Mary.

 **Bêta-lecture:** **Amelia theFujoshi** , à qui je vole honteusement des heures de sommeil et qui a mit en péril l'intégrité de son ordinateur pour me débloquer sur ce 221B qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Merci ma douce.

* * *

 **Histoire éternelle**

XxX

Figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sherlock contemple avec émotion le foyer qui lui a tant manqué pendant son errance de ces deux dernières années.

C'est comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Comme si ce jour fatidique où il s'était vu contraint de sauter n'avait pas existé.

Les deux fauteuils, face à face devant la cheminée. La petite table ronde, tachée et rayée. Les bibliothèques, croulant sous les ouvrages variés. Le pupitre, couvert de partitions froissées. La table du salon, horriblement encombrée. Le sofa en cuir, aux coussins défoncés. Le smiley narquois, sur la tapisserie délabrée…

Dans l'appartement, le temps semble pétrifié, et l'espace d'un instant, le détective se perd en un songe éveillé.

Mais l'épaisse couche de poussière tapissant ce tableau tant aimé est le triste témoin de l'implacable réalité.

Car rien ne se ressemble, deux ans ont passé.

Rien n'est plus pareil, John l'a oublié.

Il a la gorge serrée et du mal à respirer, quand il repense à cette blonde que son bloggeur va épouser.

Alors, venant s'échouer sur le canapé, il laisse son esprit l'emporter dans les méandres du monde onirique qu'il s'est inventé : là où John restera constamment à ses côtés.

Et doucement, Sherlock rejoint enfin les bras de Morphée, délicatement bercé par la chanson au refrain fané des battements douloureux de son cœur brisé.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Plus d'un an et demi que je n'avais pas écrit de poésie, résultat: je sais plus faire et je suis dégoûtée à vie des rimes en « é » :p Néanmoins, j'espère que ce petit essai vous aura plu. **Gargouilles** , vraiment navrée, je ne sais pas si tu aimes ce genre mais voilà, ça s'est imposé à moi !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

PS : **Morgan Terri Befan** je ne t'oublie pas, promis, je bosse sur ton défi mais j'avoue qu'il me donne du fil à retordre…

 **Chansons faites :**

 _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Histoire éternelle » et « Je ne savais pas » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin_ : « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Frère des Ours_ : « Je m'en vais » ; _Hercules_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » ; _Le Livre de la Jungle_ : « Aie confiance » ; Le Monde de Némo : « Nage droit devant toi » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » et « Une belle fille à aimer » ; Pocahontas : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » ; Tarzan : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Avalanche de bisous pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur les chapitres précédents : SomeCoolName, Adalas, shinobu24, Nauss, Kathleen, Amelia theFujoshi, Maeva Cerise, Electre1964, Elie Bluebell, Akyra76, Gargouilles, hasegawa-chwan et Hikari Yumeko. Merci, pour tout !

Un câlin spécial à Madou-Dilou pour ses adorables compliments sur mes vieilles fics « Réalité Alternée » et « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu ».

Et enfin, ma reconnaissance éternelle pour les favs et les follows sur ce recueil et sur mon profil d'auteur en général.

 _Des bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	7. Je suis ton meilleur ami

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Je suis ton meilleur ami »_ de _« Aladdin_ ». Musique de Alan Menken ; Adaptation française de Philippe Videcoq et Luc Aulivier ; Interprétée par Richard Darbois.

Sur un défi de **Flo'wTralala**. Je tiens à préciser qu'à la base, je ne pensais pas utiliser cet extrait, que j'ai déliré sur une utilisation possible des paroles, que j'ai eu la bêtise de parler dudit délire à mes copines Facebook et qu'elles m'ont mis le couteau sous la gorge pour l'écrire XD Donc je décline toute responsabilité quant à ce chapitre ^^

Je sais que d'autres défis attentaient leur tour avant celui-ci, mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas :p

 **Genre :** OS. Parodie. Romance. Smut. Post saison 3.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** JohnLock, évocation de John/Mary.

 **Bêta-lecture : Amelia theFujoshi** , qui me suit aveuglement dans toutes mes divagations, au détriment de sa propre santé mentale… Merci ! (et pardon ? :p )

* * *

 **Je suis ton meilleur ami**

XxX

Bien qu'il lui fût impossible d'en déceler la raison, John sentait bien que quelque chose clochait.

Il se trouvait à Baker Street, immobile devant l'âtre éteint, dos au salon, mais n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de comment il s'y était rendu, de ce qu'il y faisait, ni même de quel putain de jour on était.

C'était une sensation déconcertante, et de plus, quand il voulut froncer les sourcils, il se rendit compte que ses muscles faciaux refusaient de lui répondre. Avant qu'il ne puisse paniquer – visiblement, son corps tout entier restait hermétiquement sourd aux ordres silencieux de son cerveau – le baryton plein d'arrogance de Sherlock retentit dans l'appartement, coupant ainsi court à ses réflexions décousues.

« Je suis un Génie », déclara-t-il, empli de suffisance, et John eut instantanément envie de l'étrangler.

Toutefois, à la place, il se surprit en voyant dans le miroir lui faisant face un sourire s'étendre sur son propre visage.

« Je sais, Sherlock.

— Je ne crois pas, non », répondit le détective, la voix vibrante de mystères à peine dissimulés.

John ne prit pas la peine de répliquer ni même de se retourner. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la silhouette se reflétant dans la glace et, subitement, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Revêtu de son éternel Belstaff dont il serrait les pans déboutonnés contre ses flancs, Sherlock se tenait debout, à une centaine de pouces, et le regardait intensément. Exempt d'écharpe, son long cou pâle contrastait de façon harmonieuse avec la laine sombre de son manteau ; ses yeux bleus et malicieux étincelaient de mille feux ; ses boucles brunes paraissaient étonnamment soyeuses et, de mémoire d'homme, jamais le médecin n'avait encore remarqué que le limier possédât des lèvres aussi parfaitement roses et ourlées. Lèvres présentement étirées en un sourire séducteur.

Transi devant l'image chimérique que lui renvoyait le miroir, John eut grand peine à reconnaître son ami. Il déglutit. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi attirant ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il jura avoir décelé une lueur lubrique dans le regard perçant de Sherlock. Gêné, le cœur battant la chamade, John reporta son attention sur le manteau de la cheminée, fixant sans la voir l'affreuse collection de coléoptères épinglés dans leur morbide prison de verre.

Tout à coup, Sherlock fut derrière lui, si proche que son souffle incandescent caressa sa nuque.

« John. »

Il frissonna.

« Je peux exaucer tes rêves les plus fous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en se rapprochant davantage, absolument tous tes rêves, même les plus… inavouables. »

Il entendit le détective se défaire de son vêtement, la laine glissant au sol en un chuintement érotique, et sans autre forme de procès, ses mains de musicien furent sur ses hanches, le tirant fermement contre lui, contre cette colonne dure et chaude qui pulsait dans le creux de ses reins.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il retint de justesse un gémissement indécent. Puis, sans prévenir, Sherlock le priva de tout contact, le laissant étourdi et excité.

John pivota aussitôt et ne put que rester ébahi devant l'incroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Sherlock, intégralement nu, ses pommettes acérées légèrement empourprées, arborant une impressionnante érection, à seulement quelques pieds de distance.

« Tout ce qui te chante, tu peux l'avoir en frottant cette hampe, John », susurra le brun en désignant son bas ventre, tel un serpent charmant sa proie.

Et une fois de plus, le corps de l'ex-militaire s'activa sans qu'il y consentit. En une expérience insolite de projection astrale, il se _vit_ s'agenouiller aux pieds de son ami, tendre la main, et empoigner fébrilement le sexe gorgé de sang. La peau fine était incroyablement douce sous sa paume tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise, encerclant la longueur brûlante dans un étau de plus en plus ferme à mesure que ses mouvements ascendants et descendants se faisaient plus francs, moins timides, et s'accéléraient sensiblement.

Tête rejetée en arrière, lèvres entrouvertes, une main férocement agrippée à l'accoudoir du vieux fauteuil club contre lequel il s'était affaissé, Sherlock semblait adresser une prière au plafond miteux de Baker Street. Une prière mélodieuse, exclusivement composée de l'invocation enfiévrée du prénom de John.

John qui, sentant les bourses délicates se contracter sous ses caresses ardentes, serra plus fortement encore la base de la verge suintante de désir. En réponse, Sherlock feula en empoignant les cheveux blonds de sa main libre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, John eut envie de sentir le velours d'un sexe épais contre le plat de sa langue.

Salivant d'avance, il ouvrit grand la bouche en une parfaite invitation à la débauche, prêt à enfin connaître le goût et la texture du membre turgescent fièrement érigé sous son nez.

Les paupières clauses, tremblant d'anticipation, il plongea en avant pour réduire définitivement cette distance insoutenable quand tout à coup, le sol se dérobat sous ses pieds, l'engloutissant dans le vide en une chute vertigineuse et sans fin.

Il se réveilla en sursaut sur son canapé, dangereusement proche de la crise cardiaque, la main gauche cramponnée à son cuir chevelu, la droite accrochée à la télécommande comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme brûlé à son contact, il lâcha précipitamment l'appareil et se leva d'un bond, complètement déboussolé.

« Papaaaaa, tu me caches la télé ! »

John tourna la tête et contempla sans réagir la mine furibonde et boudeuse de sa fille.

« Maiiiiis ! Pousse-toi ! J'vais l'dire à maman ! »

À l'évocation de sa femme, son cerveau se remit en route, bien qu'encore passablement ébranlé par le rêve surréaliste qu'il venait de faire.

« Pardon ma puce, papa a fait un… hum… cauchemar. »

Sa voix était atrocement rauque et il se rendit compte avec horreur de l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Se rasseyant en vitesse, il saisit le premier coussin à sa portée et le mit sur ses genoux, cachant ainsi la honteuse protubérance aux yeux innocents de sa petite fille de 5 ans.

« Faut pas avoir peur, papa. Jafar l'est pas gentil mais Adalin et le Génie, ils vont l'enfermer dans une saucière !

— Une lampe. Ils vont l'enfermer dans une lampe. Et c'est Aladdin, chérie, on en a déjà parlé », la rectifia-t-il machinalement, l'esprit de plus en plus clair à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Mais sa princesse ne l'écoutait déjà plus, entièrement captivée par son dessin animé préféré, pourtant déjà vu cent fois, sa peluche Rajah tendrement enserrée dans ses bras potelés.

John se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, se demandant _pourquoi diable_ son subconscient clairement délirant avait imaginé une scène aussi scabreuse entre son meilleur ami et lui.

Soudain, comme en réponse à sa question informulée, la télévision hurla cette horripilante chanson parlant de Génie, de vœux à réaliser et de lampe magique à frotter…

Il foudroya l'écran du regard.

Foutu Disney !

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bon je crois que tout le monde aura reconnu les deux extraits utilisés, surtout celui honteusement parodié en changeant le dernier mot XD

Les filles, merci, sans vous je n'aurais jamais osé. Encore une fois je me suis amusée comme une folle furieuse.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » et « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Cendrillon_ : « Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo) » ; _Frère des Ours_ : « Je m'en vais » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » ; _Le Livre de la Jungle_ : « Aie confiance » _; Le Monde de Némo_ : « Nage droit devant toi » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » et « Une belle fille à aimer » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » ; _Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Merci pour votre clémence sur mes essais de poésie du chapitre dernier ! Plein de bisous à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot : Maeva Cerise , Amelia theFujoshi, Elie Bluebell , odea nigthingale , mellyn7, Nauss , Madou-Dilou, Liseron , hasegawa-chwan , Gargouilles, Danse et Quatre saisons et shinobu24

J'embrasse aussi très fort Ptite Mac pour ses compliments sur « Sang Froid » , musme et Ptite Mac pour leurs reviews adorables sur « La Poussière en Dit Long », Dream's steam et Madou-Dilou pour avoir bravé la folie de Molly dans « I've Got Plans » et encore une fois Madou-Dilou pour avoir pleuré sur « Don't Be Dad » !

Merci encore à tou(te)s pour les follows et favorites sur cette histoire, pour tous les follows et favorites en général. Vous êtes des amours *love*

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	8. Aie Confiance

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Aie confiance »_ de _« Le Livre de la jungle_ ». Musique de Richard M. et Robert B. Sherman ; Adaptation française de Louis Sauvat et Christian Jollet ; Interprétée par Roger Carel.

Sur un défi de la formidable **Nauss.** Vous remarquerez que je ne suis plus l'ordre des défis, pas que vos défis soient moins bien qu'un autre ! Juste que j'écris au fil de l'inspiration et que cette traîtresse refuse de se laisser dompter :p

Je dédie cette fic à **Carbo Queen** , même si je doute qu'elle ait le temps de venir par ici pour des raisons que je comprends trèèèès bien : ) Petit coucou également à **Odea nightingale** , le fan art que tu as posté sur le mur de notre Reine m'a inspiré! Et si ce genre vous plaît, j'en profite pour vous conseiller sa très belle fic _« Cantique de Noël (n221) »_.

 **Genre :** Drabble. Family, Fluff, Friendship. Post saison 3.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Pairing :** Pas réellement de pairing. Évocation de John/Mary.

 **Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia GremlinFujoshi** , on prend la même, on change partiellement le pseudo, et on recommence, always !

* * *

 **Aie confiance**

XxX

Les doux reflets argentés du clair de lune plongeaient Baker Street dans un monde onirique fait de subtiles nuances de noir et de blanc. Et sous sa lumière pâle, une silhouette longiligne se dessinait en ombre chinoise sur le damassé floral du papier peint floqué.

Son propriétaire effleurait le parquet d'un pas feutré, étouffant les murmures de protestation du bois ancien par la caresse muette de ses pieds nus, tout en prenant garde à contourner obstacles et diverses piles insolites prêtes à s'effondrer sur son passage.

Toutefois, une telle crainte s'avérait futile, puisque sa démarche chaloupée était si alanguie qu'elle ne risquait en rien de troubler le silence jusqu'ici seul maître des lieux. Et si ce dernier éclata soudain, on ne put lui en tenir rigueur.

La fautive, une vocalise aiguë, le fit s'arrêter net dans sa progression nonchalante et raffermir instinctivement sa prise autour du petit corps chaud qu'il serrait délicatement au creux de ses bras. S'avançant devant la fenêtre aux rideaux entrouverts, il laissa la lueur fantomatique s'étendre sur son précieux fardeau et poussa un profond soupir quand, en le contemplant, il croisa deux grands yeux bleus scintillants.

Le poupon parfaitement éveillé le fixait sans mot dire, d'un air si grave qu'il crut déceler dans les iris azurés une défiance à son égard, contre lui, cet homme sans commune mesure avec son père mais qui s'évertuait pourtant à la bercer en vain depuis une éternité.

« Allons, ne me lance pas ce regard, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de l'enfant tout en resserrant son étreinte. Je comprends, tes parents te manquent. Ils me manquent aussi. Crois-moi, j'ai tout essayé, mais ni toi, ni moi, ne sommes conviés à la petite fête. Il semblerait que meilleurs amis et bébés ne soient pas les bienvenus dans cette nébuleuse histoire d'anniversaire… Quelque chose en rapport avec l'intimité. Je sais, c'est absurde. Mais en attendant, j'ai promis qu'on ne les dérangerait pas ce soir. Et ils t'ont confiée à moi pour que je puisse veiller sur toi. Alors fais un somme mon ange, je suis là, je serai toujours là, toujours. »

Les doux reflets argentés du clair de lune plongeaient Baker Street dans un monde onirique fait de subtiles nuances de noir et de blanc. Et sous sa lumière pâle, deux silhouettes entrelacées se dessinaient en ombre chinoise sur le damassé floral du papier peint floqué pour n'en former plus qu'une : celle d'un nourrisson profondément endormi contre le torse de son parrain, en toute confiance.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

^^ Désolé d'avance pour toutes celles qui espéraient une connotation salace à l'exploitation de ces paroles, je suis loiiiiin du compte :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » et « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » ; _Le Livre de la jungle_ : « Aie confiance » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Cendrillon_ : « Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo) » ; _Frère des Ours_ : « Je m'en vais » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » ; _Le Monde de Némo_ : « Nage droit devant toi » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » et « Une belle fille à aimer » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Je tenais à vous remercier chaudement, vous qui continuez de me laisser vos reviews qui me touchent tant. Alors merci du fond du cœur à Citwhoille, Temi-Chou, Madou-Dilou, odea nigthingale, Maeva Cerise, Adalas, hasegawa-chwan, **mellyn7** , Electre1964, Gargouilles, Amelia GremlinFujoshi, shinobu24 et Nauss pour vos adorables réactions sur l'OS précédent.

 **Mellyn** tu es ma 100ème revieweuse sur ce recueil et c'est comme un rêve, je travaille sur ton OS Harry Potter que je t'ai promis en échange, encore un peu de patience : )

J'embrasse aussi très fort toutes celles qui ont eu la curiosité de s'aventurer sur mes vieilles fics : Art'Tite et Orienter sur « Réalité Alternée » ; Ombre de la Lune, Madou-Dilou et hasegawa-chwan sur « L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie » ; Ombre de la Lune et Ptite Mac sur « Doux Euphémisme » ; Ptite Mac sur « I've Got Plans », « Mind Ship » et « Système Solaire et Planète Platon » et encore une fois Ptite Mac et Pizza World sur « Aphasie ». C'est toujours un plaisir et un honneur de voir mes anciennes fics revivre le temps d'une review *love*.

 **Mimi Kitsune** , si tu passes par-là, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de te répondre (hiiiiii tu es foooooolle !), tu feras l'objet de remerciements tous particuliers lors du prochain chapitre !

Et enfin, une avalanche d'amour pour vos favorites stories toutes fics confondues et favs authors qui me font sauter au plafond à chaque fois.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	9. Une belle fille à aimer

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « Une belle fille à aimer » de « Mulan ». Musique de Matthew Wilder Adaptation française de Luc Aulivier Interprétée par Michel Vigné, Pierre-François Pistorio, Thierry Ragueneau et Karsenti.

Sur un défi de **Nauss.** Et j'en profite pour te souhaiter un très bel anniversaire mon adorée ! Je ne te dirai pas ce que tu sais que je veux te dire, mais je le pense trèèèès fort ) (TMTC).

Merci infiniment à **Nalou** et ses précieuses explications sur le jargon nébuleux des footeux :p Oui j'ai été traumatisée par l'Euro 2016 !

 **Genre :** OS. Humor, Friendship, Romance ? Saison 1 ou 2.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** Amitié Greg/John/Mike. JohnStrade et JohnLock sous-entendu. Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma victime favorite, à peine sous exploitée, qui ne reçoit pas du tout mes textes le jour pour le lendemain, de toute façon je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai un trouble de la mémoire immédiate. Plein de Glouglouglouglou mon **Amelia GremlinFujoshi** d'amouuuuur !

* * *

 **Une belle fille à aimer**

XxX

La rencontre était terminée depuis longtemps et avec elle l'euphorie d'une possible victoire. Les supporters, déçus, avaient fui l'ambiance morose du Pub sans demander leur reste, laissant derrière eux des verres à moitié entamés, irrémédiablement gâchés par le goût amer de la défaite.

Un serveur à l'air maussade slalomait mollement entre les chaises et les banquettes vides, ramassant de-ci de-là cornes de brume intactes, drapeaux bicolores, écharpes bleues, chapeaux ridicules à l'effigie de la mascotte rugissante, perruques frisées et autres fausses paires de lunettes improbables.

Et si le bar était quasiment désert à cette heure tardive de la nuit, trois hommes faisaient pourtant preuve d'une solide résistance, au vu de l'impressionnante quantité de bière qu'ils avaient absorbée tout au long de la soirée.

Accoudé à une petite table ronde et haut-perché sur leurs tabourets, le trio enchaînait les tournées.

Tout avait commencé de façon enjouée : à la soirée qui s'annonçait épique, au futur succès des _Blues_ , aux superbes passes de Diego Costa, à la redoutable défense de Gary Cahill. Puis, à mesure que les espoirs s'amenuisaient, leurs verres s'entrechoquaient de manière plus prudente : aux efforts non feints des attaquants pour percer la ligne adverse, à la ténacité d'Asmir Begovic qui bloquait la balle autant que faire se peut, aux belles occasions, bien qu'elles fussent toutes manquées, à l'intime conviction de s'en sortir avec un honnête match nul. Enfin, alors qu'il devint évident que plus rien ni personne ne pouvait sauver leur équipe d'une impitoyable dérouillée, chaque gorgée s'accompagnait de son lot de sarcasme: à cet imposteur d'Antonio Conte qui avait dû trouver son poste d'entraîneur dans un Kinder Surprise, à ce crétin de Loïc Rémy et son incapacité typique d'un Froggy de viser autre chose qu'un poteau, à ce trou du cul d'arbitre, même pas capable de reconnaître une main même si elle avait lieu juste sous son nez, à cette compétition pourrie et, de toute façon, indéniablement truquée.

Lancés dans leur interminable concours d'injures et de mauvaise foi, il s'en fallut pourtant d'un rien pour que le sujet qui les avait réunis devant l'écran géant de l'Union Bar fût aussitôt oublié. Un rien très féminin, aux courbes généreuses et aux longues jambes, qui passa devant eux en roulant exagérément des hanches avant de franchir la porte vitrée du Pub et de s'enfoncer dans la fraîcheur de la nuit londonienne.

Après de longues secondes à fixer bêtement l'endroit où la créature enchanteresse avait disparu, le plus vieux fit sursauter ses compères en reposant brutalement sa pinte jusqu'alors suspendue à mi-chemin entre la table en bois brut et sa bouche entrouverte.

« Au diable le foot ! »

Il reporta son attention sur ses amis et leva une nouvelle fois sa choppe.

« Aux femmes ! »

Les deux anciens de St Barts accueillirent l'acclamation de l'inspecteur du Yard avec grand enthousiasme et dès lors, la conversation dévia totalement, chacun y allant de son expérience plus ou moins réussie avec la gent féminine.

Tout y passa : le divorce de Greg, les échecs amoureux successifs de John, le désert de la vie sentimentale de Mike…

L'alcool aidant, les langues se délièrent et les trois hommes trouvèrent au fond de leur Guinness le courage de parler à cœur ouvert de leurs fantasmes.

Ce fut Mike qui se livra le premier, dans une humble et touchante déclaration pseudo-poétique, entrecoupée de légers hoquets.

« Moi qu'elle soit grosse ou qu'elle soit fine, j'suis pas misogyne, du moment qu'elle fait bien, la cuisine…»

Quant à Greg, il laissa maladroitement échapper tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis que le militaire était entré dans sa vie et qu'il l'observait enchaîner les conquêtes d'un œil plus intéressé qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

« Toi John, c'est sûr, tu tombes toutes les filles comme des fruits mûrs. »

Sa confession inattendue le désarçonna tant qu'il faillit en recracher son bock. Fort heureusement, les mots fatidiques « et on ne peut les en blâmer » ne franchirent point la barrière de ses lèvres traîtresses. Il prit cependant une belle teinte rosée en réponse au franc éclat de rire qui résonna dans la salle.

« Penses-tu, mon air viril me donne un style qui séduit leur cœur ! »

Le sourire de John était aveuglant tandis qu'il pointait avec autodérision ses chemises à carreaux démodées et son chandail couleur rouille. L'inspecteur n'en rougit que plus encore et foudroya du regard le liquide ambré, seul et unique fautif de son égarement momentané, tout en bénissant l'aveuglement légendaire du blond.

Un aveuglement dangereusement proche du crétinisme absolu quand le médecin pris à nouveau la parole, la langue un peu pâteuse.

« Je sais ! Que diriez-vous d'une fille qui pense… d'une grande clairvoyance ?! »

Blasés, Greg et Mike levèrent de concert les yeux au ciel et laissèrent leur imbécile d'ami radoter sans fin sur sa vision de la femme parfaite : intelligente, moderne, drôle, compétente, courageuse, parfois fragile et jamais, jamais ennuyeuse.

Et tout au long de sa tirade passionnée, les yeux du cadet étincelant de mille feux et la ferveur empourprant ses joues, policier et professeur échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Car il était de notoriété publique que cette chimère existait bel et bien dans le plus arrogant, le plus génial, le plus doué, le plus étrange, le plus exaspérant, le plus brillant, le plus autoritaire et le plus prétentieux des hommes : La femme idéale de John Watson n'était autre que de Sherlock Holmes.

Et tous en avaient parfaitement conscience.

À une exception près…

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bon, ok, c'est un peu gros, les seuls dialogues sont précisément les extraits de la chanson, mais j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de différent, d'un peu farfelu, de joyeux et grotesque. Navrée pour la grosse caricature des supporters de foot :p

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, surtout à toi, ma chère **Nauss** , j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un risque mais j'ai repensé à cette soirée ou tu regardais le foot en bonne compagnie et je le suis dit que cet OS serait pour toi, pour te remercier pour tes fabuleuses fics et tes reviews si adorables *love* (zut je l'ai dit !)

Et je pense que tout le monde aura trouvé l'extrait du blog de John qui est juste parfait et qu'il fallait absolument que je réutilise un jour ou l'autre dans une de mes fics. Voilà qui est fait.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » et « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » _; Le Livre de la Jungle_ : « Aie confiance » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes » ; _Mulan :_ « Une belle fille à aimer ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Cendrillon_ : « Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo) » ; _Frère des Ours_ : « Je m'en vais » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » ; _Le Monde de Némo_ : « Nage droit devant toi » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Merci merci merci. Je suis un peu aux abonnées absentes ces derniers temps, avec un boulot de fou IRL qui me prend toute mon énergie, des soucis persos pas rigolos, et la goutte d'eau : un ordi qui a cramé et effacé toutes mes fics et projets de fics dans la manœuvre (bouhouhou 2 ans d'idées parti en fumée)… et pourtant, vous êtes là, toujours… Et votre soutien est inestimable !

Un immense câlin à toutes mes revieweuses du chapitre précédent :odea nigthingale , Electre1964 , Maeva Cerise , hasegawa-chwan, Madou-Dilou, Amelia GremlinFujoshi , shinobu24, Elie Bluebell , NuwielNew , Gargouilles et tout particulièrement à Mimi Kitsune, louisalibi et Flo'wTralala qui m'ont fait l'immense surprise d'une avalanche de petits mots d'amour ! Vous êtes le rêve de tous les auteurs. Je vous aime.

Je suis toujours estomaquée de voir que mes anciennes fics continuent leur petit bout de chemin dans votre cœur malgré le temps qui passe. TOUTES mes fics Sherlock y sont passées en l'espace d'un mois et demi et je ne suis qu'amour ! Alors je tenais à vous remercier chaudement pour vos retours sur ces antiquités :

Mimi Kitsune et odea nigthingale pour « Sang Froid » ; Telrun pour « Antagosnisme » ; Mimi Kitsune pour « Doux Euphémisme », « Icare », « A Tes Côtés », « Six Pieds Sous Terre » et bien sûr pour « L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie » pour laquelle je te dois un OS pour cette 100ème review ! ; Mimi Kitsune et Telrun pour « Réalité Alternée » et « Don't Be Dad » ; Mimi Kitsune et Nauss pour « La Poussière en Dit Long », « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu », « I've Got Plans », « Système Solaire et Planète Platon », « You Know Nothing John Watson » et « D'Eux » ; Mimi Kitsune , Telrun et YaoFanDeChoco pour « Aphasie » ; Mimi Kitsune , YaoFanDeChoco et Nauss pour « Mind Ship » et enfin Mimi Kitsune et Nobuaki pour « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice » .

Et bien sûr, amour pour toujours à vous toutes qui me laissez des favs story/fav author/follow et tout le tsoin tsoin.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	10. Je m'en vais

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Je m'en vais »_ de _« Frère des Ours_ ». Paroles et musique de Phil Collins Adaptation française d'Orianne Collins Interprétée par Phil Collins.

Sur un défi de **mellyn7**. Pas sure que tu t'attendais à ce qui va suivre mais hé, j'aime être là où on ne m'y attend pas :p

 **Genre :** OS. Drama, Deathfic, Family et Friendship. Post saison 3.

 **Rating :** T pour thèmes abordés.

 **Warning:** Mention de maladie, d'enfant mort-né et de suicide.

 **Pairing :** John/Mary, amitié John/Sherlock.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Acclamez haut et fort ma super **Gargouilles** qui a su me redonner l'envie et le goût d'écrire après cette longue période de vache maigre. Je porte un toast au début de notre collaboration qui s'annonce durable et prolifique ! (en vrai elle me fouette et j'ai peur !). Mille tendres merci *cœur sur toi*

* * *

 **Je m'en vais**

XxX

Dans son quartier tranquille de la banlieue londonienne, le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur le pavillon de Mr et Mrs Watson. De sa façade blanche immaculée à sa porte d'entrée vert d'eau comme flambant neuve, tout paraissait strictement identique au jour de son achat par le jeune couple, il y a quarante ans de cela.

Ce n'était qu'en pénétrant dans la maison en elle-même que le poids des ans se révélait finalement à la vue de tous. Et si l'hideuse tapisserie fleurie était toujours de mise, coordonnée aux épais rideaux bordeaux en velours de l'alcôve comme c'était déjà le cas il y a bien des années, il ne restait pourtant plus rien du chaleureux salon d'autrefois.

Finis le large sofa scandinave, la table basse ovale avec son plateau en bois massif et ses pieds en acier, le tapis à poils longs apportant confort et douceur à la pièce, et la lampe de sol design en tissu créant des jeux de lumière sophistiqués aux murs.

Il y avait en effet bien longtemps que tous ces meubles choisis avec goût, et ayant traversé plusieurs décennies sans jamais se démoder, avaient fait place nette à un mobilier neutre et insipide, métamorphosant progressivement le living-room en la réplique exacte d'une chambre d'hôpital aseptisée.

Aujourd'hui, l'imposant lit sur roulettes prenait pratiquement toute la place disponible avec son double sommier relève-buste et relève-jambes. Quant au peu d'espace restant, il était inélégamment occupé par une sordide tablette de lit plastifiée et un fauteuil coquille avilissant.

Car depuis que la maladie de Mary avait été diagnostiquée, leur foyer s'était peu à peu transformé pour devenir ce détestable habitacle médicalisé.

Bien qu'il n'eût aucune emprise sur ce nouveau malheur qui s'était brusquement abattu sur son couple, John n'avait jamais failli à son devoir. Et ce fut en mari aimant et prévenant qu'il avait revendu tout ce qui représentait leur home sweet home à ses yeux afin de financer cet équipement horrible mais absolument indispensable aux soins de son épouse.

Seule la table de chevet brun noir avait échappé à cette grande inquisition, celle-là même qui se trouvait à présent sous l'escalier, renversée au sol, là où n'était pourtant indéniablement pas sa place ordinaire.

La chute abrupte et forcée du petit autel en pin vernis avait eu raison de l'arrêt de son tiroir qui s'était alors entrouvert, libérant ainsi sans complexe son contenu de papier sur le parquet stratifié.

Sur la feuille volante clouée à terre se détachait l'écriture typique en patte de mouche et difficilement discernable du docteur John Watson.

.

* * *

.

 _« Un grand homme m'a dit un jour que les gens faisaient ainsi : ils laissaient une note._

 _Et je dois dire que cette maudite tête de mule avait pratiquement toujours raison._ _Je tenais à l'écouter une dernière fois, moi qui taisais son souvenir douloureux depuis de trop longues années._

 _Mary m'a été enlevée. Pas de la façon dont je m'y attendais, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle m'a été enlevée. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus douloureux_ _: que ma vieille jambe malade m'empêche de continuer à m'occuper convenablement de ma femme, que les infirmiers me l'aient arrachée du jour au lendemain sans m'en laisser le choix, ou le regard vide et inexpressif qu'elle m'a lancé lorsqu'elle a franchi le seuil de notre maison pour la dernière fois._

 _Elle n'a pas compris. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Ma Mary n'est plus._

 _J'ai tenu ma promesse jusqu'au bout, je ne l'ai pas laissée seule après la naissance de notre enfant mort-né, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée après la disparition de mon meilleur ami et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer même après l'annonce de son infirmité. Je peux donc partir serein en sachant qu'aujourd'hui Mary est entre de biens meilleures mains que mes serres tremblantes et nouées par les ans._

 _À la personne qui trouvera cette lettre et ce qui va avec, je tiens à présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Prenez soin de ma Mary, lisez-lui les aventures de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson précieusement conversés dans notre bibliothèque._ _Elle adore les écouter en boucle même si elle ne se souvient plus de qui ils sont ni d'avoir fait partie intégrante de leurs aventures._

 _Je ne pense pas me montrer prétentieux en affirmant que vous apprécierez vous aussi cette lecture : vous ne pouvez que sourire de nos histoires franchement ridicules faites de meurtre, de mystère et de chaos._

 _Si Sherlock était à mes côtés, il se moquerait sûrement du romantisme dégoulinant de cette lettre. Sauf que ce gredin n'est plus là depuis des lustres lui non plus._

 _Mon vieil ami, j'espère qu'après tout ce temps, tu m'attends tout de même sagement à Baker Street, que tu n'as pas détruit ce qu'il reste des murs, que tes expériences sont restées en dehors de ma chambre et que tu t'es montré raisonnable envers Mrs Hudson. Attends-moi encore un peu et si ce n'est pas possible, attends-moi quand même._

 _Je suis impatient de rentrer._

 _John H. Watson »_

 _._

* * *

.

Dans l'antique maison vide tout être vivant, le corps d'un vieil homme était suspendu aux solides barreaux de l'escalier ivoirin, les pieds flottant au-dessus de la table d'appoint couchée sur le plancher, et une écharpe bleue usée mais solide ne lui appartenant pas nouée autour du cou.

.

* * *

.

— _Ah John ! Te voilà enfin, je t'ai demandé un stylo il y a une éternité._

— _Bonjour Sherlock._

— _Où est Mary ?_

— _Elle ne devrait pas tarder._

— _Bien. Mrs Hudson ! John et moi-même prendrons du thé et des biscuits en attendant notre invitée !_

— _Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante Sherlock ! John, mon garçon, quel plaisir de vous revoir, je ne le tenais plus ! Oh, et naturellement, la pièce du haut est toujours disponible. Enfin… si vous avez besoin de deux chambres, naturellement..._

.

* * *

.

« La vie étant un éternel recommencement, seule l'acceptation de la défaite signifie la fin de tout. Tant et aussi longtemps que l'on sait recommencer, rien n'est totalement perdu. »

 _Citation de Fleurette Levesque._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Cette fois ci, seuls deux extraits de la chanson se cachent dans le texte, les avez-vous trouvés?

Quant au thème principal de cette fic... Soyons clair, le but n'était certainement pas de faire l'apologie du suicide, j'espère que vous en êtes bien conscient et que vous ne me jugerez pas à tort sur ce texte. C'est un sujet qui me touche et sur lequel j'avais besoin d'écrire pour extérioriser certaines choses. Je le dédie à tous ceux qui ont un jour vécu de près ou de loin cette tragédie. N'en veuillez pas à nos morts, pardonnez-leur et surtout continuer de chérir leur souvenir.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je suis ton meilleur ami » _Frère des Ours :_ « Je m'en vais » _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » et « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » _; Le Livre de la jungle_ : « Aie confiance » _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes » _Mulan :_ « Une belle fille à aimer ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Cendrillon_ : « Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo) » _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Monde de Némo_ : « Nage droit devant toi » _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mary Poppins_ : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Des tonnes de bisous à toutes celles qui continuent de commenter ce recueil qui me tient tant à coeur : Nauss, Nalou, louisalibi, odea nigthingale, Elie Bluebell, Amelia GremlinFujoshi, NuwielNew, shinobu24, Maeva Cerise, hasegawa-chwan, Mimi Kitsune, Gargouilles, et tout particulièrement à Vampire1803 et Louisa74 pour leur avalanche de reviews sur les chapitres précédents.

J'embrasse également très fort toutes les revieweuses de « Treasure at Rainbow's End », mon dernier OS fluffly tout plein, à savoir odea nigthingale, Lounia (merci pour tes compliments et les vœux d'anniversaire de mon petit Clélio, j'espère pouvoir te remercier en MP un jour!), Amelia GremlinFujoshi, Elie Bluebell, Adalas, hasegawa-chwan, Maeva Cerise, Nalou, shinobu24, NuwielNew, Mimi Kitsune, Gargouilles, Maya Holmes, Alena Aeterna et Louisa74.

Et malgré le temps qui passe, vous êtes toujours quelques petits curieux à venir faire un tour sur mes vieilles fics Sherlock, et ça, c'est que du bonheur! Merci, donc, à Louisa74 pour ses nombreux commentaires sur « Sang Froid », « Icare », « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu » et « Make me Beg for Mercy, Twice » ; à Maoruwa pour avoir essayé de démêler le vrai du faux dans « Réalité Alternée »; aux adorables reviews de Madness-Sadness et Louisa74 sur « La Poussière en Dit Long » et à l'enthousiasme de Sutkina653 sur « Doux Euphémisme ».

Et toujours autant d'amour à vous qui rajoutez cette histoire et moi-même en follow ou en fav *Love*

 _Des Bisous!_

 __ _Clélia K._

* * *

 _À O. et K._

 _K. j'aurais aimé mieux de te connaître et partager plus de choses avec toi ;_ _O. tu me manques tous les jours, j'ai toujours compris et je t'aime._


	11. Un jour mon prince viendra

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Un Jour Mon Prince Viendra_ _»_ de _« Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains_ ». Musique par Frank Churchill Adaptation française de Marcel Ventura et Alfred A. Fatio ; Interprétée par Rachel Pignot.

Sur un défi de **Guest** (aaarg mais qui es-tu ?) et **Maeva Cerise**. J'ai mis du temps à savoir que faire de cette chanson mais au final je suis plutôt contente du résultat !

 **Genre :** OS. Friendship, Humour. Saison 1 et/ou 2.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Mention de Molly/Sherlock, amitié John/Sherlock, amitié John/Molly. Pas de slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture:** La fabuleuse et talentueuse **Gargouilles** ! Allez lire son calendrier de l'Avent spécial Johnlock \o/

* * *

 **Un Jour Mon Prince Viendra**

XxX

Un silence religieux régnait dans la morgue du St Bartholomew's Hospital, seulement brisé par le bref couinement des chaussures Richelieu en cuir sur le revêtement de sol en céramique grisâtre.

Autour d'un corps en putréfaction retrouvé au fin fond de la tamise, Sherlock semblait effectuer une danse aussi tribale que macabre, bien qu'étonnamment esthétique. Telles les ailes d'un corbeau, son lourd manteau en tweed virevoltait sinistrement dans son sillage tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus du cadavre, se redressait, en faisait le tour, s'accroupissait, bondissait sur ses pieds puis s'abaissait à nouveau.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, adossées à une table d'autopsie heureusement vide de tout occupant, trois paires d'yeux scrutaient de loin ce spectacle insolite — tout du moins, pour le commun des mortels — chacune abordant une expression singulièrement différente.

S'il n'était pas rare que Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper et John Watson se réunissent parfois dans les sous-sols de l'institut médico-légal pour les besoins d'une enquête, Sally Donovan ne se joignait habituellement pas à la petite fête.

Pourtant, suite à l'indisponibilité malencontreuse de ce traître d'inspecteur Lestrade, la jeune femme se trouvait présentement entourée de la légiste transie d'amour et du fidèle toutou, à observer l'imbuvable détective consultant faire son show.

— Il est si merveilleux...

Immédiatement excédée par le soupir alangui de sa voisine de droite, la sergente ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de répondre avec hargne et dérision.

— Oh mais oui! Un authentique prince charmant: une belle allure, un vaillant destrier, un manque total de considération pour le genre humain, une sociopathie clamée haut et fort, et le tout, enrobé d'un appétit particulier, et, à l'évidence, sexuel pour les meurtres les plus glauques. Vraiment, vous avez raison, comment résister à ce psychopathe doublé d'un taré?

Tout à son sarcasme, la policière n'avait même pas prit la peine de couvrir sa voix qui s'éleva clairement jusqu'aux oreilles du limier. Ce dernier continua pourtant son examen approfondi comme si de rien n'était, sans pouvoir complètement dissimuler à ses deux amis la nouvelle raideur accompagnant ses gestes d'ordinaire si fluides.

Avec calme, John s'obligea à quitter Sherlock du regard et tandis qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers l'importune, il s'adressa à elle en un chuchotement parfaitement maîtrisé.

— Je suppose qu'au même titre, on peut se demander ce que ce cher Anderson vous trouve. Pas grand-chose de valable, visiblement, puisqu'il répugne à quitter sa femme pour vos beaux yeux. Pensez ce qu'il vous chante concernant Sherlock, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a pas son égal, dans le monde entier. Tout comme vous devez surement être consciente que contrairement à lui, vous n'avez absolument rien de spécial, pour personne.

Sur ces entrefaites, le blond lui décocha un sourire qui lui glaça aussitôt le sang. Puis, alors qu'il se détournait d'elle sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention, sa voix douce retentit une nouvelle fois.

— Molly, un café ?

— Avec plaisir, docteur Watson, je vous accompagne.

Comme hypnotisée, paralysée de la tête aux pieds par la franche hostilité suintant de tous les pores de la peau de l'ex militaire, c'est une Sally muette de stupeur et rougissante qui observa les deux silhouettes franchir les portes de la morgue, côte à côte.

Le silence assourdissant redevint alors maître des lieux. Alertée par l'absence du bruit caractéristique des semelles grinçant sur le carrelage, la jeune femme humiliée à son propre jeu se retourna si vite vers Sherlock qu'elle fut prise de vertige.

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les lèvres du détective s'étirer en coin en un rictus victorieux avant qu'il ne lui présente à nouveau son dos et ne reprenne sa valse mortuaire.

— Faites attention au vaillant destrier, Sergent Donovan, il mord.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu et que vous avez retrouvé les 3 extraits de la chanson. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus léger après le dernier chapitre. Oh et désolée pour les fans de Donovan, promis, en vrai, je l'aime bien malgré qu'elle soit presque tout le temps une tête à claque : )

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

 **Chansons faites :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Frère des Ours :_ « En Chemin » ; _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » et « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » _; Le Livre de la jungle_ : « Aie confiance » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes » ; _Mulan :_ « Une belle fille à aimer ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Cendrillon_ : « Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo) » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Monde de Némo_ : « Nage droit devant toi » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mary Poppins_ : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Vous êtes tellement des AMOURS ! Après 3 mois de silence, je reviens avec un petit OS tout tristounet et pourtant vous êtes là, fidèles au poste, avec plein de message d'amour… Je vous adore à la folie pour la vie !

Alors vraiment, merci, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et votre compréhension, vous mes revieweurs adorés : Louisa74, Adalas, Gargouilles, shinobu24, Elie Bluebell, Vampire1803, odea nigthingale, Maeva Cerise, mellyn7, Nauss, Mimi Kitsune, ShadowOfMadness et Electre1964.

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes timides qui rajoutent mes fics dans leurs favs, ça me touche beaucoup.

Et enfin, je vous souhaite un beau mois de Décembre, mon moment préféré de l'année, que l'esprit de Noël, des fêtes, de la famille, des amis et de l'amouuuuuur soit avec vous \o/

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	12. Laissez-moi vous gâter

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Laissez-Moi Vous Gâter »_ de _« Basil, Détective Privé_ ». Musique par Melissa Manchester ; Adaptation française de Charles Level ; Interprétée par Marie Ruggeri.

Sur un défi de **Manon de Sercoeur.** Ah quelle pression d'écrire sur cette chanson tirée d'une adaptation de Sherlock Holmes! Je me suis doutée qu'avec ce titre, vous m'attendriez avec un beau rating M Johnlockien. C'est pour ça que je vous livre à la place un petit rating K avec Mrs Hudson en vedette :p

 **Genre :** Angst, Friendship. Post saison 2.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** Amitié Mrs Hudson/John, amitié John/Sherlock.

 **Bêta-lecture :** La superbe **Gargouilles** , pardon pour le bourdon du dimanche soir et encore merci ! *cœur qui ressemble à un petit zizi*

* * *

 **Laissez-moi vous gâter**

XxX

La porcelaine anglaise tinte avec délicatesse tandis que Mrs Hudson grimpe péniblement les dix-sept marches grinçantes séparant son appartement de celui du haut.

Sa maudite hanche la fait terriblement souffrir, bien plus que d'ordinaire, mais c'est si peu de chose vis-à-vis de la tragédie qu'ils viennent de traverser qu'elle tait ses élancements futiles, carre la mâchoire, inspire profondément et continue son ascension bon gré mal gré.

Heureusement, sur le palier, la porte grande ouverte lui évite une nouvelle manœuvre aussi dangereuse que douloureuse : son poignet gauche est encore fragile d'avoir pétri, roulé et enfourné tant de pâtisseries qu'elle pourrait en nourrir le quartier tout entier.

Cuisiner lui fait du bien. Lui permet d'oublier, l'espace d'un temps, que dorénavant, le logement du dessus ne compte plus qu'un seul de ses deux locataires.

Son lourd chargement en main, elle passe la porte sans un bruit et se fige un instant en avisant John, immobile, assis dans son imposant fauteuil club, le dos voûté et le regard voilé. Hanté.

Le cœur de la vieille femme se serre devant le spectacle de cet homme amoindri frottant ses pieds nus contre le tapis persan, tel un enfant perdu en quête de la tangibilité du monde qui l'entoure. Un enfant qui, au fil des ans, est devenu comme sien.

Alors, en bonne mère de substitution, elle ravale sa peine, plaque un air faussement enjoué sur ses traits ridés et annonce sa présence d'une voix chantante.

— Youhou ! Je vous ai apporté votre thé !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'avance à pas prudents dans le salon et dépose son plateau garni sur la table d'appoint en merisier. Sous le choc un peu abrupt, la céramique fleurie chante à son tour.

La logeuse grimace une excuse et se redresse tout en frottant ses articulations enflées. Elle s'apprête à verser le breuvage infusé dans les fines tasses liserées d'or quand John l'en empêche, entourant brièvement ses mains de ses paumes glacées.

— Laissez, Mrs Hudson, je m'en occupe.

D'une douce pression, il la guide vers le fauteuil qu'il a délaissé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

— Tenez, asseyez-vous. Vous auriez dû m'appeler, que je monte tout ça à votre place.

Il ne la regarde pas tandis qu'il leur sert boisson chaude et lait froid en des gestes précis trahissant la force de l'habitude. Pourtant, ses doigts se mettent à trembler lorsqu'ils survolent le sucrier quelques secondes durant, avant d'y renoncer. Ni John ni elle ne boivent leur thé sucré.

— Merci mon cher, mais vous savez, j'avais dans l'idée de m'en occuper moi-même.

— Ne dites pas de sottises, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez ma gouvernante.

La taquinerie les fait sourire tous les deux avec tristesse et Mrs Hudson sent les larmes piquer sous ses paupières. Toujours sans croiser son regard, le médecin lui tend soucoupe, tasse et cuillère avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps, crispant et décrispant lentement ses poings.

Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les vaguelettes déformant la surface du liquide trouble, elle prend une première gorgée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, ne supportant plus ce silence pesant qui hurle à ses oreilles.

— Vous prendrez bien quelques scones ? J'ai bien peur d'avoir eu la main lourde sur les quantités... Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à en venir à bout ! Oh et la confiture est faite maison, j'ai moi-même ramassé les framboises dans le verger de Mr Chatterjee l'été dernier, lorsque nous avons séjourné quelques jours dans sa charmante maison de campagne. Si vous aviez vu la taille de ces fruits ! Rien à voir avec ceux que l'on trouve au Tesco. Vous verrez, vous allez vous régaler ! Profitez-en car c'est le dernier pot. Et vous pensez bien qu'après avoir eu vent de l'existence de la femme qu'il cache à Doncaster, je ne suis pas prête de retourner passer un week-end en compagnie de ce mufle !

Mais le blond, plongé dans son mutisme, n'écoute pas ses babillages. Son attention toute entière est désormais focalisée sur le violon abandonné en équilibre précaire sur le manteau poussiéreux de la cheminée.

Mrs Hudson pousse un soupir désolé en reposant sa tasse de thé pratiquement intacte.

— Mon garçon... Sherlock me manque à moi aussi. Terriblement. Mais... j'espère que vous savez que je suis là pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas abandonné, John.

Ses mots ont enfin l'effet escompté : John se tourne pleinement vers elle et plonge ses yeux vides de toute émotion dans les siens. Sans plus se détourner, il trempe un petit gâteau dans la mélasse, l'apporte à ses lèvres blêmes et lui adresse un sourire si faux qu'elle en frisonne.

— Merci pour les scones, Mrs Hudson, ils sont délicieux.

Bouleversée pour des raisons qui la dépassent, elle accepte le compliment d'un hochement de tête, sans savoir qu'au jour suivant, le 221B Baker Street serait vide de tout occupant et que pour les deux années à venir, ses pâtisseries auraient toutes un goût de sel.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'ai une affection toute particulière pour Mrs Hudson, elle me touche toujours beaucoup avec ses tenues violettes et sa carrure frêle. Je n'avais encore jamais écrit sur elle, honte à moi. Voilà qui est donc chose faite !

Avez-vous repéré les deux extraits de la chanson que j'ai utilisée ?

J'espère n'avoir déçu personne avec ce choix, mais dès que j'ai eu ce défi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Mrs Hudson qui prend soin de ses deux garnements de locataires ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je suis ton meilleur ami » ; _Basil, détective privé_ : « Laissez-moi vous gâter » ; _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ : « Un jour mon prince viendra » ; _Frère des Ours :_ « Je m'en vais » ; _La Belle et La Bête_ : « Je ne savais pas » et « Histoire éternelle » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Partir là-bas » _; Le Livre de la jungle_ : « Aie confiance » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles » et « Soyez prêtes » ; _Mulan :_ « Une belle fille à aimer ».

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo) » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Monde de Némo_ : « Nage droit devant toi » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mary Poppins_ : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » et « Honneur à tous » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Ah en vrai, c'est VOUS qui me gâtez :p Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le/les chapitres précédents : Madou-Dilou, Louisa74, Maeva Cerise, Electre1964, Vampire1803, Liseron (oh merci ! Je suis d'autant plus ravie qu'il s'agissait de ton défi, n'hésite surtout pas à continuer à hanter les reviews, c'est un réel plaisir :p ), Citwhoille, Mimi Kitsune, shinobu24, odea nigthingale, Elie Bluebell et Gargouilles !

Merci aussi à tous les nouveaux follows et favorite story.

Plein de love à tous, malgré le thème de cette fic je ne suis qu'amour en ce beau lundi car aujourd'hui, je suis tata pour la deuxième fois ! \o/

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	13. Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)

**! Attention ceci est le chapitre publié le 4 mai dernier mais pour lequel aucune notification n'est partie. Le bug ffnet étant enfin terminé, je retente le coup :) Désolée pour tous ceux qui ont déjà laissé une review, mais un peu de patience, prochain chapitre prévu pour le 19 mai !**

* * *

 **Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)_ » de _« Cendrillon_ ». Musique par Mack David, Al Hoffman et Jerry Livingston ; Adaptation française de Claude Rigal-Ansous ; Interprétée par Claude Chantal.

Sur un défi de **Liseron**. Après 4 mois sans écrire sur _We Love Sherlock_ , j'ai choisi ton challenge pour remettre le pied à l'étrier et je te remercie de ton choix merveilleux auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé ! J'ai adoré me creuser les méninges pour en sortir quelque de cohérent, du moins je l'espère :p

 **Note :** En ce 4 mai 2017 je fête mes trois ans de publication sur ce site ! J'ai bien conscience que ma présence ici est sporadique, surtout depuis un peu plus d'un an, et que ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, mais je tenais à vous dire que peu importe le temps qui passe, vous avez toujours une place au chaud dans mon cœur et que jamais je ne vous abandonnerai avec une fic inachevée. Merci de votre patience d'ange et de votre soutien indéfectible. Je vous aime !

 **Genre :** OS. Family, Humor, Friendship. Post saison 4.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Pairing :** Amitié John/Sherlock.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma merveilleuse **Gargouilles** , toujours au rendez-vous pour me torturer à coup de plume sous les pieds ! Pour sûr que c'est efficace XD (merci infiniment pour toutes tes corrections et améliorations *love* )

* * *

 **Chanson Magique (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)**

XxX

Dans la petite pièce étriquée et douloureusement immaculée de son appartement, Sherlock fomentait sa terrible vengeance contre John. Son fourbe de colocataire — pourquoi personne ne voyait-il la malveillance dissimulée sous les mailles doucereuses de ses pulls abjects ? — avait bassement profité de l'une de ses enquêtes en solo de la veille au soir pour mettre son ineffable menace à exécution.

Car c'était après un très décevant cinq — qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être résolu par le troisième pensionnaire du 221B Baker Street — et une fois de retour dans son _Home Sweet Home_ où il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de thé et de sérénité, que le nez de Sherlock fut confronté de plein fouet à la vile fragrance de la traîtrise du blond : elle était là, voilée derrière les notes zestées et pétillantes de l'essence de _Citrus paradisi_ , mais reconnaissable entre toutes, l'odeur javellisée de la propreté.

Sans même prendre le temps d'ôter Belstaff et écharpe en cachemire, le détective consultant s'était alors précipité dans « L'Antre de Frankenstein » — comme aimait à l'appeler John pour quelque obscure raison — et après avoir élégamment franchi le disgracieux obstacle lui barrant la route, il ne put que constater avec épouvante l'étendue des pertes et dégâts à mesure qu'il ouvrait à grand fracas portes, placards et cachettes qu'il supposait secrètes.

Son ami — s'il pouvait toujours le qualifier de la sorte — l'avait pourtant prévenu maintes et maintes fois, mais comme à son habitude, Sherlock n'avait accordé qu'une attention toute relative à ses plaintes pléonastiques. Et en ce jour maudit, il en payait les frais : feu son laboratoire de chimie adoré était inéluctablement passé de vie à trépas et aucune éprouvette, burette ou même pipette n'avait survécu au cruel génocide. Pire encore, il ne subsistait plus la moindre trace de son inestimable collection de produits chimiques acquise plus ou moins légalement au cours de sa vie tumultueuse.

À son insu, la cuisine était ainsi devenue le sanctuaire tant réclamé par l'ex-militaire reconverti depuis peu en papa-poule : un lieu adapté à sa précieuse progéniture et obtusément sécurisé à outrance — d'où l'installation inconvenante de la monstruosité à barreaux obstruant son entrée.

Indigné, Sherlock avait refusé de laisser passer pareil affront fait à son incommensurable génie — quelle sottise de croire que de si piètres mesures l'empêcheraient d'exercer son art ! — et après avoir passé la nuit à ruminer l'univers des possibles, élaborait présentement sa vendetta, accompagné à distance raisonnable de la plus puissante et infaillible des armes.

Munitions étalées sur la table récurée, le chimiste exposait par le menu détail son plan d'attaque. En parfait professeur, il adoptait un timbre ferme et clair, une diction irréprochable, et de sa voix puissante portant intentionnellement par-delà la seule cuisine, s'efforçait de modérer son débit afin de garder intact l'attention de son public inopiné.

« N'oublie pas, ordonna-t-il à son auditoire. Tu es la pièce maîtresse de notre entreprise. À chacun ses prérogatives : je m'occupe de la manutention et à mon signal, tu te charges de la manipulation psychologique. Prête ? »

Seuls des yeux ronds, un regard sérieux et un silence attentif lui répondirent.

« Parfait ! Nous avons donc : une dizaine de bouteilles en plastique vides — encensons-nous de l'utilité toute nouvelle de ces packs que John s'entête à rapporter chez nous — de l'eau oxygénée, du liquide vaisselle hypoallergénique — ton père est vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? — du colorant alimentaire et, enfin, de la levure lyophilisée, diluée dans quelques millilitres d'eau. Alors Mrs Watson, demanda-t-il gaiement, mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ?

— Bibbidi ! chantonna la fillette, d'une voix fluette bien qu'à moitié étouffée par la tototte dissimulant la rondeur de sa bouche.

— Bobbidi ! babilla-t-elle, perchée sur sa chaise haute alors que son parrain s'agitait frénétiquement au-dessus des récipients improvisés. Puis, une fois ses mélanges terminés, se pressa pour la rejoindre derrière sa barrière de sécurité, l'enjambant rapidement par la force de l'habitude.

— Boo ! » acclama la petite en lançant ses mains potelées en l'air tandis qu'une explosion de mousse chaude et multicolore envahissait la cuisine dans tous ses coins et recoins.

Face à tant d'enthousiasme, Sherlock ne put qu'adhérer avec bonheur à la vive intelligence cachée sous les bouclettes blondes et soyeuses.

« Tout à fait ! Réaction de décomposition autocatalytique du peroxyde d'hydrogène avec l'iodure de potassium ! Et maintenant… à toi de jouer ! »

Sur ces entrefaites, il subtilisa abruptement la tutute à la pauvre enfant qui passa du rire ravi aux larmes intarissables en un quart de seconde. La réaction en chaîne ne se fit pas attendre : en réponse aux cris désespérés de la chair de sa chair, John déboula dans le salon à la vitesse de l'éclair, pieds-nus, cheveux encore humides de la douche et visage couvert de mousse à raser.

« Rosie ! Ma Chérie ! Est-ce ça…va ? Mais… qu'est-ce que… ? SHERLOCK ! »

Ledit Sherlock ignora avec superbe le cri scandalisé de son ami, restitua la tétine à Rosamund — qui se remit aussitôt à gazouiller joyeusement — et la libéra de ses attaches avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« Ah John ! Tu tombes à pic. Quand tu auras recouvré figure humaine, il semblerait que « l'Antre » soit une fois encore nécessiteuse de tes impressionnants talents de fée du logis. Prends garde aux risques de brûlures thermiques et chimiques, mais en tant qu'homme avisé, je suis sûr que tu sauras faire à nouveau appel à mon cher frère et son équipe pour te débarrasser de ce bazar comme ils t'ont débarrassé du reste. Sur ce, bonne journée, John, nous sortons nous procurer des produits totalement inoffensifs au Tesco: Coca-Cola et Mentos. Ta fille trépigne d'impatience à l'idée d'étudier la nucléation, et tu sais que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Bye ! »

Et avant même que John n'ait repris ses esprits devant l'écumeux cataclysme dévastant leur cuisine, Sherlock lui adressa un clin d'œil, s'engouffra sur le palier et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, Rosamund solidement harnachée dans son porte-bébé, tous deux filant vers de nouvelles aventures d'apprentis chimistes.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ma toute première fic post saison 4, rien que pour ça je suis toute heureuse de l'avoir écrite \o/ Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec les extraits de la chanson, j'espère que leur utilisation vous a plu !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; La Belle et la Bête : « Gaston » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige », « L'amour est un cadeau » et « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale », « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » ; _Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Monde de Némo_ : « Nage droit devant toi » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mary Poppins_ : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » et « Honneur à tous » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Raiponce_ : « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Une avalanche de bisous à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à croire en ce recueil et qui se manifestent de la plus belle des façons : odea nigthingale, Adalas, Louisana NoGo, Madou-Dilou, Maeva Cerise, Elie Bluebell, Vampire1803, Mimi Kitsune, Gargouilles, hasegawa-chwan, shinobu24, Sanashiya, Nauss, louisalibi et Will McHope, MERCI pour toutes vos belles reviews sur les chapitres précédents.

Un déluuuuuge de remerciements à vous tous qui commentez encore mes fics les plus anciennes sur le fandom: Sanashiya et Nauss pour « Treasure at Rainbow's End » ; Ranne-Chan pour « Sang Froid » ; Drypteis pour « Réalité Alternée » ; Tristana379 pour « La Poussière en Dit Long » ; Tristana379, Anonymoussmouss et admamu pour « Doux Euphémisme » ; Lilitj (j'aurais aimé te remercier en MP ! Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que le côté glauque et triste te plaise :p ) pour « Aphasie » et enfin selenia7 et Will McHope pour « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice » .

Et bien sûr amour pour toujours à toutes les personnes qui me followent, me favorisent ou favorisent mes fics : )

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 22/04/2017, version définitive rédigée le 02/05/2017.


	14. Nage droit devant toi

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Nage droit devant toi_ » de _« Le monde de Némo_ ». Interprétée par Céline Monsarrat.

Sur un défi de **Nauss**. Ma Naussachussett, ce défi je veux le faire depuis tellement longtemps ! J'ai tout de suite su ce que j'allais en faire, quel personnage je voulais utiliser, quelle serait la ligne principale de mon scénario et pourtant, j'ai galéré comme une malade pour arriver à ce résultat, alors j'espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira !

 **Genre :** 221B. Drame, Crime. Pré saison 1 (Flash-Back).

 **Rating :** T pour thème abordé.

 **Pairing :** Aucun. Je vous laisse découvrir quel est le personnage vedette de ce défi : )

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma **Gargouilles** chérie, c'te fille incroyable qui me corrige avec talent à des moments improbables :p Encore merci !

* * *

 **Nage droit devant toi**

XxX

Dans le car scolaire reliant Brighton à la capitale, le brun ne tient plus en place. Gagné par l'atmosphère chaude d'anticipation et d'excitation, son cœur bat la chamade de concert avec la symphonie ininterrompue des rires gras et autres chansons hurlées à tue-tête.

Le voyage lui semble interminable.

.

L'odeur âcre du chlore borde de rouge l'orbe de ses yeux, assèche son épiderme et agresse ses sinus. Pourtant, assis sur la plus haute marche du gradin moite et rugueux, le jeune adolescent ne souhaite échanger sa place pour rien au monde.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

.

Sous les acclamations du public, l'horripilant gamin — champion de natation hautain au corps taillé par l'exercice — fait sensation et enchaîne les longueurs.

— C'est ça ! Vas-y ! Nage droit d'vant toi mon gars ! Du nerf !

Tandis que la voix rocailleuse de l'entraîneur se répercute contre les murs carrelés, il regarde sa montre, sourit et visse son walkman sur sa tête.

Et _enfin_ , sous ses yeux avides, l'espoir sportif ralentit subitement.

Puis, c'est la panique.

.

Du haut de son observatoire, Jim se délecte du spectacle macabre offert par le corps sans vie étendu sur le sol détrempé.

Volume à fond, il n'entend ni pleurs, ni cris, et seuls raisonnent délicieusement en lui l'euphorie du meurtre de Carl Powers et la suave mélodie des _Bee Gees_.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Je dois vous avouer que je suis insupportablement fière d'avoir fait un 221B avec _Bee Gees_ XD (j'ai décidé que c'était un mot en B ^^)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Et si vous aimez le format 221B j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour **Flo'wTralala** et la magnifique fic qu'elle m'a écrite pour mon anniversaire _« Vingt-neuf jours loin des yeux, et un jour près du coeur »_ et pour **Nauss** et sa non moins magnifique fic _« Für Elie »_.

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Le Monde qui est le mien » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; La Belle et la Bête : « Gaston » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige », « L'amour est un cadeau » et « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale », « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mary Poppins_ : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » ; _Mulan_ : « Comme un homme » et « Honneur à tous » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; Pocahontas 2 : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière ».

 **Remerciements :**

Quatre mois de silence sur cette fic et pourtant, une avalanche de reviews pour accueillir mon retour ! Comment vous dire à quel point je vous aime ? Et bien je vais simplement le crier sur tous les toits d'ffnet: **Louisana NoGo** , **odea nigthingale** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Liseron** (je suis contente que ça te plaise et suis très curieuse aussi, à quoi tu avais pensé en me proposant cette chanson ?), **Gargouilles** , **Tristana379** , **Mimi Kitsune, Art'Tite, shinobu24** , **Alena Aeterna** , **Madou-Dilou** , **Electre1964** , **Vampire1803** , **Nauss** , **Maeva Cerise** et **selenia7** , JE VOUS AIME !

Je ne vous oublie pas, vous qui avez commenté mes autres fics :

 **Rosedeschamps** et **selania7** sur _« La Poussière en Dit Long »,_ **Will McHope** sur _« Rien Vu, Rien Entendu »_ et _« You Know Nothing John Watson »_ , **Will McHope** et **selenia7** sur _« Aphasie »_ et **Cyrielle13** sur _« Système Solaire et Planète Platon »_ , JE VOUS AIME AUSSI !

Et AMOUR POUR TOUJOURS à toutes celles et ceux qui ont favorisé/followé mes fics ou mon profil !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 24/04/2017, version définitive rédigée le 29/04/2017, publié le 19/05/2017.

Prochain défi : le 3 juin 2017.


	15. Comme un homme

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Comme un homme_ » de _« Mulan_ ». Musique par Matthew Wilder ; Adaptation française de Luc Aulivier ; Interprétée par Patrick Fiori, José Garcia, Thierry Raguenau, Pierre-François Pistorio et Michel Vigné.

Sur un défi de **Hikari Yumeko**. J'adoooooore cette chanson et c'était très très dur de choisir un seul extrait donc j'en ai choisi cinq ce qui n'est pas du tout raisonnable pour un texte aussi court mais j'espère que ça ne gênera pas la lecture !

 **Genre :** Drabble. Romance, Fluff. Saison 1, 2 ou post saison 4.

 **Rating :** T.

 **Pairing :** JohnLock. Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture : Gargouilles** , merci pour tes remarques pertinentes qui me permettent de m'améliorer sans cesse !

* * *

 **Comme un homme**

XxX

Les jours passent paisiblement à Baker Street et pourtant, malgré sa vie actuelle riche d'aventures, d'amitiés et d'amours, le souvenir de l'Afghanistan ne quitte jamais vraiment le Capitaine John Watson.

Il y pense lorsqu'il prépare le thé à l'anglaise pour son fou de colocataire — Earl Grey parfaitement infusé, nuage de lait, un sucre et le tout sans jamais de remerciement s'il vous plaît — souhaitant parfois que les notes subtiles de bergamote émanant du breuvage brûlant prennent finalement la saveur du safran, de la cannelle, de la cardamome et du miel.

Il y pense lorsque ce même génie fou débite ses déductions au Yard, comme la flèche qui vibre et frappe en plein cœur, forçant respect, admiration et agacement certain sur son passage — et faisant ainsi remonter à la surface le temps où lui-même était aussi bien considéré qu'apprécié par ses hommes de la Royale Compagnie des Fusiliers de Northumberland, l'exaspération en moins.

Il y pense lorsqu'il s'élance sans crainte aux côtés du détective consultant dans les rues bondées de Londres, à la poursuite d'un quelconque criminel, l'adrénaline irriguant ses veines aussi violement que le cours du torrent de l' _Helmand_ — la placide _Tamise_ faisant pâle figure face à la rivière sauvage qu'il a tant de fois abordée dans les hauteurs de Sangin.

Il y pense lorsque confortablement installé dans son vieux fauteuil club défoncé, il relève un instant les yeux de son journal et plonge accidentellement dans la beauté irréelle des prunelles claires de son ami — s'y perdant aussi assurément qu'il se noyait à l'époque dans la contemplation des nuits de lune de l'Orient.

Il y pense même jusque dans la solitude de ses draps, lorsqu'il en est à regretter son soleil de plomb et sa chaleur étouffante, sans commune mesure avec le désir aussi ardent que le feu des volcans enflammant ses reins au souvenir insoutenable desdits yeux le détaillant avec soin.

Pour sûr, avec Sherlock Holmes omniprésent dans sa vie et dans son cœur, John Watson n'est pas prêt de se sortir l'Afghanistan de la tête…

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Pas évident pour moi de me mettre dans la peau de John Watson. Je suis bien plus à l'aise avec Sherlock qu'avec John, surtout quand il s'agit de parler de mon OTP à sens unique :p J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette version qui change un chouia de ma vision habituelle du JohnLock ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chanson à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; La Belle et la Bête : « Gaston » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige », « L'amour est un cadeau » et « Libérée, Délivrée » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale », « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mary Poppins_ : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; Pocahontas 2 : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

 **Vampire1803** , **odea nigthingale** , **selenia7** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Electre1964** , **Maeva Cerise** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Nauss** , **Gargouilles** , **Tristana379** , **shinobu24** , **Louisana NoGo** , **Alena Aeterna** , **Flo'wTralala** et **The Nymph'Nagisa** MERCI pour votre temps, votre confiance, votre amour et votre gentillesse à travers vos si belles reviews laissées sur ce recueil.

Je suis également très émue de voir que mes anciennes fics continuent de plaire. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui y ont laissé un petit mot : **Andr0medea** sur « _Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice_ » , **chamonutella** sur « _Aphasie_ » et « _Rien Vu, Rien Entendu_ » , **Will McHope** sur « _Icare_ » et **selenia7** sur « _L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie_ ».

Et pour finir un millier de baisers à toutes les personnes ayant laissé un favorite story sur l'une de mes fics *câlin*

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 29/04/2017, version définitive rédigée le 04/05/2017, publié le 03/06/2017.

Prochain défi : le 18 juin 2017.


	16. Libérée, délivrée

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Libérée délivrée_ » de _« La Reine des neiges_ ». Paroles et musique de Kristen Anderson-Lopez et Robert Lopez ; Adaptation française de Houria Belhadji ; Interprétée par Anaïs Delva.

Sur un défi de **Nauss** et **Akyra76**. Pas facile d'écrire sur cette chanson si connue ! Surtout que j'ai tout de suite voulu écrire sur Molly à cause d'un des extraits que je voulais à tout prix utiliser. Au final le tout ressemble terriblement à un des passages de ma fic _« I've Got Plans »_ (paie ta pub XD) et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas la lecture.

 **Genre :** Drabble. Romance et peut-être un petit peu d'Angst (mouhahahah) ? Saison 3 épisode 1.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** Molly/Sherlock, Molly/Tom, soupçon de Sherlock/John. Pas de Slash mais peut-être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma **Gargouilles** , absolument indispensable, même lorsqu'elle m'affirme ne rien avoir à toucher sur un texte. Need you, love you !

* * *

 **Liberée, délivrée**

XxX

L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit londonienne, blanchissant les rues goudronnées d'une fine pellicule de givre aussi enchanteresse que traîtresse. Immobile dans ce paysage féerique, Molly observe avec mélancolie la silhouette de Sherlock arpenter lentement l'asphalte gelé, les longs pans de son manteau fouettant l'air glacé derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une vulgaire tâche sombre et floue disparaissant à l'horizon.

Alors qu'il se subtilise définitivement à sa vue en tournant au détour d'une ruelle, elle relâche le souffle ému qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusqu'ici et réalise soudain la matérialité du froid mordant de ce début de soirée.

Frissonnante, la jeune femme resserre soigneusement autour de son cou l'écharpe rose tricotée main et croise les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir vain de recouvrer le peu de chaleur qu'elle garde encore en son sein après cette merveilleuse journée passée aux côtés du détective consultant. Mais en cet instant, toute la laine colorée du monde ne pourrait suffire à déloger le bloc de glace ayant élu domicile dans sa poitrine. Pas alors qu'elle vient tout juste d'annoncer à l'homme de ses rêves ses récentes fiançailles à un autre.

Elle _sait_ qu'elle a pris la bonne décision, que tourner la page et renoncer à cette idylle chimérique était la chose la plus sensée qu'elle ait faite depuis longtemps.

Elle _sait_ que Sherlock, trop heureux de se protéger derrière son masque de sociopathe autoproclamé, ne lui aurait, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais rendu toute l'étendue de son affection.

Elle _sait_ qu'elle n'est tout simplement _pas_ la bonne personne et que tous les « pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments » du brun ne fondront comme neige au soleil que devant l'éblouissant John Watson.

Elle _sait_ que l'amour bien trop fort qu'elle ressent pour le génie fou l'emprisonne dans une boucle sans espoir où la tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur du rejet l'empêchent de s'épanouir pleinement.

Molly _sait_ tout cela, elle est loin d'être la petite légiste timide, naïve et un peu cruche que les gens pensent connaître.

Tout comme elle _sait_ qu'avec Tom, elle touche enfin du doigt le bonheur tant rêvé d'aimer et être d'aimée en retour.

Alors tant pis si les larmes doivent couler.

Tant pis si son cœur doit se briser.

Ce soir, sous les fleurs de cristal gelées s'accrochant doucement à ses cheveux défaits et à ses cils bordés de larmes, Molly Hooper décide d'éteindre définitivement la flamme de son amour impossible pour le célèbre détective.

Elle grelotte, transie, mais ses lèvres bleuies s'étirent en un sourire apaisé.

Le froid est pour elle le prix de la liberté.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Je suis si contente d'avoir écrit de nouveau sur Molly ! J'aurais aimé la décrire heureuse et joyeuse mais elle me touche tellement dans son amour désespéré pour Sherlock… (et puis bon… vous me connaissez je suis sadique niéhéhé ).

Encore une fois je me suis laissée allée dans le nombre d'extraits à utiliser XD Oh et pardon si je vous ai mis la chanson dans la tête :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; La Belle et la Bête : « Gaston » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale », « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mary Poppins_ : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; Pocahontas 2 : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Mes lecteurs chéris, merci pour tous vos petits mots adorables sur mon précédent chapitre, merci de m'avoir rassuré sur mon John pour lequel j'avais des doutes, merci de continuer à me suivre et à me laisser vos belles reviews, merci **Vampire1803, shinobu24, Elie Bluebell, Louisana NoGo, Adalas, Electre1964, Nauss, selenia7, odea nigthingale, Gargouilles, Maeva Cerise, Alena Aeterna** et **Mimi Kitsune**!

Des remerciements tout particuliers à **The Nymph'Nagisa** qui m'a noyé sous les favs et pour sa review sur _« Rien Vu, Rien Entendu »_ )

Et je n'oublie pas tous les petits timides qui n'osent pas s'exprimer en public :p MERCI infiniment pour vos follows et vos favs en tout genre, vous êtes des amours !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 30/04/2017, version définitive rédigée le 04/05/2017, publié le 18/06/2017.

Prochain défi : le 3 juillet 2017.

* * *

 _Bonne fête à tous les papas du monde, qu'ils soient encore avec nous ou dans nos souvenirs et nos cœurs._


	17. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ » de _« Mary Poppins_ ». Paroles et musique de Richard M. Sherman et Robert B. Sherman ; Adaptation française de Christian Jollet ; Interprétée par Eliane Thibault et Michel Roux.

Sur un défi de **Gargouilles.** Espèce de sadiiiiiiiiique, cette chanson est VRAIMENT un défi difficile ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je le trouve également génial car non seulement je n'y aurai jamais pensé de moi-même mais en plus tu m'as permis d'écrire pour la première fois sur ton chouchou d'amour, ce Mycroft que je trouvais hors de portée jusqu'ici. Mais pour toi, je suis prête à tout *love*

 **Genre :** OS. Friendship , family, humor, jalousy (hiiiiii je vous refais le coup du 1er chapitre :p ). Saison 1, 2 ou post saison 4.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** Rivalité Sherlock/Mycroft, amitié John/Sherlock, amitié John/Mycroft. Pas de Slash mais peut-être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Heu eh bien **Gargouilles** , qui bêtate ses propres défis, hé oui, je ne peux tout simplement pas me passer de toi

* * *

 **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

XxX

Un silence de mort régnait en maître dans l'appartement autrefois chaleureux du 221B Baker Street tandis que les deux hommes, assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'affrontaient du regard sans mot dire.

Le plus jeune, provocateur et frimeur, dévisageait furieusement son vis-à-vis du haut de son fauteuil griffé. Perché sur le dossier défoncé, un coude sur le genou et son autre bras farouchement agrippé à l'objet rectangulaire qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine, il ne maintenait sa stabilité précaire qu'en enfonçant profondément ses pieds nus dans l'assise moelleuse du siège maltraité. Son numéro d'équilibriste durait maintenant depuis de trop longues minutes et il avait pleinement conscience de l'engourdissement progressif de ses membres à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Cependant, malgré tout l'inconfort induit par une telle situation, Sherlock refusait de quitter cette position savamment étudiée et délibérément adoptée afin de lui conférer sentiment de puissance et de supériorité sur l'être démoniaque avec qui il partageait son salon en ce moment même.

L'aîné, conformiste et discret, le fixait calmement en retour depuis le vieux fauteuil club démodé. Assis en son extrémité, droit comme un I, et prenant grand soin de ne surtout pas s'adosser contre le coussin Union Jack derrière lui, il ne profitait en aucun cas du siège douillet et confortable. Car s'il s'était imposé assez facilement chez son petit frère cleptomane, Mycroft se savait en terrain miné et connaissait les potentiels risques pour son intégrité physique s'il avait le malheur de se montrer trop familier avec certains aspects de son environnement actuel. Et la _chose_ au plaid pelucheux sur lequel il n'était qu'à moitié installé en faisait précisément partie du fait de son habituel possesseur.

Las de cette guerre puérile et pressé de récupérer son bien dans son intégralité, Mycroft brisa définitivement le silence pesant :

— Tu es ridicule, Sherlock. Je te le demande une dernière fois : rends-le-moi, ordonna-t-il à travers ses dents serrées par la frustration, sans jamais pour autant perdre son flegme légendaire.

Bien sûr, le brun n'avait nulle intention de restituer l'objet de son larcin, pas tant que son mystère persistait, et en réponse à l'injonction nasillarde, il se contenta de plisser un peu plus les yeux avant de sauter subitement de son perchoir, rompant ainsi l'intensité de leur contact visuel.

Le jeune homme se précipita sur la table de la salle à manger qu'il déblaya d'un geste ample et brusque, complètement indifférent aux monticules de papier s'écrasant à terre et aux partitions de musique volant dans les airs. Sans douceur, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur la surface plane ainsi libérée, l'ouvrit, et s'acharna frénétiquement sur l'interface en plastique sombre.

Un bruit horripilant sorti alors des enceintes de la machine diabolique, accompagné de LA phrase que Sherlock ne supportait plus de voir après toutes ces heures passées à la contempler rageusement, et ce, malgré ses innombrables efforts pour la faire disparaître.

 _Mot de passe incorrect_

C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. De toute sa vie, jamais telle chose ne s'était encore produite. Aucun password n'était en mesure de lui résister. Absolument _aucun_. Et il l'avait d'ailleurs brillement prouvé lors de la ridicule affaire du téléphone « inviolable » d'Irène Adler ou du code d'accès prétendument « top secret » du Major de la base militaire de Baskerville dont le nom lui échappait totalement.

Tout cela ne pouvait donc _pas_ arriver. L'échec était inenvisageable, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de l'ordinateur de son propre frère et non pas de celui d'un parfait inconnu. Accéder au contenu du laptop gouvernemental n'aurait dû être qu'une simple formalité, un jeu d'enfant simplissime, et non pas un véritable casse-tête contre lequel il butait obstinément.

Il refusait que Mycroft gagne la partie, il était radicalement hors de question qu'il soit, une fois de plus, le _smart one_.

— Sherlock… gronda le gouvernement britannique qui commençait légèrement à s'impatienter. Même les ducs et maharadjahs prennent le temps de m'écouter, en conséquence, _Brothermine_ , entends bien ceci : tu ne _peux pas_ hacker cet ordinateur portable, tu en es tout simplement incapable. Alors accepte la dure réalité, rends-moi mon outil de travail et je me ferai une joie de disparaître de ta vue.

Le détective allait riposter de sa réplique la plus acerbe quand les pas pressés et la voix inquiète de John se firent entendre depuis l'escalier.

— Sherlock ? J'ai eu ton message ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va… bien ?

Un John essoufflé passa le pas de la porte et sa question mourut sur ses lèvres en avisant le deuxième Holmes présent dans la pièce.

— Docteur Watson ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! annonça joyeusement le gentleman en saluant le nouveau venu d'un hochement de tête poli. Peut-être que _vous_ , vous arriverez à faire entendre raison à mon adorable petit-frère ? poursuivit-il, plein de condescendance en reportant son attention sur Sherlock qui le considérait de ses yeux glacés de mépris.

— Mycroft ?! s'interrogea le blond, interdit. Qu'est-ce que...

La vision insolite du premier-né des Holmes tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume trois pièces Paul Smith et installé du bout des fesses sur son vieux fauteuil miteux le priva momentanément de ses mots. Puis, une fois la surprise passée, il se tourna vers son colocataire, la colère irradiant de son être tout entier.

— Putain Sherlock, si tu m'as fait traverser la ville pour une de tes stupides histoires de rivalité fraternelle, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Le limier balaya les protestations de son ami d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant sans même prendre la peine de répondre à ses invectives. En lieu et place, il opta pour ce à quoi il était le plus doué après l'Art de la déduction : la manipulation psychologique pure et simple.

— John, aide-moi, l'implora-t-il de son timbre grave et sciemment troublé, touchant immédiatement le médecin en plein cœur.

John prit une grande inspiration, bloqua un instant son souffle, et poussa finalement un profond soupir alors qu'il rendait trop facilement les armes en secouant la tête de dépit.

— Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Besoin de tes compétences.

— Tu es blessé ? paniqua aussitôt l'ex-militaire.

— Non, en l'état, tes aptitudes médicales ne seront pas nécessaires, contrairement à tes connaissances cruciverbistes, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde le détective consultant.

— Quoi ?

— Les mots croisés John, essaye de suivre un peu ! Je n'arrive pas à craquer ce foutu truc, expliqua-t-il en désignant du doigt le portable incriminé, je cherche un mot de passe entre trente et quarante lettres, choisi par mon _frangin_ ici présent, autre que glycosylphosphatidyléthanolamines, orthochlorobenzalmalonitrile, dichlorodiphényltrichloroéthane, cyclopentanoperhydrophénanthrène et hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobie.

John grimaça.

— C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce, approuva Sherlock.

— Quoi ? demanda une nouvelle fois le blond.

— Es-tu _sourd_? Les statistiques sont pourtant formelles, la déficience auditive ne devrait t'affecter que d'ici une bonne dizaine d'années.

— Ma déficience auditive t'emmerde Sherlock, répète ce que tu viens de dire. Mot-pour-mot.

— Sérieusement John ? Tu deviens sénile, j'ai dit « je cherche un mot de passe entre trente et quarante lettres, choisi par... »

— Non pas ça, ta toute dernière phrase, insista John tout en se retenant d'assommer du plat de la main l'insupportable connard qui lui servait de meilleur-ami et en scrutant scrupuleusement l'attitude de Mycroft.

— « C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce » ? répéta le plus jeune des Holmes.

La réaction de Mycroft ne se fit pas attendre : son pied tressauta légèrement, un tic discret agita sa paupière droite et son regard fila le temps d'une microseconde jusqu'au parapluie appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée, avant de revenir d'un air pincé sur le généraliste qui le dévisageait avec un grand sourire.

John éclata d'un rire incrédule.

— Oh Mycroft, c'est tellement cliché ! s'amusa t-il. Sherlock, connais-tu Mary Poppins ? Non, évidemment que non, argumenta-t-il sans attendre de réponse de sa part tout en s'approchant du laptop. Pas la peine de te plonger dans ton Mind Palace, c'est une information que tu n'aurais certainement pas pris la peine de retenir si tu en avais eu connaissance un jour, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mary Poppins est un film musical populaire des années soixante et tu viens sans le savoir d'en citer un extrait au mot près.

— Et quel rapport avec notre affaire ? questionna le brun, en fronçant les sourcils, complètement perdu.

— Mary Poppins, le personnage principal du film du même nom, ne se sépare absolument _jamais_ de son parapluie magique.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent tandis que les joues de Mycroft prirent une infime et inédite teinte rosée.

— Et une des chansons les plus connues de cette comédie est… supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ! s'exclama John tout en tapant sur le clavier d'un air triomphant.

 _Mot de passe incorrect_

Le message d'erreur le déstabilisa un instant, puis il gloussa de plus belle, ses doigts encore suspendus au-dessus des touches.

— Suis-je bête… « Et si vous le dites à l'envers, ça vous donne dociousalipristicfragicalisuper », cita-t-il avant de retenter sa chance avec succès, « mais c'est tout de même aller un peu loin. »

— « Indubitablement. » répondit Mycroft, bon joueur, alors qu'il complétait les paroles de la chanson en échangeant un sourire complice avec John, oubliant ainsi ses propres recommandations quant à la familiarité qu'il ne devait surtout _pas_ avoir avec les possessions de son cadet.

Et même le déverrouillage de l'ordinateur ne suffit pas à calmer Sherlock après une telle démonstration de connivence. Sans aucune autre forme de procès, il mit presque aussitôt son frère, sa machine satanique et son parapluie ridicule à la porte et bouda tout le reste de la journée, roulé en boule dans le canapé, sans adresser à John autre chose que des regards douloureusement trahis et accusateurs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il exige en fin de soirée de regarder en boucle le célèbre film de Disney sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'en critiquer vigoureusement tous ses aspects.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais osé me lancer dans une fic où Mycroft était un des personnages principal. Il m'intimide beaucoup et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer et de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre honneur. Alors je m'en remets à votre jugement et espère que ce premier essai n'est pas trop maladroit.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; La Belle et la Bête : « Gaston » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale », « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; Pocahontas 2 : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » _; Tarzan_ : « Entre deux mondes » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Mes revieweurs d'amour, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire en la chance que j'ai de vous avoir. Merci d'illuminer mes journées à chaque nouvelle review sur ce recueil, merci **Mimi Kitsune** , **Madou-Dilou** , **Vampire1803** , **Will McHope** , **selenia7** , **odea nigthingale** , **Maeva Cerise** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Adalas** , **The Nymph'Nagisa** , **shinobu24** , **Gargouilles** , **Tristana379** , **Louisana NoGo** , **Bebec** et **Lucky-Holmes** !

Et je suis définitivement la plus chanceuse du monde grâce à l'adorable **Lucky-Holmes** qui m'a fait la belle surprise de laisser un petit mot sur nombre de mes vieilles fics : _« Treasure at Rainbow's End » « Sang Froid » « Réalité Alternée » « L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie » « La Poussière en Dit Long » « Icare » « Aphasie » « Système Solaire et Planète Platon »_ et _« You Know Nothing John Watson »_ ! Merci encore pour tout !

Enfin, comme de coutume, j'embrasse très fort tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une trace de leur passage via un fav ou un follow que ce soit sur mes histoires ou mon profil. Love You All !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 08/05/2017, version définitive rédigée le 27/05/2017, publié le 03/07/2017.

\- Edit du 16/07/2017 - Prochain défi : le 3 août 2017.


	18. Entre deux mondes

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Entre deux mondes_ » de _« Tarzan_ ». Paroles et musique de Phil Collins _  
_; Adaptation française de Luc Auvilier ; Interprétée par Phil Collins.

Sur un défi de **Gargouilles.** Oui, deux fois de suite, mais faut dire qu'après celui-ci, il m'en reste encore 11 de ton cru XD Premier défi sur « Tarzan » alors j'ai mis le paquet pour que ça te plaise autant que ça me plaît ^^ (et là ça veut tout dire et ça va faire fuir tout le monde :p )

 **Genre :** , angst. Saison 3 épisode 3.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** John/Mary, Sherlock/John. Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma **Gargouilles** adorée, toujours là pour chasser le doute lorsqu'il me paralyse. Merci merci et encore mille mercis.

* * *

 **Entre deux mondes**

XxX

Sherlock Holmes, seul détective consultant au monde, chimiste de talent, homme de savoir et de science, violoniste hors pair, polyglotte, connard invétéré et, contre toute attente, amateur de danse classique à ses heures perdues, telle est la définition que tout à chacun peut se faire de l'illustre enquêteur demeurant au non moins célèbre 221B Baker Street.

Pourtant, derrière son esprit rationnel, sa logique implacable et sa langue acérée, se cache une caractéristique aussi méconnue qu'insoupçonnée du grand public : n'en déplaise à certains, William Sherlock Scott Holmes est en fait un grand rêveur.

Enfant, ses songes se peuplaient de tempêtes dantesques, de bateaux pirates, de corsaires estropiés et de trésors engloutis. Libre de voguer sur les flots déchaînés, loin de toute forme d'obédience et maître de son propre destin.

Adolescent, il n'aspirait qu'à se délier de l'étouffant carcan soigneusement tissé par son grand-frère inflexible et surprotecteur. Libre de repousser les limites, brisant règles et tabous à coup de cigarettes et de substances psychotropes roulées main.

Jeune homme, il plongeait tête baissée dans les mirages fantasmagoriques de la drogue, s'injectant intentionnellement dans les veines la fine poudre blanche diluée à l'odeur amère. Libre d'apaiser de lui-même et en peu de temps les affres de son esprit tourmenté.

Adulte, et jusqu'à la Chute, il s'évadait sur les scènes de crimes, euphorique de dénouer enquêtes insolubles et casse têtes inextricables sous l'œil brillant d'admiration de son colocataire, assistant et seul ami. Libre d'exploiter sans réserve toute l'étendue de son génie, de rompre avec la solitude et de profiter pleinement de la vie.

Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de sa renaissance, après deux ans d'exil éprouvants passés à fantasmer sur le retour tant espéré de ces jours heureux, sa chimère prend la forme, le parfum, le sourire, les yeux et le nom de John Watson. Libre d'aimer et d'affranchir enfin son cœur des murs solides et hauts l'emprisonnant depuis tant d'années.

Plus que jamais, Sherlock n'a de cesse de rêver.

Même l'annonce du mariage de son meilleur ami avec une autre que lui ne parvient à étouffer la flamme brûlante de ses désirs. Pas quand la jeune mariée ressemble ainsi quasiment en tous points et de manière si troublante au témoin — si ce n'est physiquement — et encore moins lorsqu'à l'annonce de la félonie de sa nouvelle épouse, John décide de réinvestir temporairement la chambre qu'il occupait jadis à Baker Street.

Car au fond, et de façon très égoïste, il espère vraiment que tous ces mensonges lui rendront définitivement le blond, son attention, son affection et bien plus encore…

Mais à l'approche de Noël, au domaine familial des Holmes surchargé de décorations scintillantes et écœurantes, le brun vit finalement son plus grand cauchemar : dans le petit salon chaleureux et sous le doux crépitement du feu, le brave et fidèle John Watson offre à sa femme son pardon sans réserve et son amour renouvelé.

Et caché par la porte entrebâillée, le brun, le cœur serré, détourne les yeux de la vision aussi belle que douloureuse des époux tendrement enlacés.

Pour Sherlock, le rêve s'endort.

Mais pas l'espoir.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Oui, on renoue une fois encore avec l'amour mélancolique de Sherlock pour John ^^ Que voulez-vous, c'est mon péché mignon :p Et attendez-vous à en lire beaucoup d'autres comme ça.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » ; _La Belle et le Clochard 2_ : « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale », « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Un très très grand merci pour toutes les adorables reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur les chapitres précédents, je vous adore !

 **Vampire1803** , **Gargouilles** , **Elie Bluebell** , **selenia7** , **Tristana379** , **Adalas** , **The Nymph'Nagisa** , **Bebec** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **shinobu24** , **Will McHope** , **Madou-Dilou, Maeva Cerise** , **Electre1964** , **odea nigthingale** , **Louisana NoGo** et **Hasegawa-algue**.

Et je suis plus que ravie de l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon dernier OS _« Rosae mundi magnifica familia »_ , vous n'avez beaucoup gâtée et j'embrasse fort **Maya Holmes** , **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** , **Maeva Cerise** , **Nalou** , **selenia7** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Kay Snape** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Allteas** , **odea nigthingale** , **Reglisseglisse** et **Tristana379** pour leurs petits mots qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur.

Plein d'amour également pour les revieweurs sur mes anciennes fics : **The Nymph'Nagisa** (je t'adore toi :p ) sur _« Treasure at Rainbow's End »_ , _« Sang Froid »_ , _« Antagonisme »_ , _« La Poussière en Dit Long »_ et _« Icare »_ **The Nymph'Nagisa** et **I LOVE SSHH** sur _« Réalité Alternée »_ **selenia7** sur _« L'Ennui Fait le Fond de la Vie »_ et **I LOVE SSHH** sur _« I've Got Plans »_

Et bien sur un ENORME merci pour les favs et follows sur mes histoires où mon profil *love*

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 18/05/2017, version définitive rédigée le 27/05/2017, publié le 05/08/2017.

Prochain défi : le 29 août 2017 (pause estivale bah ouais j'suis en vacaaaaaances \o/ )


	19. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça_ » de _« la Belle et le Clochard 2_ ». Musique de Melissa Manchester et Norman Gimbel ; Adaptation française de Luc Auvilier ; Interprétée par Emmanuel Dahl et Veronica Antico.

Sur un défi de **Morgan Terri Befan**. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai séché sur cette proposition! Pas évident pour moi car je n'ai jamais regardé un seul Disney « 2 » (sauf Toy Story), et pour le coup cette chanson que je ne connaissais pas ne m'a inspiré qu'une page blanche… jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de l'attente ^^

Beaucoup de dialogue, peu de description et aucune incise, j'avais envie de changer un peu de style, si ce n'est sur le fond, au moins sur la forme :p

Et en ce 29 aout, j'en profite pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à mon petit Clélio qui fête ses 3 ans aujourd'hui (et qui a fait son entrée en maternelle hier snif snif). Et n'oubliez pas, le 29 aout est également la date de naissance du philosophe John Locke ! Qu'avons-nous dit au sujet des coïncidences ? XD (oui je compte bien faire la blague tous les ans !)

 **Genre :** OS. Family, Romance, Drama. Saison 3 épisode 3.

 **Rating :** T pour thème abordé.

 **Pairing :** Relation fraternelle Sherlock/Mycroft, JohnLock, Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Efficace et pas cher c'est **Gargouilles** que j'préfère c'est **Gargouilles** ! XD

* * *

 **Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça**

XxX

La berline de luxe venait de quitter l'autoroute M4 et filait maintenant à toute allure en direction de Cowbride Road quand l'un deux se décida enfin à briser le silence de mort régnant dans l'habitacle depuis leur départ de Londres, trois heures auparavant.

— J'aimerais juste comprendre, Sherlock.

— Oh crois-moi, tu n'en es pas capable Mycroft, pas cette fois.

Etouffées par le cuir épais et moelleux recouvrant intégralement l'intérieur de la Bentley, leurs voix se distinguaient à peine du ronronnement sonore qu'offrait la puissance du moteur V8 et ses 507 chevaux.

— Tu as tué un homme de sang-froid, Sherlock ! Un homme innocent et sans défense. Un homme que je t'avais par ailleurs scrupuleusement enjoint de ne pas approcher.

— Charles Augustus Magnussen était l'antithèse de l'innocence et ne possédait pas une once d'humanité en lui, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est plus. Ne le fait surtout pas passer pour un Saint ou pire encore, pour une victime. Il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un répugnant requin, un sadique et un pervers.

— Qu'importe. Je t'avais sommé de ne pas t'en mêler !

— Et quoi ? T'attendais-tu réellement à ce que je t'obéisse en aveugle ? Je t'en prie Mycroft, tu me connais mieux que ça.

— C'est en effet la douce illusion que j'entretenais à ton égard. Cependant, mon petit frère n'était pas censé devenir un meurtrier !

À l'annonce de ces mots, Sherlock détourna le regard pour fixer le paysage défilant au dehors. Ce n'était pas tant la dénomination crachée avec hargne qui l'incommodait – il aurait exécuté mille fois cette ignoble raclure si on lui en avait donné l'occasion – que la déception nettement perceptible dans l'intonation et le langage corporel tout entier de son aîné.

Alors que la voiture ralentissait à l'approche d'un virage, ses yeux se posèrent sur un panneau d'information blanchâtre, couvert de mousse à mi-hauteur, et ayant connu des jours meilleurs.

 _Warren Mill_

 _Farm Park_

 _Ouvert toute l'année de 10h30 à 18h30_

Son cœur eut une brusque embardée. Il avait étudié le trajet et sut qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à destination.

— Je t'avais prévenu, Sherlock, qu'en t'en prenant à lui, c'est à moi que tu t'attaquerais. À moins que cela n'ait justement constitué ta principale source de motivation ?

— Ne sois pas stupide, tout ne tourne pas autour de ton nez proéminent.

— Alors quoi ? Ou devrais-je demander... qui ?

— Il menaçait Mary.

— Au vu des antécédents fraîchement percés à jour de cette chère Mrs Watson, il me semble qu'elle disposait de toutes les capacités requises pour régler leur différend sans que tu ne te sentes obligé d'intervenir.

— Crois-tu qu'elle l'aurait épargné ? Si je ne l'avais pas supprimé, elle s'en serait chargée elle-même !

— Précisément. Elle aurait alors été immédiatement inculpée puis emprisonnée et je n'aurais pas eu à subir cet éprouvant trajet en ta compagnie.

— Ça aurait tué John !

La phrase fut hurlée, ses cordes vocales se brisant sur les dernières syllabes du prénom jusqu'ici évité et pourtant ô combien aimé.

— Ah. Nous y voilà.

— Il… John. Je ne pouvais pas… le bébé et…

Terriblement frustré de perdre le contrôle face à l'ennemi, il stoppa net ses élucubrations et prit une profonde inspiration. Après quelques secondes de flottement, sa voix résonna à nouveau, stable mais teintée de désespoir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

— Il a besoin d'elle. Et ce que je veux c'est… Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

Consterné d'effroi, Mycroft le dévisageait comme s'il venait brusquement de lui pousser une seconde tête.

— Seigneur… Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je te l'ai maintes et maintes fois répété : être affecté n'est pas un avantage. Et tu ne peux décemment pas privilégier le bonheur de cet homme en dépit du tien !

— Je le peux et je le fais. Aussi inconcevable que cela paraisse pour quiconque me connaissant, sache que c'est ainsi : je pense à moi après et à lui d'abord.

— Mais quelle folie ! Alors quoi Sherlock ? Ces… émotions, ces frissons, sensations, qu'importe leur nom, valent-elles réellement la peine de glisser dans la peau d'un vulgaire assassin condamné à l'exil pour expier ses crimes ? Valent-elles la mort Sherlock ? Car j'ai été on ne peut plus clair : ce petit voyage en Europe de l'Est sera tout sauf une promenade de santé !

Les yeux flamboyants, Sherlock redressa le menton, carra les épaules et délivra avec fierté sa plus belle et grande vérité.

— John Watson vaut toutes les peines du monde.

Estomaqué et bouleversé malgré lui par cet aveu, le politicien en perdit de sa superbe et resta muet de stupeur devant l'amour sincère et véritable se reflétant dans les iris troublées de son vis-à-vis.

Sherlock lui sourit alors avec indulgence, douceur et tristesse mêlées.

— Je t'avais prévenu, Mycroft. Cela dépasse ton entendement.

Il n'y eut subitement plus rien à ajouter : la base aérienne de St Athan se profilait à l'horizon. Et un avion prêt à décoller attendait le plus jeune.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Je prends vraiment goût à écrire avec Mycroft... je l'ai tellement négligé que j'ai envie de le mettre partout maintenant!

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve » et « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Infernale », « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Vous avez été très nombreux à m'assaillir de notifications pendant mes vacances et vous avez ensoleillé mon dur retour à la réalité, merci pour tout !

Merci à **shinobu24** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **selenia7** , **odea nigthingale** , **Vampire1803** , **Maeva Cerise** , **Bebec** , **I LOVE SSHH** , **Gargouilles** , **Tristana379** , **LunaQueen** , **Hasegawa-algue** et **Louisana NoGo** pour vos retours sur ce recueil que j'aime tant.

Et une avalanche de remerciements pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissé sur mes anciennes fics : **I LOVE SSHH** , **Vampire1803** , **Art'Tite** et **shinobu24** sur _« Rosae mundi magnifica familia »_ **I LOVE SSHH** et **Allteas** sur _« Treasure at Rainbow's End »_ et _« Sang Froid »_ ; **Allteas** sur _« Antagonisme »_ **IdeaLise** et **LunaQueen** sur _« Doux Euphémisme »_ et encore une fois l'adorable **LunaQueen** sur _« Icare »_ , _« Aphasie »_ , _« Système Solaire et Planète Platon »_ et _« Don't Be Dad »_ !

Comme de coutume j'embrasse aussi très fort tous les nouveaux followeurs/favoriseurs de mes fics et/ou mon profil ^^

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 10/07/2017, version définitive rédigée le 16/07/2017, publié le 29/08/2017.

Prochain défi : le 28 septembre 2017 (car petit OS prévu entre temps)


	20. Infernal

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Infernal_ » de _« Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ ». Musique de Alan Menken ; Adaptation française de Luc Auvilier ; Interprétée par Jean Piat et les Chœurs.

Sur un défi de **SomeCoolName** et **Gargouilles** **.** Raaaaaah cette chanson est si dérangeante et pleine de débauche ! Je ne pouvais qu'en faire quelque chose de sale impliquant notre Jimmy chéri ! En espérant que l'absence de smut ne vous déçoive pas trop.

 **Genre :** OS. Angst, Romance. Saison 2 épisode 3.

 **Rating :** M pour langage sexuel cru bien qu'imagé, sous-entendus sexuels et réactions physiques.

 **Pairing :** Moriarty/John (une première pour moi !) et JohnLock. Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Mon œil de lynx, mon aigle Royal qui trône, impérial (ah zut je me trompe de défi XD), bref, ma **Gargouilles** quoi !

* * *

 **Infernal**

 **XxX**

— Nous sommes pareil, toi et moi.

Cheveux courts, raides et gominés, coiffés en arrière, contre cheveux mi-longs, bouclés sans artifices, laissés au naturel.

Chemise unie col club fermé _The Kooples_ , contre chemise à liseré col italien déboutonné _Dolce and Gabbana._

Costume gris _Reiss_ , édition limitée, contre costume noir _Spencer Hart_ , coupe classique.

Barbe légère de trois jours, contre barbe fraîchement rasée du matin même.

Iris noirs d'encre, contre iris bleus océan.

Sourire pervers, contre sourire absent.

Sherlock ne pouvait être plus en désaccord qu'il ne l'était déjà avec la déclaration de son invité surprise et ne put empêcher nez et sourcils de se froncer sous l'affront.

— Oh non mon Chou, il ne s'agit pas là d'apparence, le détrompa l'homme lui faisant face. Je suis définitivement à tomber par terre tandis que toi…

Il laissa mourir sa phrase dans une grimace comique avant de la cacher derrière une gorgée de thé.

Sherlock avait bien conscience que le but premier de Moriarty était de le déstabiliser autant que faire se peut. Tout convergeait en ce sens, depuis son entrée grinçante dans l'appartement, quand bien même était-il resté totalement muet en prenant possession des lieux, jusqu'au choix du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était négligemment installé après avoir pioché la plus rouge des pommes présentes dans la coupe à fruits en métal chromé de la table basse du salon.

Le criminel n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'en désignant le fauteuil de John afin que l'intrus s'y assoie, Sherlock avait par là-même anticipé son envie sirupeuse de le provoquer. C'est pourquoi il prit bien soin de ne pas montrer sa satisfaction quand Moriarty choisit finalement la place habituelle du détective au lieu de celle de son ami. Qu'il soit damné si ce sadique posait à nouveau les mains sur John ou sur ses affaires.

Jambes croisées, tasse en porcelaine en main, James Moriarty le dévisageait, un rictus carnassier aux lèvres.

— Que tu crois, Trésor. Je n'allais tout de même pas te priver du plaisir de te vautrer dans son parfum. Entêtant, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, comme j'ai adoré m'en gorger quand il m'a pressé si fort contre lui dans la piscine.

Sherlock prit une inspiration laborieuse en serrant la mâchoire, ses longs doigts s'enfonçant avec hargne dans les accoudoirs moelleux à défaut de pouvoir en entourer la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Jim ? Que voulez-vous au juste, mis à part piller mes réserves de nourriture ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, décidé à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu vicieux et tentant d'ignorer la fragrance de John l'entourant en effet de toute part.

— Tu sais ce que je veux.

— Me « brûler » ? À la bonne heure… Dois-je me méfier de cette tasse de thé ?

— Oh ! Oh joli, très joli, le sarcasme comme mécanisme de défense. J'adore ! s'exclama le criminel, excessivement joyeux. Car c'est ainsi que tu le protèges n'est-ce pas ? Ce brave petit cœur que tu dissimules aux autres. Ce cœur que j'ai vu, que je veux, et que je vais me faire une telle joie d'enflammer, de souiller, de transformer en une masse gémissante et, hum, suintante. Ce cœur que je vais posséder Sherlock, et qui me suppliera de le faire. Car ils me veulent tous Chéri, tous ces chiens, pour eux je suis Mister Sexe et il finira lui aussi par me vouloir. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire, croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer !

Impossible pour le détective de ne pas remarquer les pupilles dilatées, le souffle saccadé et la protubérance déformant lentement l'entre-jambe maintenant exagérément écarté de l'être dépravé assis en face de lui. Il frissonna de dégoût, ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de se reprendre et de les visser avec détermination dans les orbites sombres de folie de Moriarty.

— Mon « cœur » a bien plus de droiture qu'une commune, vulgaire foule de traîne-misère, annonça-t-il en repoussant la nausée lui tordant les tripes.

— Vraiment Sherlock ? Et de qui parle-t-on cette fois ? Car si c'est de toi, je n'en crois pas un traître mot, et tss-tss c'est si mal de mentir de la sorte. Mummy ne t'a certainement pas élevé comme ça !

Moriarty porta la pomme à la lisière de sa bouche en secouant la tête de dépit, comme si c'était à elle qu'il adressait ses reproches sardoniques.

— Quelle brûlure, quelle torture cela doit être pour toi de vivre à ses côtés sans oser toucher, sentir, sucer, sans pouvoir… croquer le fruit défendu.

Il s'interrompit juste le temps de prendre une pleine bouchée de la chair craquante, juteuse et sucrée et de gémir bruyamment.

— Sans assouvir le péché de désir qui te ronge de l'intérieur, termina-t-il, en léchant le jus recouvrant ses lèvres.

Sherlock était rouge de colère contenue, ses paupières plissées en un regard assassin et non, les paroles de ce cinglé n'éveillaient absolument rien en lui. Ni fantasmes éveillés habilement dissimulés aux yeux de son aveugle de colocataire, ni souvenirs de rêves mouillés, impliquant une peau bronzée, un corps trapu et des cheveux blond cendrés, et refourgués dans les fins fonds de son Palais Mental. Et s'il mourrait de chaud ce n'était qu'à cause des incroyables propriétés thermiques de ce foutu plaid en laine à l'odeur enivrante recouvrant le vieux fauteuil club sur lequel son corps prenait appui.

— C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? feula Sherlock, son timbre descendant d'une octave sous la fureur et la frustration mêlée.

— Presque, presque. Oh là là, les puceaux sont toujours si impatients ! Je veux être sûr que le message soit bien passé Bébé. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi, quoi que tu en dises. Nous sommes tous les deux des passionnés et aimons les mêmes… adorables petites choses. Et ma passion te mènera en enfer, sois en certain.

— À quoi tout cela rime-t-il ? s'écria le limier, perdant effectivement patience.

— Je veux résoudre le problème, annonça son convive en reprenant tout son sérieux. Notre problème. Le dernier problème. La chute. La question étant : tomberas-tu pour lui, Sherlock ?

Ils se levèrent tous deux, chacun lissant les plis de leur costume sans se quitter du regard.

— Laisse-moi ton cœur Sherlock. Laisse-le-moi, ou je ferais en sorte qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul.

Et sur ces dires, le parrain du crime quitta le 221B Baker Street aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré, laissant derrière lui la pomme déchiquetée comme auspice et un détective consultant tremblant de tous ses membres, cruellement conscient de la réelle teneur de leur conversation à double sens.

 _John…_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'écris un Johnarty ! ça me donne terriblement envie d'en lire *_* Quelqu'un pour en écrire parmi vous ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » ; _La Petite Sirène_ : « Pauvres âmes en perdition » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve » et « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Je ne remercierai jamais assez la poignée d'irréductibles revieweurs qui continuent de commenter ce petit recueil malgré le temps qui passe ! Merci à **Gargouilles** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Maeva Cerise** , **selenia7** , **Will McHope** , **Morgan Teri Befan** , **Dearlock** , **The Nymph'Nagisa** , **Bebec** , **LunaQueen** , **Vampire1803** , **odea nigthingale** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Reglisseglisse** et **shinobu24** pour vos retours qui me font tant plaisir !

Des tonnes de bisous pour toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un message sur mon tout dernier OS, _« L'Île aux Trésors »_ : **Elie Bluebell** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Nauss** , **Adalas** , **Allteas** , **Will McHope** , **Morgan Teri Befan** , **odea nigthingale** , **Just1ne** , **Hasegawa-algue** , **selenia7** et **Tristana379**. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu vous faire rire/vous frustrer :p

Merci aussi à tous les petits curieux qui viennent jeter un coup d'œil à mes vieilles fics et qui se manifestent : **LunaQueen** sur _« You Know Nothing John Watson »_ , _« La Poussière en Dit Long »_ et _« Sang Froid »_ et **Just1ne** sur _« Rosae mundi magnifica familia »_.

Et enfin, ma reconnaissance éternelle pour vos favoris et vos follows !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 20/07/2017, version définitive rédigée le 14/09/2017, publié le 28/09/2017.

Prochain défi : le 13 octobre 2017


	21. Pauvres âmes infortunées

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Pauvres âmes infortunées_ » de _« La Petite Sirène_ ». Musique de Alan Menken ; Adaptation française de Claude Rigal-Ansous ; Interprétée par Micheline Dax.

Sur un défi de **Gargouilles** **.** Ce fut une torture. Ce fut une torture car je ne connais PAS cette version de la chanson. Car moi je suis une vieille OK ? Je connais la version de 1989 « Pauvres âmes en perdition » et les paroles ne sont pas du tout les mêmes et j'ai dû écouter cette « nouvelle » version pendant de trèèèès longs mois avant de m'y faire et c'était atroce *mode drama-queen*. Mais ma Gargouilles chérie, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire celui-là, j'ai essayé d'en faire ce qu'on aime le plus toutes les deux tout en intégrant un nouveau « couple » ^^

 **Genre :** OS. General, Humor et Angst. Saison 3 épisode 1.

 **Rating :** T pour thème du suicide légèrement abordé.

 **Pairing :** Relation amicale Sally/Sherlock, Anderson/Sherlock et Sherlock/John. Pas de Slash mais peut-être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Mon âme-sœur de la fanfic, la génialissime **Gargouilles**!

* * *

 **Pauvres âmes infortunées**

 **XxX**

La situation était extrêmement gênante et le détective fraîchement revenu d'entre les morts se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise sous le regard de braise de l'officier de police. Il avait eu la désagréable surprise de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte au lendemain de son éprouvante soirée de retrouvailles plus ou moins réussie, et n'avait pas eu la force de la repousser ou de retarder l'inévitable.

C'est pourquoi la métisse se trouvait présentement plantée dans son salon à le dévisager fixement, lui-même lui rendant son œillade inquisitrice sans savoir que dire ou faire.

La jeune femme prit finalement une grande inspiration, prête à briser le silence pesant jusqu'ici persistant, et, en anticipation à la déferlante d'insultes et de reproches dont elle allait assurément l'assommer, Sherlock retint la sienne.

— Je suis là pour m'excuser, annonça-t-elle d'une voix étriquée.

Il crut alors être victime d'une hallucination et s'interrogeât sur ce que Mrs Hudson avait bien pu ajouter dans son thé pour que ses rêves éveillés prennent ainsi la forme de la Sergente en lieu et place de celle habituelle, et bien plus plaisante, de son ex-colocataire. S'éloignant du spectre ayant élu domicile dans son appartement, il s'empara de la théière et s'assura consciencieusement que l'intégralité de son contenu finisse aux fins fonds de la vieille tuyauterie en plomb.

Mais l'apparition le poursuivit jusque dans la cuisine.

— Je ne plaisante pas, s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été gentille et sincère avec vous…

Sherlock se mit à ricaner, son subconscient cherchait-il vraiment du réconfort auprès de Sally Donovan, d'entre tous, après avoir été éconduit la veille au soir par un John furieux et sourd à ses explications? Pathétique !

— Mais quand Greg m'a prévenu de votre retour, poursuivit la vision plus vraie que nature, les évènements d'il y a deux ans m'ont assailli et… je voulais vous dire que… je m'étais trompée à votre sujet. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Qui diable pouvait donc être ce Greg ? Peu importe, il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'écouter les élucubrations de son esprit dérangé, visiblement encore sous le choc de la découverte de cette hideuse moustache que John s'était évertuée à faire pousser. Il espérait franchement que cette mode lui passerait, il refusait d'être vu en sa compagnie s'il s'entêtait à se cacher derrière cette monstruosité pileuse. Mais encore fallait-il pour cela que John accepte lui-même de le revoir, ce qui, d'après les statistiques comportementales qu'il avait stockées à son sujet, ne semblait pas gagné d'avance.

— Ecoutez Sherlock, commença à s'impatienter le mirage, visiblement peu enclin à se faire ignorer de la sorte, je suis une femme très occupée et j'y passerai pas la journée alors si vous voulez prouver que vous n'êtes pas le trou du cul que je me suis toujours évertuée à décrire, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Le détective cligna des paupières et reporta soudainement son attention sur ce qu'il pensait n'être que le fruit de son imagination. La jeune femme était rouge, les poings crispés, les yeux assassins et avait pris six livres depuis leur dernière rencontre physique.

Au temps pour lui.

À côtoyer régulièrement les réminiscences de ses souvenirs lors de ses deux dernières années de fuite incessante, il semblerait qu'il en ait perdu un certain sens des réalités. Embarrassant.

— Drôle de façon de montrer vos remords, Sergent, lui reprocha-t-il, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin reconnue.

Sally souffla de soulagement et lui adressa un sourire contrit.

— Drôle de façon de les accepter.

Cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation et la policière ne put dissimuler le tremblement léger dans son intonation. Sherlock lui adressa un regard grave et lut en elle toute la culpabilité, le regret et même le chagrin qu'elle avait portés sur ses épaules depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait feint sa mort.

— Ce n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe, Sally. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Elle baissa les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur étrange entretien.

— Si, je pense que si… laissa-t-elle mourir sa voix avant de relever la tête, effaçant ainsi toute trace de sa vulnérabilité passagère. Je peux vous demander un service ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil à cette demande impromptue et pour le moins audacieuse mais n'émit aucun signe de protestation pour autant, l'invitant silencieusement à émettre sa requête.

— Philipp, il… Votre mort l'a beaucoup affecté et il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis que vous avez sauté de ce toit. Anderson, précisa-t-elle en soupirant d'exaspération devant le regard vide que lui adressa le limier. Il a perdu son job, s'est fait pousser cette horrible barbe et a passé tout son temps et son argent à élaborer des théories abracadabrantesques sur votre survie. Il n'a plus jamais douté de vous, pas une seule fois…

Sherlock se détourna, touché plus que de raison par le discours larmoyant de l'agent du Yard. Pourquoi avait-elle évoqué cette foutue pilosité ? Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ce n'était pas le comportement qu'il avait espéré de cet abruti d'Anderson. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien espéré du tout de sa part. Pas de la sienne.

Sally l'empêcha de fuir en le retenant par le bras. Outré par cette marque de familiarité excessive, il vrilla ses prunelles glacées dans les siennes afin de lui signifier son ingérence mais l'inspectrice ne fit que raffermir la prise qu'elle avait sur lui.

— S'il vous plait, allez lui parler.

Il était grandement tenté de revêtir une fois de plus son masque de sociopathe, de l'envoyer sur les roses et d'en profiter pour se moquer ouvertement de son déballage impudique de sentiments écœurants.

Mais jamais encore il n'avait vu cette femme fière et hautaine abaisser ainsi ses barrières au point de pénétrer au 221B Baker Street, l'adresse pour les cas désespérés, les coeurs qui souffrent et les pauvres âmes en détresse qui n'ont personne vers qui se tourner.

Compatissant, il la prit en pitié, elle et son air misérable, et posa avec douceur sa main sur la sienne.

— Je le ferai Sally. Je vous en donne ma parole.

Elle tourna alors vers lui un visage éblouissant que les larmes menaçaient pourtant de ternir.

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle, reconnaissante. Vous êtes un homme bon, Sherlock.

Le sourire poli qu'il lui adressa en retour n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

Car ses louanges importaient peu. Il ne les désirait ardemment que d'une seule et unique personne…

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait poussé Sherlock à aller voir Anderson d'entre tous pour expliquer son « tour de passe-passe ». Alors voilà, j'ai imaginé cette version qui regorge d'extraits de la chanson :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Cendrillon 3_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve » et « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » et « Rien qu'un jour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Je savais que je prenais un risque lors de mon dernier chapitre sur fond de Johnarty mais je tenais sincèrement à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont quand même suivi dans ce pairing inédit : **Vampire1803** , **Maeva Cerise** , **Electre1964** , **Elie Bluebell** , **selenia7** , **Madou-Dilou** , **shinobu24** , **Will McHope** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Bebec** et **The Nymph'Nagisa**. Vraiment, merci, ce recueil est mon petit bébé et s'il a perdu la moitié de ses lecteurs depuis ses débuts, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur vous et ça me fait drôlement chaud au cœur !

Un bisous tout particulier à **Le Chat d'Oz** qui m'a découverte pour la première fois sur _« Rosae mundi magnifica familia »_ et à **selenia7** qui m'a tiré des larmes avec sa superbe review sur _"Réalité Alternée"_.

Et bien sûr j'embrase tous les followers et favoriseurs )

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 21/07/2017, version définitive rédigée le 14/09/2017, publié le 13/10/2017.

Prochain défi : le 28 octobre 2017


	22. Rien qu'un jour

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _Rien qu'un jour_ » de _« Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ ». Musique de Alan Menken ; Adaptation française de Luc Aulivier; Interprétée par Francis Lalanne.

Sur un défi de **Kathleen**. Dieu que j'aime cette chanson ! Je l'ai hurlé à tue-tête un nombre incalculable de fois et je trouve qu'elle s'apprête parfaitement à Sherlock. J'espère que ce petit texte mélancolique te plaira malgré le thème vu et revu : )

 **Genre :** Drabble. Romance, léger Angst. Saison 3 épisode 2.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** John/Mary, Sherlock/John. Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma **Gargouilles** qui me comprend et me corrige si bien, tu es mon étoile du Berger :p

* * *

 **Rien qu'un jour**

 **XxX**

Sherlock se souciait du Système solaire comme de sa première chemise.

Il se fichait totalement d'en connaître sa composition, ses caractéristiques ou même son fonctionnement.

Quelle importance cela avait-il qu'il possède une seule étoile en son centre, quatre petites planètes rocheuses telluriques, un nombre tout aussi restreint de gigantesques planètes gazeuses, une nouvelle catégorie de corps célestes appelés planètes naines, très exactement cent quatre-vingt-quatre satellites connus en orbite, plusieurs milliards d'astéroïdes et quatre mille comètes au bas mot ?

Pourquoi faudrait-il absolument savoir que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil ? Ou qu'avec Mercure, Vénus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Cérès, Pluton, Éris, Makemake et Haumea, étoile et planètes faisaient partie intégrante de la Voie lactée, et plus précisément du bras d'Orion ?

Quel était l'intérêt pour le commun des mortels de mémoriser ses vingt révolutions galactiques effectuées depuis sa formation, 4,55 milliards d'années auparavant ?

Non, vraiment, Sherlock n'avait fichtrement rien à faire de toutes ces informations affligeantes d'inutilité ne méritant ni qu'il s'y attarde, ni qu'il y consacre la moindre parcelle de son précieux Palais Mental.

Mais ne pas s'en inquiéter ne signifiait pas y être indifférent pour autant, bien au contraire. Et soir après soir, à la nuit tombée, le Détective Consultant ne manquait jamais de contempler les cieux de ses yeux émerveillés, ensorcelé par la spectaculaire beauté de la voûte céleste et de ses milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

Il fut pourtant un jour où il n'en fit rien.

Ce jour spécial où, affublé de sa plus belle tenue de combat — celle qui, de mémoire d'Holmes, lui aura donné le plus de mal — Sherlock s'efforça de jouer le parfait témoin auprès des époux Watson et d'ainsi partager leurs joies et leur bonheur insouciant tout en dissimulant la profonde douleur irradiant au cœur de son âme.

Ce soir-là, fuyant finalement leurs rires et leurs visages bien trop rayonnants, Sherlock quitta les noces dès qu'il le put, s'enveloppa de son long manteau, et affronta la fraîcheur de la nuit, sans regarder le ciel une seule fois.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Retour aux sources avec un petit drabble mélancolique JohnLockien à sens unique (mon péché mignon !). J'espère que les extraits se sont bien fondus dans le texte et que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve » et « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Rebelle :_ « Vers le ciel » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

En ce moment j'ai un petit coup de mou alors je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews qui me redonnent énergie et sourire ! MERCI **Mimi Kitsune** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Vampire1803** , **Electre1964** , **Bebec** , **selenia7** , **Maeva Cerise** , **shinobu24** , **Will McHope** , **Gargouilles** , **Tristana379** et **odea nigthingale**! Vous êtes des amours de me suivre encore après tout ce temps.

Et également un IMMENSE MERCI à **shinobu24** , **Gargouilles** et **Reglisseglisse** pour vos petits mots magnifiques sur _« L'Île aux Trésors »._

J'embrasse aussi tous les petits timides qui me follow ou laissent des favorites stories, ça me touche beaucoup.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 27/07/2017, version définitive rédigée le 14/09/2017, publié le 28/10/2017.

Prochain défi : le 3 Décembre 2017 (pause imposée pendant le NaNoWriMo)


	23. Vers le ciel

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Vers le ciel »_ de _« Rebelle_ ». Musique par Alex Mandel; Adaptation française de Houria Belhadji; Interprétée par Maéva Méline.

Sur un défi de **Louisana NoGo.** Une très belle chanson qui m'a tout de suite fait penser à ce court passage de la saison 3. J'ai beaucoup aimé faire cette réécriture, il y avait longtemps que je ne m'y étais pas essayée et ça m'avait manqué ! Alors merci de m'en avoir donné l'opportunité avec ce défi.

 **Genre :** Drabble. Adventure. Saison 3 épisode 1.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** Fait très rare, il n'y a aucun pairing dans ce texte !

 **Bêta-Lecture :** L'incroyable **Gargouilles** , qui doit avoir un retourneur de temps pour réussir à mener de front toutes ses activités, c'est pas possible autrement :p Merci ma bêtadorée, tu es merveilleuse !

* * *

 **Vers le ciel**

XxX

Dans la forêt profonde, au plus noir de la nuit, un homme avance prudemment entre épicéas centenaires, sapins robustes et hêtres majestueux. Seul avec elle, il s'imprègne de la nature, des plantes, oiseaux et autres animaux sauvages que composent ses habitants.

Il s'arrête un instant pour regarder. Pour écouter. Pour mieux s'intégrer aux bois sombres et à la vie qu'ils renferment.

Autour de lui, la montagne chante doucement sa mélodie nocturne. Une musique délicieuse et délicate, uniquement rythmée par le bruissement des feuillages, le murmure de la brise et le craquement des arbres, auquel se superposent parfois les mouvements furtifs de quelques rongeurs fuyants dans les fourrés ou le cri d'une chouette épervière ayant repéré sa proie.

Au loin, le bruit de l'eau claire, fuyante, furibonde, d'une rivière, apporte la touche finale à cette berceuse bienfaitrice et relaxante. Il inspire profondément, emplissant ses poumons de cet air froid et boisé, puis laisse le calme et la tranquillité l'envahir totalement pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Mais quand le vent se lève brusquement, les pales d'un hélicoptère sifflant dans le ciel, sa bulle de bien-être éphémère éclate avec force et fracas. Il se met aussitôt à courir mais il est trop tard. Les mercenaires le cernent déjà de tous côtés.

Dans l'obscurité, sa respiration bruyante et ses lourds pas s'accrochant dans le tapis de feuilles mortes prennent le dessus sur le chant de la forêt. Elle apparaît alors comme une inconnue, un environnement hostile où conifères et fagacées ne peuvent plus lui apporter la moindre protection.

Après une course effrénée à tenter d'identifier et d'éviter de justesse les nombreux obstacles qu'offrent l'opacité de ces sous-bois, vient le moment où il ne peut plus lutter. Ses détracteurs, trop proches, trop nombreux, et leurs armes bien trop braquées sur sa tête, ne lui laissent nul autre choix que celui, âpre et amer, de la reddition.

Epuisé, il tombe à genoux dans la terre riche et odorante et se laisse alors capturer, ébloui et étourdi par le feu des projecteurs et le vacarme du monstre d'acier ayant causé sa perte.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Oui j'aime transformer des chansons joyeuses et entraînantes en des drabbles sombres et accablants \o/

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve » et « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « L'air du vent » et « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

 **Remerciements :**

Que ferais-je sans vous et vos reviews qui ont l'incroyable pouvoir de m'extirper de la morosité quand cette vilaine ose s'installer en mon sein? Merci infiniment à **Madou-Dilou** , **Adalas** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Tristana702** , **odea nigthingale** , **mellyn7** , **shinobu24** , **Bebec** , **selenia7** , **Reglisseglisse** , et **Hasegawa-algue** , pour vos petits mots sur les chapitres précédents, vous êtes des amours de lectrices.

Merci aussi à **Cobra** et **Maeva Cerise** pour avoir lu et aimé _« L'Île aux Trésors »_ et un ENORME BISOUS à pour sa review incroyable sur _« L'Ennui Fait le Fond de la Vie »._

Vos follows, favorites stories et favorities authors me vont toujours droit au cœur et je n'ai pas assez de mots pour vous signifier à quel point je vous aime.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 14/11/2017, version définitive rédigée le 03/12/2017, publié le jour même.

Prochain défi : le 18 Décembre 2017.


	24. L'air du vent

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson « _L'air du vent_ » de _« Pocahontas_ ». Musique de Alan Menken ; Adaptation française de Luc Auvilier et Philippe Videcoq ; Interprétée par Laura Mayne.

Sur un défi de **Maya Holmes** que j'embrasse très fort et à qui je souhaite UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Ma Mayanounette adorée, pardoooon d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire et publier ce défi ! Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir réussi cette année à t'écrire quelque chose de spécial sur Kingsman, j'espère que ce lot de consolation te fera tout de même plaisir. Je voulais te remercier car pour ce texte j'ai pris des risques en écrivant sur des personnages que je ne maîtrise absolument pas, j'ai dépassé mes limites grâce à toi, alors merci !

 **Genre :** OS, léger Angst. Saison 2 mais Saison 4 (si si ^^).

 **Rating :** T pour ambiance et sous-entendus.

 **Pairing :** Relation fraternelle Mycroft/Eurus, Mycroft/Sherlock et Eurus/Sherlock. Amitié John/Sherlock. Pas de Slash mais peut-être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Mon adorable **Gargouilles** , merci beaucoup pour ton aide sur Eurus, ce personnage est un cauchemar ! Heureusement qu'en retour, que tu es la bêta rêvée : )

* * *

 **L'air du vent**

XxX

Mycroft déteste cet endroit. Il hait le sable crissant sous ses pieds, abhorre le sel abîmant le brillant de ses chaussures en cuir véritable, exècre l'air chargé d'iode et d'algues en décomposition attaquant son nez délicat, et a une sainte horreur de ces innombrables mouettes volant et criant au-dessus de sa tête, toutes plus heureuses les unes que les autres d'avoir la singulière opportunité de ruiner le précieux tissu de ses costumes trois pièces sur mesure avec leur guano gluant et corrosif.

Pourtant, malgré sa profonde aversion pour cette île maudite perdue au milieu de nulle part, l'homme d'État ne peut s'empêcher de s'y rendre aussi régulièrement que possible, quand bien même il ferait mieux de s'en abstenir.

Il sait quels sont les risques. Il comprend mieux que quiconque ce à quoi il s'expose en s'entêtant à fouler de ses pas le sol humide de cette plage, à pénétrer dans l'enceinte ultra secrète aux murs aussi froids qu'impersonnels de Sherringford et à franchir les nombreuses barrières de sécurité le séparant de l'unité spéciale ou sa benjamine est incarcérée depuis de si longues années.

Il pressent qu'à chaque nouvelle visite il se met un peu plus en péril, lui, le gouvernement britannique tout entier, et, pire encore, il a conscience de faire planer une terrible menace sur Sherlock. Mais les deux autres membres de sa fratrie étant loin d'être les seuls dotés d'une remarquable intelligence, il aime à penser que cesdits risques sont toujours minutieusement et scrupuleusement calculés.

Mycroft Holmes connait les dangers que posent Eurus.

Et il peut parfaitement les gérer.

.

Les minutes s'écoulent péniblement, lentes et poisseuses. À travers l'épaisse vitre en verre renforcé, frère et sœur se fixent sans un mot, s'observent et se jaugent.

Nonchalamment appuyé sur son parapluie-canne, Mycroft soutient la démence latente brillant au fond des yeux de la prisonnière et s'efforce de ne laisser paraître aucune sorte d'émotion.

Avec ses longs cheveux sombres encadrant son visage, sa tenue pénitentiaire d'un blanc évanescent, ses membres raides ballant mollement de part et d'autre de son corps figé, et sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté droit, la captive lui évoque plus que jamais la silhouette menaçante de Sadako, fantôme japonais inspiré de la tradition des Yurei Eiga et incarnant une vision angoissante et moderne du croque-mitaine.

Pendant une seconde d'éternité, et sans jamais qu'il ne cille, le regard fou et scrutateur de cette matérialisation spectrale semble fouiller le fond son âme à la recherche de ses secrets les plus profondément enfouis.

Puis, inopinément, Eurus dodeline de la tête, yeux légèrement écarquillés et bouche entrouverte, avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau et d'afficher un sourire si vide de sens qu'il en est effrayant. Un rictus tordu gorgé de malveillance sur le masque d'indifférence que forme habituellement son visage inexpressif.

— J'ai réfléchi, sonne la voix d'outre-tombe à travers les hauts parleurs grésillant de la cellule. Cette fois ci je veux un cadeau spécial.

— Parce que le Stradivarius de l'année dernière ne l'était peut-être pas assez à ton goût? renifle le politicien, faussement indigné par son manque flagrant de gratitude envers ce présent rare et précieux.

— Un violon est un violon. Épicéa, érable, ébène, palissandre, alisier, vernis, huile de lin, boyau, fil d'acier, aluminium. Un jeu d'enfant à fabriquer, si l'on possède les bons matériaux. Fournis-moi rabots, racloirs, affiloirs, ciseaux à bois et scies à cadre ou à onglet et je te prouverai qu'un Holmes vaut aussi bien qu'un Stradivari ou qu'un Guarneri.

— Ce serait presque tentant ma chère sœur, répond-il lentement et avec allégresse au monologue débité d'une voix monocorde. Si ce n'est que tu possèderais alors tout un tas d'outils aussi tranchants que funestes, et Dieu seul sait ce que tu serais capable d'en faire, même d'ici.

— Dieu est une chimère, une fable inventée par la faiblesse des hommes afin qu'ils se prémunissent de leur propre bêtise et des catastrophes naturelles qu'ils ne peuvent endiguer et les terrifient.

— Certes, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est hors de question, Eurus.

— Comment va Sherlock ? enchaîne la jeune femme, sans transition. Et soudain, la conversation prend une pente glissante et pernicieuse.

— Il se porte comme un charme, annonce-t-il prudemment comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'interroge à ce sujet.

— Oui c'est ce que j'ai lu. Le blog de son… ami est absolument fascinant.

Sur l'instant, Mycroft ne cherche même pas à savoir comment la détenue, depuis sa geôle infranchissable garantissant le strict minimum d'interaction sociale, a pu accéder à une telle information – connexion frauduleuse à Internet, coupure de presse glissée dans son guichet ou simple fuite d'un membre du personnel définitivement trop bavard – tout ce qui l'importe est la sonnette d'alarme qui retentit alors dans son cerveau.

 _Danger._

— Non.

— Non, quoi, Mycroft ?

— Tu ne t'approcheras pas de John Watson, tonne-t-il d'une voix glaciale totalement dépourvue de son flegme britannique coutumier.

— Oh ! Tu as compris ? C'est bien. J'aime ça chez toi. Tu es lent, mais tu finis toujours par comprendre. Enfin, presque toujours… As-tu finalement pu aider Sherlock à retrouver Barberousse ? Non ? s'étonne t-elle mielleusement. Quel dommage. Il doit se sentir si seul, là-bas, depuis tout ce temps. Ce… John… m'a tout l'air d'être le compagnon idéal. Ils pourraient bien s'entendre, qui sait ? J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler, rien que lui et moi, découvrir pourquoi notre frère s'est entiché de cet être si commun au premier abord.

— Sherlock n'est pas de ceux qui « s'entichent », grogne Mycroft avec tout le mépris que lui inspirent les sentiments d'ordre romantique.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Tes yeux sont remplis de nuages, mon frère. Le bon docteur semble détenir la clé de la serrure que je m'étais pourtant efforcée de gripper de façon irrévocable. Je crois que ça me rend curieuse. Ou furieuse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait la différence entre toutes ces émotions que vous tenez tant à ressentir. Laisse-moi le voir. Juste un peu. Cinq minutes d'entretien non surveillé en sa seule compagnie.

– Je déteste me répéter. Mon refus est catégorique, Eurus.

Le silence reprend alors ses droits dans la pièce nue à la décoration inexistante – témoin sournois du désaccord profond et inextricable grossissant entre les deux génies. Conscient qu'il pourrait y laisser là bien plus qu'il n'y croit, le plus âgé refuse de lâcher du lest à sa cadette tandis que depuis sa prison de verre, cette dernière le dévisage fixement, tête penchée, yeux plissés et mâchoire contractée.

Quand la voix déformée par les micros s'élève à nouveau après plusieurs minutes de mutisme total, elle est si creuse que l'homme d'État en a des sueurs froides. Car il faudrait être d'une stupidité affligeante pour ignorer la menace sous-jacente se dissimulant à peine derrière cette intonation morne et terne.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me refuses une faveur, Mycroft.

Fort heureusement, stupide n'est pas Holmes.

— Et si elle reste raisonnable, je ne te refuserai certainement pas la troisième, lui répond-il aussitôt afin de désamorcer le conflit. Raye simplement de tes espérances l'entourage proche de Sherlock et nous devrions trouver un terrain d'entente, comme nous l'avons toujours fait jusqu'ici.

— D'accord. J'oublie donc John Watson, lui répond-t-elle, étrangement conciliante. Du moins, pour le moment.

À cette annonce, son soulagement est tel qu'il néglige de relever le caractère curieusement rapide de cette capitulation inespérée. Et ainsi, le piège se referme sur lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— En échange je veux James Moriarty. Et ce n'est pas négociable, grand-frère, déclare Eurus dans une parodie de sourire triomphant, satisfaite d'avoir berné son aîné tout au long de leur échange et certaine de bientôt recevoir ce cadeau qu'elle souhaite si ardemment.

La main crispée à s'en faire mal sur la poignée en bois poli de son Fox Umbrellas, Mycroft comprend _enfin_ qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu.

.

Dehors, la tempête fait rage. L'hélicoptère tangue dangereusement tandis qu'il s'efforce de percer des vents à plus de soixante nœuds au-dessus de la mer déchaînée. Une saccade plus forte que les autres le surprend et l'envoie presque valser contre les bords de l'appareil malgré sa ceinture de sécurité trop serrée. Presque aussitôt, la voix inquiète du pilote lui parvient, crépitante, à travers son casque radio.

– Accrochez-vous Monsieur Holmes, un vent d'Est se lève et pourrait bien tout balayer sur son passage !

À ces mots, un violent frisson lui remonte l'échine et hérisse les cheveux courts de sa nuque. Un souffle tremblant et inaudible s'échappe alors de ses lèvres.

— Oh Sherlock… Qu'ai-je fait ?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Encore une fois je te souhaite un très bel anniversaire ma chère **Maya**. J'avoue je n'ai utilisé qu'un seul extrait de chanson dans ce défi, je pense que tu l'auras aisément reconnu. Et qu'en est-il de vous autres ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Avant toute chose je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à mon anniversaire hier et qui m'ont comblé de petits messages d'amour et de cadeaux adorables. Merci du fond du cœur, je suis touchée plus que de raison. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, merci de me faire rire et pleurer, merci de ne pas m'oublier.

Et à celles et ceux qui voudraient me faire un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, j'adorerai recevoir vos avis par review ou MP, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire : laisser une trace de votre passage ici ^^

Ce recueil a déjà dépassé les 400 reviews et c'est un vrai rêve éveillé que je vis grâce à vous alors MERCI INFINIMENT à **Gargouilles** , **shinobu24** , **Louisana NoGo** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Electre1964** , **Nauss** , **odea nigthingale** et **Mimi Kitsune** qui ont fait en sorte que ce rêve se réalise.

Plein de bisous également à **Nauss** et **Siuan-Amyrlin** pour leurs reviews sur _« Rosae mundi magnifica familia »,_ explosion d'amour une nouvelle fois pour **Siuan-Amyrlin** pour ses retours sur _« L'Ennui fait le fond de la_ vie », _« La Poussière en Dit Long »_ et _« Aphasie »_ qui étaient de très très beaux cadeaux (promis je te réponds bientôt !) et plein de tendresse pour **Vampire1803** pour sa review d'anniversaire sur _« Treasure at Rainbow's End »._

Beaucoup d'amour également à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des favorites stories et des favs author.

 _Des Bisous!_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour », « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

* * *

Ecrit le 08/07/2017, version définitive rédigée le 16/07/2017, publié le 18/12/2017.

Prochain défi : le 03/01/2018


	25. Ce monde qui est le mien

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Ce monde qui est le mien »_ de _« Hercule_ ». Musique par Alan Menken; Adaptation française de Luc Aulivier Interprétée par Emmanuel Dahl.

Sur un défi de **Gargouilles.** Allez, rien que pour tes beaux yeux j'essaye d'écrire une scène d'action ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire franchement :p (ma pauvre t'y est absolument pour rien mais j'avais envie d'un peu de changement et puis bon, Hercule est plutôt du genre fonceur alors je trouvais que ça s'y prêtait bien !)

 **Genre :** OS. Friendship. Toutes saisons confondues.

 **Rating :** T pour légère violence.

 **Pairing :** Amitié John/Sherlock. Pas de Slash mais peut-être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Une nouvelle année commence à tes côtés ma Bêtadorée, ma **Gargouilles** chérie, ma chère amie qui me donne la force et l'envie d'écrire encore et toujours malgré les aléas de la vie. Puisse cette année être des plus prolifiques :p Merci pour tout.

* * *

 **Ce monde qui est le mien**

XxX

Ils courent dans le tout Londres jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle, bifurquent dans les ruelles les plus étroites et les plus sombres de la ville, sautent par-dessus toutes sortes d'obstacles osant se mettre sur leur chemin, réussissent l'exploit de ne percuter personne au passage, et escaladent avec agilité échelles d'évacuation, balcons et autres barrières en fer forgé.

Leur course poursuite prendra bientôt fin, le criminel, pourtant sportif de haut niveau, perd de plus en plus de terrain. La puissance combinée de ses quadriceps, ischio-jambiers et triceps suraux surdimensionnés n'est que peu de chose face à l'intelligence affutée de Sherlock et sa capacité à faire défiler devant ses yeux la carte mentale répertoriant scrupuleusement chaque coin, raccourcis, artères secrètes et recoins de la capitale.

Un dernier bond de toit en toit, et ils dévalent à toute allure l'escalier de secours qui leur permet de couper promptement la route à Monsieur Muscles. Ce dernier s'arrête, abasourdi de voir surgir ses poursuivants face à lui, en chair et en os, eux qui n'étaient jusqu'ici que d'obscures ombres chinoises qu'il pensait facilement distanciables.

Mais la stupeur de cette soudaine apparition se change presque immédiatement en fureur de s'être fait devancé par un nabot flanqué d'une asperge. Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, l'athlète fonce tête baissée et poing serré sur le plus grand et le plus menaçant des deux, du moins en apparence.

Sans doute est-ce là sa plus grande erreur.

Revolver dans le manteau, l'ex-militaire choisit pourtant de ne pas en faire usage. Il attend le moment propice, celui où le scélérat sera bien trop occupé à essayer de percer la défense de Sherlock pour se soucier de ses propres faits et gestes. Il lui souhaite d'ailleurs bonne chance pour y arriver, les techniques de Bartitsu du brun sont presque imprenables, même pour lui.

Le sportif s'énerve et s'épuise, l'homme mince et adroit est glissant comme une anguille entre ses doigts puissants mais courtauds.

Et après une courte lutte, une ouverture se profile enfin. John se faufile aussitôt dans le dos de leur adversaire, le fait basculer sur les genoux d'un vigoureux coup de pied à l'arrière des mollets et sans plus attendre, percute sa carotide du tranchant externe de sa main en un large mouvement circulaire qui finit de le neutraliser. Un arm-lock et une prise ferme sur ses cheveux plus tard et le gymnaste devient doux comme un agneau entre ses bras fermes et implacables.

Sherlock a déjà dégainé son portable pour prévenir Scotland Yard. Il y aura un agresseur de moins en liberté dans les rues londoniennes ce soir. Il sort de la profondeur de ses poches les dernières menottes volées en douce à Lestrade et les passe autour des poignets du tas de muscle à moitié inconscient qui se ratatine en gémissant sur les pavés rugueux.

John se relève, époussette son pantalon, puis croise le regard pétillant de malice de Sherlock, miroir parfait de son propre amusement. Un sourire diabolique étire leurs lèvres de concert, l'adrénaline pulsant encore dans leurs veines.

— Tu es né pour cette vie, John Watson, constate-t-il et affirme-t-il à la fois, en un mélange de douceur et de chaleur.

Et le docteur ne peut qu'affirmer en riant à gorge déployée.

Car le détective symbolise effectivement tout ce qui lui manque depuis toujours : de l'ivresse, un sens et un élan à son existence, une raison de se lever le matin, et la promesse de lendemains au glorieux destin. En son sens, il représente même bien d'avantage que le plus précieux des amis.

Sherlock Holmes lui offre la chance de se frotter au danger et à la griserie de l'aventure.

Il est sa porte ouverte sur le frisson et le plaisir qui en découle.

Il est sa vie, tout simplement.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE \o/ Quoi de mieux pour commencer 2018 qu'une petite histoire sur la fabuleuse amitié liant ces deux idiots ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes de fin d'année et je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année, qu'elle foisonne de lecture et d'écriture sur notre OTP préféré !

 **Remerciements :**

Tel un sapin scintillant, vous avez illuminé ma fin d'année avec toutes vos reviews, merci, vous êtes de véritables amour **Elie Bluebell** , **Adalas** , **odea nigthingale** , **Vampire1803** , **Electre1964** , **shinobu24** , **Gargouilles** , **Maya Holmes** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Will McHope** , **Nauss** , **Reglisseglisse** et **Maeva Cerise**.

Et merci encore à **Vampire1803** pour sa belle review de fin d'année sur _« You Know Nothing John Watson »_ !

Mes sincères remerciements aux petits timides qui me laissent des favorites stories, je suis si heureuse de savoir que mes fics sont toujours lues et appréciées !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour », « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « L'incantation de la guérison » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

* * *

Ecrit le 11/11/2017, version définitive rédigée le 02/01/2018, publié le 03/01/2018.

Prochain défi : le 18/01/2018.


	26. L'incantation de la guérison

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« L'incantation de la guérison »_ de _« Raiponce_ ». Musique par Alan Menken; Adaptation française de Houria Belhadji; Interprétée par Maéva Méline.

Sur un défi de **Louisana NoGo.** Graou cette superbe chanson m'a permis de me rouler dans l'Angst p Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir proposée !

 **Note :** Hasard de mon calendrier de publication, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de **Flo'wTralala**! Alors foncez sur ces magnifiques fics Sherlock et laissez-lui plein de reviews d'anniversaire \o/

 **Genre :** OS. Drame, Angst, Romance. Saison 4 épisode 1.

 **Rating :** T pour thème sombre.

 **Pairing :** John/Mary, John/Sherlock. Très léger Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma **Gargouilles** , un véritable puits de culture, google ne t'arrive pas à la cheville :p

* * *

 **L'incantation de la guérison**

XxX

Rien n'avait fondamentalement changé depuis sa première visite en ce lieu, il y a une éternité, dans une autre vie.

Le même clocher aux briques rouges, les mêmes monolithes plus ou moins tachés de lichen, la même souche d'arbre crevant la surface de la terre, la même statue de séraphin qu'il craignait de quitter des yeux tant il lui faisait penser à un ange pleureur.

L'imposant pin centenaire à l'écorce crevassée s'élevait quant à lui toujours aussi haut dans le ciel. Ses innombrables branches, ployant sous le poids de ses épaisses aiguilles et de ses cônes d'un brun brillant, créaient d'ailleurs au-dessus de sa tête un dôme tout aussi protecteur qu'alors.

Et à l'ombre du feuillage persistant, les feuilles rigides, longues et piquantes tombées au sol et brunies par la sècheresse, entouraient la stèle noire d'encre, comme autrefois, bien que la gravure y ait désormais changé du tout au tout.

Le destin était une chose étrange, mystérieuse, et, dans le cas de John Watson, particulièrement ironique.

Ce destin impur, qui lui avait fait inhumer son meilleur ami dans ce cimetière digne d'un décor de Sunnydale, l'y faisait aujourd'hui enterrer son épouse bien-aimée.

Il eut été idiot de refuser la proposition de Mycroft, et plus encore de ne pas y reconnaître la patte dissimulée de Sherlock. Après tout, pierre tombale, cercueil et concession funéraire avaient déjà été payés depuis des lustres et ce, sans plus aucune utilité depuis le retour miraculeux du détective consultant d'entre les morts. Il n'avait eu qu'à exhumer le coffre mortuaire vide, y changer la plaque d'identification, faire appel aux services d'un tailleur de pierre afin de gommer l'inscription et enfin, lui demander d'y graver l'épitaphe définitive, cette fois ci cruellement immuable.

C'était à la fois douloureux et rassurant de savoir que Mary reposait en cet endroit si spécial, là où elle l'avait accompagné en de nombreuses occasions afin qu'ils s'y recueillent tous les deux. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir encore à ses côtés, sa petite main dans la sienne et sa tête blonde reposant doucement contre son épaule.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'un nouveau miracle se produise, pour que le destin se remette en œuvre, inverse le temps, et que plus jamais il n'ait à remettre les pieds sur cet épais tapis d'aiguilles crissant.

Mais bien qu'étouffé par le chagrin, John restait un homme parfaitement lucide. Un battant. Un soldat.

Alors, au lieu de s'épancher en vaines prières, il venait déposer au fil de ses visites des gerbes de fleurs aux pétales d'or sur la tombe sa femme, sa colère et sa peine s'amenuisant à mesure que la sépulture se garnissait de chrysanthèmes, d'œillets, de soucis et d'arums.

Et au fond de lui, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : faire enfin la paix avec lui-même et pardonner à Sherlock. L'avoir à ses côtés dans cette épreuve, sa grande main dans la sienne et sa tête brune reposant doucement contre son épaule.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Parce que je ne pouvais pas commencer cette nouvelle année sans un peu d'angst, j'ai une réputation à tenir :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Avant toute chose je voulais m'excuser car pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé ce recueil je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à mes reviews du chapitre précédent. SHAME ON MEEEEE ! Désolée désolée désolée … Je suis extrêmement fatiguée en ce moment et allumer mon ordi une fois ma journée terminée est une épreuve que je n'ai pas réussi à surmonter depuis 15 jours T_T.

Mais je vous promets que je vais me reprendre en main et que tout le monde aura sa petite réponse d'ici le prochain défi.

En attendant je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, surtout que vous avez été particulièrement généreux avec moi ! Alors des montagnes de bisous à **Elie Bluebell** , **odea nigthingale** , **Nauss** , **Adalas** , **Illheart** , **Vampire1803** , **Reglisseglisse** , **Electre1964** , **shinobu24** , **Carbo Queen** x8, **mellyn7** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Gargouilles** , **Will McHope** et **Lanae's World** x8.

Merci aussi pour les nombreuses favorites stories que j'ai reçu depuis le début de l'année sur mes autres fics, je ne suis qu'amour !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir les chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai », « Le Monde qui est le mien » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Si Prêt » et « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour », « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire » et « Où est la vraie vie ? » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

* * *

Ecrit le 10/11/2017, version définitive rédigée le 17/01/2018, publié le 18/01/2018.

Prochain défi courant mars, je fais une petite pause et vais essayer de profiter du mois de février pour avancer sur de vieux projets sur d'autres fandoms ^^


	27. Si Près

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Si près »_ de _« Il était une fois_ ». Musique par Alan Menken; Adaptation française de Georges Costa; Interprétée par Pascal Lafarge.

Sur un défi de **Gargouilles.** Espèce de sadique, me donner cette chanson alors que tu sais pertinemment que je m'en suis déjà inspirée pour écrire _« Icare »_ que tu tiens en si grande estime ! C'est vilain ça :p J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et pour la peine je me venge avec un texte très court, na !

 **Genre :** 221B. Romance, Poetry, Angst. Saison 3 épisode 2.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Pairing :** Sherlock/John et John/Mary, amitié Mrs Hudson/Sherlock. Slash sous-entendu.

* * *

 **Si près**

XxX

Il est des mélodies qui s'emparent de nous, nous rongent et nous tourmentent.

Des notes comme des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent contre la fenêtre entre-ouverte de notre esprit, s'y engouffrent et y croupissent.

Des graves et des aigus qui nous transportent par monts et par vaux, par la terre, par la mer et dans les airs, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, quoi que nous fassions, où que nous soyons.

Des accords qui closent nos paupières, nous font oublier, et pire encore, nous permettent de rêver et d'espérer.

Des gammes qui nous emportent, nous enflamment, nous submergent, et finissent immanquablement par nous détruire dans leur douce et tendre étreinte.

Qu'elles soient simples ritournelles, odes alambiquées, rondes grossières ou complaintes sophistiquées, elles reflètent subtilement notre conscience en un message universel pourtant interprétable de mille et une façons.

Elles sont la Musique, celle qui nous accompagne du rire aux larmes, nous déchire et nous console tout à la fois.

Un exutoire, l'expression la plus juste du ressenti pour tout à chacun, que l'on se soit auto-proclamé sociopathe de haut niveau ou non.

Et c'est ainsi que depuis l'annonce des funestes fiançailles, la musique plane en continu entre les murs de Baker Street, et donne du blues au cœur à Mrs Hudson, triste témoin esseulée du compositeur émérite à l'âme brisée.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Pardon pour ce long silence de plus de 2 mois ½, et pardon de revenir avec juste un tout petit 221B. Mais promis je reviens dans une quinzaine de jours avec un nouveau chapitre digne de ce nom et une annonce à vous faire :)

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route …

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Vous êtes adorables de continuer à me soutenir malgré mes publications erratiques ! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde (sauf **Carbo** et **Lanae** et je m'en excuse, je vous promets que vous êtes ma prochaine priorité) et si j'en ai oublié je m'en excuse et n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître (je me fie uniquement à mes notifications et je sais que le site a bugué plusieurs fois ces derniers mois).

Un immense merci pour vos retour sur les chapitres précédents : **Vampire1803** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Adalas** , **Electre1964** , **shinobu24** , **Gargouilles** , **odea nigthingale** , **Carbo Queen** x14, **Will McHope** , **Bebec** x4 et **Nauss** , vous avez illuminé mes journées quand elles étaient épuisantes.

Merci également à **Lucie.H1** pour sa review sur _« Aphasie »_ et à **Mana2702** pour celle sur _« Doux Euphémisme »_.

Et bien sur une reconnaissance infinie à toutes celles qui continuent de me laisser des favorites stories, des fav authors et des follow ! Tout ça compte énormément à mes yeux !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ : « Je sais ce que je dois faire » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » et « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour », « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire » et « Où est la vraie vie ? » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes »

* * *

Ecrit le 07/11/2017, version définitive rédigée le 02/04/2018, publié le 02/04/2018.

Prochain défi : le 19/04/2018.


	28. Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige »_ de _« La Reine des Neiges_ ». Musique par Kristen Anderson-Lopez et Robert Lopez; Adaptation française de Huria Belhadji; Interprétée par Coralie Thuilier, Emmylou Homs et Issia Lorrain.

Sur un défi de **Hikari Yumeko** et **Sana Shiya.** Au départ, ça devait être un petit drabble, et puis ça s'est transformé en l'OS le plus long de ce recueil jusqu'ici XD

 **Genre :** OS. Family, Humor, Fluff, Friendship. Post saison 4.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Pairing :** Relation fraternelle Mycroft/Sherlock, amitié John/Mycroft, très légère évocation de Mystrade, amitié Sherlock/John et plus si affinité. Slash sous-entendu.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** La plus géniale des **Gargouilles**! Merci pour toutes tes petites leçons disséminées dans tes corrections, je vais faire de mon mieux pour être une bonne élève :p

 **Note :** J'ai un petit quelque chose à vous dire dans les notes de fin de fics ^^

* * *

 **Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige**

XxX

L'ambiance était studieuse dans le cabinet hétéroclite pourtant décoré avec le plus grand soin.

Aux murs, armoiries royales se disputaient la place avec tentures d'une autre époque, paysages londonien sur toiles, et vieilles photos de famille où un jeune pirate espiègle aux cheveux sombres souriait de la façon la plus insouciante qu'il soit.

Au sol, dissimulés entre deux somptueux tapis persans tout droit venus de Téhéran, quelques pouces de parquet Versailles huilé brillaient à la lueur du feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans le foyer fermé de la cheminée en pierre blanche.

Une immense bibliothèque en acajou surchargée d'ouvrages et de bibelots en tout genre occupait quant à elle pratiquement tout le reste de l'espace disponible autour de l'imposant meuble aux pieds cambrés de style Louis XV trônant au centre de la pièce.

Quelque peu en retrait de l'âtre diffusant sa douce chaleur en cette froide journée d'hiver, ce bureau de ministre plat à double face en marqueterie de bois de rose et encadrements de bois de violette n'avait jusqu'ici jamais vu son plateau en cuir bordeaux aussi encombré qu'il ne l'était alors.

En effet, dos à la fenêtre givrée donnant sur le jardin, son utilisateur habituel peinait même à trouver assez de place pour ses propres affaires et se voyait régulièrement obligé de pousser documents confidentiels, téléphone d'urgence et autre globe-trotteur afin de laisser libre place aux nombreuses possessions multicolores de la jeune personne lui faisant face.

Il neigeait sans interruption depuis que son frère et son comparse s'étaient invités chez lui le matin même, sans autre forme de procès qu'un infime coup de heurtoir à la porte, et, bien sûr, sans attendre qu'il ne vienne y répondre, préférant ainsi pénétrer de leurs pieds boueux dans son salon immaculé. Au moins cette fois ci n'avaient-ils pas forcé les serrures pour s'introduire illégalement dans sa demeure flanqués d'un clown tout droit sorti de ses cauchemars les plus obscurs … Toutefois, sa satisfaction première d'alors n'avait été que de courte durée lorsqu'il eut pris conscience du véritable enjeu de leur visite impromptue.

Mine sciemment renfrognée, il s'était tout d'abord avisé de l'affreuse valise grise et bleue à roulette au design approximatif de Koala encombrant l'espace et jurant terriblement avec son intérieur. Ensuite, refusant délibérément de croiser le regard de sa propriétaire, il sauta directement à celui de Sherlock – dont l'air innocent lui aurait immanquablement flanqué des sueurs froides en d'autres circonstances – puis à celui de John – dont ne rendit absolument pas le sourire bien trop forcé. Alors, inévitablement, il finit par céder, se focalisa sur la petite forme agrippée à l'anse grisâtre, et fut ébloui par le visage rayonnant d'espoir de la fillette affublée d'une effroyable doudoune orange et d'un non moins effroyable sac à dos assorti au bagage honni.

En cet instant précis, il sut qu'il était déjà irrémédiablement perdu, mais jamais encore de mémoire d'Holmes n'avait-il rendu les armes sans combattre avec bravoure et férocité. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et se prépara à la bataille éreintante qui allait s'en suivre.

— C'est absolument hors. De. Question, articula-t-il avec lenteur et indifférence.

Et sans surprise, son jeune frère se mit immédiatement à chouiner.

— Mycroft…

— Non, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Je croule sous le travail, Sherlock. Je suis certes censé être de repos – et en outre, je te prierais d'arrêter d'harceler ce pauvre Wilder afin qu'il te procure mes emplois du temps – mais ne crois pas une seule seconde que je me « tourne les pouces », déclara-t-il en exagérant des guillemets avec ses doigts. J'en suis même bien loin.

— Oh je t'en prie, ne sois pas si théâtral ! Ton tapis de course peut attendre demain… Nous avons un huit ! Un huit ! Nous ne pouvons emmener Rosamund Mary avec nous.

— Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda-t-il de façon condescendante, préférant par là-même ignorer l'insolence de ce double affront, il était loin d'être le plus théâtral des deux après tout. Cet enfant a bien une marraine il me semble ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et il eut envie de le frapper, fort, avec son parapluie, malheureusement hors de portée.

— Molly a décliné, elle roucoule avec son nouveau prétendant qui, Dieu merci, ne me ressemble absolument en rien. Ils sont écœurants de mièvrerie mais étant donné que de sérieuses études scientifiques prouvent que les endorphines ainsi libérées agissent comme une drogue modifiant le centre de vos priorités, John m'a convaincu de ne pas saboter son rendez-vous au risque qu'elle ne néglige la petite.

Mycroft haussa des sourcils appréciateurs en direction du preux Docteur Watson – peu de gens étaient à même de raisonner ce grand dadais aux cheveux sombres. En réponse, le médecin haussa les épaules avec nonchalance mais permit à un discret sourire d'étirer ses lèvres fines. Sherlock se rembrunit aussitôt et le plus vieux enchaina promptement avant que l'autre ne pique une de ses fameuses crises de jalousie.

— Et votre chère et tendre gouvernante terriblement inhospitalière, ne peut-elle pas laisser thé, scones, et remarques désobligeantes de côté quelques heures durant pour vous dépanner ?

À mesure que les années passaient, cette vielle grincheuse se permettait de plus en plus de familiarités inacceptables à son encontre. Et se faire traiter de vertébré tétrapode par une septuagénaire hystérique n'était jamais des plus agréables, même pour lui. Un ressentiment profond et mutuel entachait aujourd'hui leurs relations.

— Avec ce froid, la hanche de Mrs Hudson se rappelle violement à son bon souvenir, intervint John. Pour se soulager, elle abuse un peu trop de certaines substances dites thérapeutiques… En tant que médecin je désapprouve évidemment ce traitement sans ordonnance et préfère éviter de lui confier Rosie lorsqu'elle est dans cet état euphorique.

Mycroft hocha la tête, la vieille était déjà bien assez folle comme ça au naturel.

— Soit, Georges alors ?

— Qui ? demandèrent de concert les deux comparses, toujours emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux alourdis de neige fraîche.

— L'inspecteur du Yard, celui qui semble toujours fourré dans vos pattes, précisa-t-il platement.

— Je sais que tu as du mal à y croire, mais je ne suis si pas stupide, Mycroft, cracha Sherlock, hérissé de colère contenue. Je sais que Lestrade est ton homme depuis bon nombre années.

John toussota alors d'un air gêné, la main devant la bouche, et il maudit intensément les matchs de Rugby, la bière et les Pubs en général. Greg avait définitivement la langue bien trop pendue lorsqu'il s'alcoolisait devant ses idioties télévisées en compagnie du blond. Et évidemment, ses pensées ne purent complètement échapper au Détective Consultant qui s'en donna à cœur joie.

— Oh. Ce rougissement est très révélateur de ta part. Intéressant…

— Je ne rougis pas ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Bon… Peut-être cette fois-ci – et cette fois-ci seulement – était-il en effet un tout petit peu trop théâtral. Habitude familiale dont il était vain de se défaire.

— Non, bien sûr que non, mon frère, renchérit Sherlock en riant sous cape, tu ne t'abaisserais certainement pas à ce genre inepties avec un « poisson rouge »...

L'envie de le frapper revint de plus belle et un tic nerveux agita sa main droite.

— Toujours est-il, enchaîna le brun avant qu'il ne puisse entamer le moindre mouvement, que Greg, comme tu le sais pertinemment, est lui aussi sur une enquête. Je m'attends d'ailleurs à ce qu'il m'appelle en pleurnichant d'ici… trente-six heures et quarante-sept minutes, incapable qu'il est de boucler cette affaire délicate avec son équipe de demeurés. Ce qui nous laisse d'ailleurs que très peu de temps pour notre huit !

À ce stade de la conversation, la partie commençait sérieusement à sentir le roussi pour le joueur émérite qu'il pouvait pourtant se vanter d'être. Il décida donc de jouer sa dernière carte, celle qu'il ne sortait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

— Et…

— Ne te fatigue pas, l'interrompit Sherlock, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir sa botte secrète, papa et maman sont partis rendre visite à Eurus, pas vraiment l'environnement idéal pour une enfant.

L'argument était certes irréfutable, bien qu'il n'arrangeât en rien ses affaires.

— Mais…

— Mycroft, écoutez, le coupa le brave Docteur dont l'infinie patience semblait être mise à dure épreuve, je suis navré de vous forcer la main, mais nous n'avons personne mis à part vous.

— Alors quoi ? fit-il mine de s'agacer. Vous me filez la gamine, partez à l'aventure et moi j'attends que les heures passent sagement, sans avoir mon mot à dire ?

Il y eu une seconde d'éternité avant que John ne mette définitivement un terme à ce premier conflit.

— Sherlock vous le revaudra, promit-il en amorçant par là-même une seconde et inévitable altercation.

Mais qu'importe, Mycroft avait enfin ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le début de cette mascarade. La partie était gagnée. Il gonfla le torse et serra la mâchoire, empêchant ainsi un sourire profondément satisfait de s'y répandre de part et d'autre.

 _Echec et mat Brothermine._

— John ! s'offusqua le perdant de façon si prévisible que ce fut au tour du blond de lever les yeux vers le firmament.

— Tais-toi, on n'aura rien sans rien et tu le savais très bien en débarquant ici comme une fleur.

C'était toujours jouissif de voir ce petit homme solide faire preuve d'une telle autorité sur le plus grand. Mycroft avait lui-même renoncé à celle qu'il était censé avoir sur son cadet depuis des décennies, et il était fasciné par ce tour de force.

— J'espérais justement y échapper avant que tu ne lui livres si gracieusement le pot aux roses !

Sherlock pestait et gesticulait dans tous les sens tandis que l'ex-militaire délestait avec soin sa progéniture de la monstruosité orange lui versant de manteau et dans laquelle elle devait étouffer de chaleur.

— Cesse de faire ton égoïste ou je règle immédiatement la question en rentrant à la maison pour m'occuper de ma fille au lieu de courir les rues glacées de Londres, à me cailler les miches et à frôler une putain de pneumonie juste pour tes beaux yeux ! s'énerva pour de bon le bon docteur en bouchant les oreilles de la petite dans une tentative touchante de la préserver de la rudesse de ses mots.

— Mais Joooohn j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup !

— Alors arrête tes enfantillages et admets que si Mycroft nous sort de ce mauvais pas, tu lui en devras une.

La menace de Moriarty plana un court instant entre eux et Mycroft ne put qu'assister, admiratif, au plus court désamorçage de conflit de l'histoire Holmesienne. John Watson était vraiment un homme surprenant.

Sherlock soupira exagérément, engouffra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et acquiesça du bout des lèvres.

— Bien.

Il se pencha ensuite vers sa filleule et l'embrassa sur le front.

— Surtout, fais-lui en baver morveuse, tu as carte blanche !

Et il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans même saluer son frère, faisant tournoyer son Belstaff dans son sillage.

John prit plus de temps pour les adieux, engouffrant sa fille dans une tendre étreinte paternelle.

— Ça s'est mieux passé que prévu tu ne trouves pas ? Allez, pas de bêtises ma chérie, soit sage avec Tonton okay ?

— Oui papa, c'est promis, consentit l'enfant avec ferveur en sautillant joyeusement vers son oncle de cœur qui l'accueillit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Merci d'avoir joué le jeu Mycroft.

— C'est toujours un plaisir, John, le rassura-t-il en s'emparant de la valise proéminente. Appelez-moi quand vous serez de retour demain.

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

Le père de famille le salua d'un hochement de tête poli et agita une dernière fois la main en direction de la chair de sa chair avant de rattraper son entêté de colocataire, trop fier pour laisser sa filleule aux bons soins de son propre frère sans devoir en faire des tonnes au préalable.

Une fois seuls, Mycroft et Rosamund se regardèrent, complices.

— Bonjour Rosie.

— Salut Oncle Myc', tu viens jouer avec moi ?

— À vos ordres, Princesse.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée à faire des courses de patin en feutre sur le parquet glissant, à confectionner et surtout s'empiffrer de bonhomme en pain d'épices et à se cacher à tour de rôle dans l'immensité du manoir, avant que le devoir ne rappelle finalement Mycroft à l'ordre et qu'ils n'investissent tous deux le bureau en bois précieux, l'un avec ses dossiers top-secret d'un côté et l'une avec ses feuilles et ses crayons de couleur de l'autre.

Les heures s'écoulèrent alors en douceur et la place sur ledit bureau ne s'en raréfiait que d'autant.

Puis, vint le moment où un avion en papier atterrit adroitement sur les genoux de Mycroft, brisant toute sa concentration. Plus amusé qu'autre chose, il le déplia, y lut l'inscription griffonnée sous le dessin, se retourna en direction de la fenêtre, et repris sa place initiale en plongeant des yeux pétillants de malice dans ceux de sa protégée.

Leurs chaises raclèrent bruyamment au sol alors qu'ils se levèrent de concert et quittèrent la pièce, main dans la main.

* * *

.

* * *

Anthea était inquiète, très inquiète. Elle savait de source sûre que son patron passait la journée à domicile et pourtant, Mr Holmes ne répondait ni à son portable, ni à son fixe et encore moins à sa ligne sécurité ou à ses sms. Dans le doute, elle avait même fait le déplacement jusqu'au Diogene's Club et pire encore, jusqu'au Parlement, mais nulle trace de Mycroft Holmes.

En désespoir de cause, elle somma Toby de la conduire directement chez lui, grillant feux rouges et priorités sur leur passage.

Une fois devant l'imposante porte en bois verni, elle frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois au heurtoir, mais toujours rien. Troublée, elle en vint à utiliser la sonnette stridente, sans plus de résultat.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle suivit son instinct, dégaina le double des clés qui n'avait jusqu'ici jamais servi et s'introduisit sans tarder dans l'antique demeure. Ses talons claquaient frénétiquement sur les boiseries à mesure qu'elle avisait en courant de plus en plus vite les pièces vides aux lumières pourtant toutes allumées. À bout de souffle, elle pénétra dans le cabinet privé de l'homme le plus important du Gouvernement Britannique et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle lui faisant face.

Un monticule de dessins d'enfant envahissait le bureau de toutes parts. Incrédule, elle s'approcha de plus près, contourna le meuble prestigieux et s'empara de l'unique feuille colorée mise en évidence sur la surface plane où reposaient habituellement les dossiers les plus confidentiels du Royaume.

Le papier présentait des plis soigneux et ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté, aussi bien par son croquis que par sa légende.

 _S'il te plaît, un bonhomme de neige Oncle Myc' !_

C'est alors que des rires étouffés se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle reposa précautionneusement la feuille A4 à sa place exacte, se retourna, et essuya la buée perlant à la fenêtre, lui permettant ainsi une vue dégagée sur le jardin en contrebas.

Anthea ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à observer silencieusement Mycroft Holmes et la petite Watson s'ébattre dans la poudreuse aux côtés d'un immense bonhomme de neige, tirant la langue pour y faire fondre les flocons gelés, se lançant dans une bataille de boule de neige endiablée et dessinant en riant des anges à même le sol glacé.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, ses yeux piquaient étrangement et son cœur débordait d'affection.

Toute précipitation envolée, elle quitta son poste d'observation non sans un dernier regard ému en arrière, et ferma doucement la pièce derrière elle comme on refermerait un coffre aux trésors.

La Corée du Nord pouvait bien encore attendre un petit peu, une petite fille et un grand homme avaient sacrément besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour autant de tendresse pour Mycroft. Je suis toute fière de ce long OS (enfin, long pour moi quoi XD) et j'espère de tout cœur que mon Mycroft saura vous faire fondre comme Olaf en plein soleil :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Note spéciale :**

Il est temps que j'annonce officiellement le pourquoi du comment de mon absence ou au mieux présence sporadique depuis fin d'année dernière. Il se trouve que Clélio va devenir grand frère ! J'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour vous le dire car j'avais mon échographie des 5 mois ce matin ^^ J'attends donc un deuxième petit garçon prévu pour le 29 août, soit exactement le jour que l'anniversaire de Clélio XD

Je suis très heureuse mais aussi extrêmement fatiguée, sans être à risque, c'est une grossesse difficile et je peine à faire autre chose que dormir ou m'écrouler devant la télé une fois ma journée de taf terminée et ma deuxième journée de maman dernière moi.

J'espère ne plus vous abandonner aussi longtemps mais si je venais à redisparaître quelques temps, vous en saurez maintenant la raison !

En tout cas je trouvais que cet OS se prêtait bien à ce genre d'annonce :p

 **Remerciements :**

MERCI de ne pas m'avoir oublié ! Alors certes, vous êtes un peu moins nombreux qu'avant ma petite pause et presque trois fois moins nombreux qu'au plus fort de cette aventure mais vous êtes là, vous me donnez une immense dose d'amour et c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors MERCI INFINIMENT **Elie Bluebell** , **Will McHope** , **shinobu24** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Nauss** , **louisalibi** x5, **Carbo Queen** , **Vampire1803** , **Gargouilles** , **selenia7** et **Une fille** (trop heureuse de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! je retiens ton défi avec plaisir, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas pressée XD ).

JE VOUS AIME ! (les hormones … :p )

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ : « Je sais ce que je dois faire » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les bannis ont droit d'amour », « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « J'ai un rêve » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants » ; _Tarzan_ : « Toujours dans mon cœur » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

* * *

Ecrit le 05/11/2017, version définitive rédigée le 19/04/2018, publié le 19/04/2018.

Prochain défi : le 04/05/2018.


	29. Les bannis ont droit d'amour

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Les bannis ont droit d'amour »_ de _« Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ ». Musique par Alan Menken; Adaptation française de Luc Aulivier; Interprétée par Claudia Benamou.

Sur un défi de **Gargouilles.** Alors celui-là, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Parce qu'il m'a fait me replonger un tout petit peu dans la casefic, un style que j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps :p Je ne suis pas allée au bout du truc car ce n'était pas le but ici mais quand même, c'était chouette. J'espère que tu aimeras les joutes verbales entre Sherlock et Sally!

 **Genre :** OS. Adventure, Hurt. Pré saison 1.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing :** Inimité Sherlock/Sally. Allusions à la future amitié Sherlock/John.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Non non ce n'est pas la **Gargouilles** du film ! Certes elle parle et chante elle aussi (taratata tu ne peux nier on a chanté ensemble :p ) mais elle est loin d'avoir un cœur de pierre *love*. Merci pour tout.

* * *

 **Les bannis ont droit d'amour**

XxX

Sherlock sourit railleusement lorsque le nom de Lestrade illumina enfin son smartphone jusqu'alors tristement resté en veille depuis des heures. Il en aura mis du temps, le fier inspecteur du Yard, à se rendre à l'évidence et à solliciter son aide qui semblait pourtant indispensable. Le détective consultant attendait fébrilement cet appel depuis des jours ! Il était impossible pour quiconque de rater l'affaire du moment tant elle faisait les gros titres d'absolument tous les journaux : Times, Sun, Guardian, Daily Mirror, Daily Mail et autres Daily Express.

Un étrange cambrioleur sévissait en effet depuis plusieurs semaines dans les coins les plus huppés de Londres. Un cambrioleur qui n'en avait d'ailleurs que le nom, puisqu'il se bornait à forcer serrures, portes et fenêtres afin de rentrer par effraction dans les habitations, mais sans jamais qu'il n'y dérobe quoi que ce soit. Ce « serrurier » comme se plaisaient à le surnommer les tabloïds, se contentait de laisser un message sur les lieux, vraisemblablement toujours le même bien que les journalistes n'aient pu encore en découvrir le contenu, avant de se volatiliser sans laisser de trace, jusqu'à la prochaine violation de domicile.

Westminster, Kensington, Knightsbride, Notting Hill, Chelsea, Belgravia, Pimlico, aucun quartier chic n'était épargné par le phénomène, et la haute société anglaise tremblait de peur dans ses costumes trois-pièces semi-entoilé en laine et ses robes en soie absolument hors de prix.

Quant à Sherlock, il en frissonnait d'excitation alors qu'il décrochait son téléphone, récoltant ainsi le précieux sésame : l'adresse de la dernière infraction en date et la permission officielle d'enquêter sur place.

.

* * *

.

La course en taxi lui sembla interminable tant il trépignait d'impatience de s'y rendre. À peine le cab avait-il ralenti l'allure qu'il s'était déjà extirpé du véhicule en jetant des billets au hasard sur la banquette arrière, hermétiquement sourd aux protestations indignées du chauffeur. Il parcourut la distance restante en de longues enjambées dynamiques et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à la vue les LED bleues des gyrophares de police se reflétant sur les fenêtres des prestigieuses propriétés en briques de Hatherley Street. Enfin, le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

Son enthousiasme premier fut toutefois terni quand il avisa son comité d'accueil à l'orée du ruban de signalisation bouclant le périmètre. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour gâcher son plaisir, ou, en l'occurrence, quelqu'un.

— Mais regardez qui voilà ! Si ce n'est pas le taré prodige…

Dieu que cette femme pouvait manquer d'originalité.

— Sergente Donovan, la salua-t-il de son sourire le plus faux et le plus forcé qui soit, inutile de jouer les étonnées, l'inspecteur Lestrade vous a assurément déjà averti de ma venue imminente, sinon, pourquoi montrer tant de zèle dans votre hospitalité légendaire, bien à l'abri des oreilles de ceux qui la réprouvent ?

— Si vous pensez que je me suis portée volontaire pour vous accueillir, vous êtes encore plus pathétique et en mal d'attention que je ne le pensais, vociféra-t-elle, hargneuse comme un Pit-bull. Mais vous connaissant, il y a de quoi, j'ai beau y réfléchir je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir de vous !

— Non seulement je le pense mais j'en ai également la preuve irréfutable. Vous êtes légèrement essoufflée, votre écharpe n'est pas nouée correctement et les premiers et derniers boutons de votre manteau se sont défaits en chemin. Tout indique votre empressement à devancer quiconque aurait été susceptible de me faire bon accueil. Quant à mon prétendu mal d'attention, si j'en crois vos boucles d'oreilles voyantes, votre parfum qui se veut envoûtant et ce nouveau spray que vous appliquez sur vos cheveux, il semblerait que vous ne fassiez que reporter sur moi le mal qui vous ronge. Il est vrai que je n'arrive cependant pas à déterminer qui est le pauvre malchanceux. Alors, Sally, enchaîna-t-il d'une traite sans même reprendre son souffle et feignant par anticipation un grand intérêt devant la réponse à son interrogation imminente, êtes-vous plutôt du genre à coucher avec votre boss au bord du divorce ou avec votre collègue pourtant heureux en ménage ?

— Pauvre tordu, cracha la jeune femme rouge de fureur. Ça vous amuse, pas vrai ? Venir nous humilier sur notre lieu de travail avec vos putains de déductions tout droit sorties de votre chapeau ? C'est ça qui vous anime ? Saccager notre boulot, attirer le discrédit sur notre équipe, récupérer tous les lauriers et qui sait, profiter de juteux dessous de table par la même occasion ? Vous me débectez !

S'il se sentit offensé par ces accusations aussi injustes qu'infondées, il prit grand soin de ne surtout rien en montrer. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait à faire à un animal assoiffé de sang frais comme l'était la policière.

— Soyez assurée que je ne désire rien, déclara-t-il d'un ton placide. Ni gloire, ni bien. Je suis uniquement là pour le Travail.

— Oh pitié, à d'autres ! Ce n'est pas votre travail mais le nôtre !

Au vu de sa voix de plus en plus stridente, la représentante des forces de l'ordre perdait visiblement contenance. Et à vrai dire, il commençait sérieusement à se lasser de cet interlude désagréable. Il était temps pour lui de mettre définitivement un terme à cette conversation stérile et d'enfin attaquer les choses sérieuses.

— Je vous l'accorde volontiers. Vous êtes pourtant fichtrement incapable de le faire correctement et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle votre supérieur fait appel à mes services. Alors Sergente, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais passer cette banderole que vous le vouliez ou non, puisque j'y ai été invité, vais pénétrer dans cette maison et vais faire gracieusement profiter de mes « putains de déductions tout droit sorties de mon chapeau » au Yard tout entier afin qu'il puisse ensuite se gargariser d'avoir résolu cette affaire comme par magie et ce, sans même que mon nom ne soit cité où que cela ne coûte un centime de plus aux contribuables de cette ville.

Et sans plus attendre de réponse de sa part, il suivit ses propres directives à la lettre.

.

* * *

.

L'affaire tint toutes ses promesses et l'occupa pas moins de trente-six heures d'affilées sans dormir, boire ou manger d'autre qu'une poignée de biscuits secs au gingembre décevants achetés sur le pouce et quelques gorgées de thé instantané au goût abject. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la réputation du Yard était sauvée et les riches londoniens pouvaient à nouveau dormir sur leurs deux oreilles botoxées.

Malgré cela, l'habituelle satisfaction de fin d'enquête manquait cruellement à l'appel.

Affublé d'un simple pyjama délavé et d'une robe de chambre bleue ayant tous deux connus des jours meilleurs, Sherlock broyait du noir dans son petit studio sans âme et bien trop étroit pour y accueillir toutes ses possessions, dont un bon nombre se trouvaient inévitablement entassées à la cave.

Il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles et insinuations blessantes de Sally Donovan à son encontre. C'était tellement absurde ! Il ne devrait pas y prêter pareille attention et ces dernières auraient d'ailleurs dû être effacées de son Palais Mental à l'instant même où elles avaient été prononcées. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, la conversation l'avait marqué.

Pas qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau, il aimait ce qu'il était et, au fond, n'avait réellement que faire du stupide avis de cette femme acariâtre.

Il serait juste agréable, pour une fois, d'entendre autre chose que des insultes sur son passage, de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de reconnaître son génie, sans le lui reprocher, une personne avec assez de confiance en elle pour l'admirer, et non lui en vouloir. Un être fiable, compétent, drôle et aussi avide d'aventure que lui.

Un complice avec qui partager un peu de son monde…

Il renifla de dépit, le manque de sommeil le rendait affreusement sentimental. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et chasser la policière son esprit, il déplia son canapé lit et se prépara pour la nuit.

Mais avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et ainsi s'octroyer un repos bien mérité, il prit la décision d'appeler Mrs Hudson dès le lendemain pour accepter l'offre qu'elle lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant. Il ne supportait plus de vivre ici et l'appartement qu'elle lui proposait était magnifique en plus d'être extrêmement bien situé. Il n'avait certes pas les moyens de se payer seul la location du 221B Baker Street, même avec le prix d'ami que lui promettait la vieille dame en rétribution de ses services rendus, mais après tout, le logement possédait deux chambres.

Avec un peu de chance, et en en parlant aux bonnes personnes autour de lui, il pourrait sûrement trouver un colocataire pourvu d'une grande tolérance au violon pour partager le loyer.

Et qui sait, peut-être ce dernier pourrait-il même le considérer autrement que comme un monstre de foire.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'adore écrire sur Sally Donovan, un coup je la fait passer pour une garce, un coup pour une fille bien qui reconnait ses erreurs, c'est un personnage qui me touche car on a tous été un jour méchant avec quelqu'un en le regrettant plus tard. J'espère que ce petit OS pré saison 1 vous aura plu !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

 **OH MY GOD ON A DEPASSÉ LES 500 REVIEWS ! *Explosion d'amour* *Danse de la joie malgré mon dos bloqué***

Mes revieweurs chéris, merci beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP pour vos petits mots de félicitations et vos retours sur le/les chapitres précédents, je vous embrasse très très fort : **shinobu24** , **Mundanchee et Mudomo** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Morganne-Bzh** (merci beaucoup Morgane ! Et je suis bien d'accord Rosie doit bien savoir mener son monde XD Oh et vive la bretagne ) ), **Mimi Kitsune** , **selenia7** , **Electre1964** , **Une fille** ( Merciiiii, j'aime écrire des trucs mignon de temps en temps … pas pas trop hein :p ) et **Gargouilles**.

Un très grand merci à **musme** pour m'avoir fait la surprise de me laisser une review sur ma première fic Johnstrade _« À Tes Côtés »_ ainsi qu'à **MlleHeathcliff** pour celle qu'elle m'a fait en me laissant une review sur ma deuxième fic Johnstrade _« Antagonisme »_ ! JOHNSTRADE EN FORCE !

Et sinon rien à voir mais le pseudo Internet officiel de bébé 2 est donc Clélius :p

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ : « Je sais ce que je dois faire » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ : « Plus que des rêves » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « J'ai un rêve » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Tarzan_ : « Toujours dans mon cœur » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

* * *

Ecrit le 12/11/2017, version définitive rédigée le 04/05/2018, publié le 04/05/2018.

Prochain défi : le 19/05/2018.


	30. Plus que des rêves

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Plus que des rêves »_ de _« Le sortilège de Cendrillon_ ». Musique par Alan Zachary et Michael Weiner; Adaptation française de Georges Costa; Interprétée par Karine Costa.

Sur un défi de **Louisana NoGo.** Pas facile pour moi car je ne connais pas du tout cette chanson (et je la trouve terriblement niaise XD). J'ai mis du temps à me pencher sur ce défi et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt tellement il colle parfaitement avec ce passage de la saison 3 ! J'espère que cette réécriture te plaira :)

 **Genre :** OS, Angst. Saison 3 épisode 3.

 **Rating :** T pour tentative de meurtre sous-entendue.

 **Pairing :** Inimité Mary/Sherlock. John/Mary, Sherlock/John. Léger Slash.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Une fille extraordinaire qui nous fait plus que rêver avec ses fics non moins extraordinaires, j'ai nommé **Gargouilles** !

* * *

 **Plus que des rêves**

XxX

Il flottait entre conscience et inconscience, à l'extrême limite entre le rêve et la réalité.

Ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes pour qu'il ne les ouvre, ses membres bien trop immatériels pour qu'il ne les bouge et son cerveau bien trop embrumé pour qu'il ne puisse comprendre la raison à cette soudaine et angoissante cacophonie.

Ainsi trahi par son corps et son esprit, Sherlock Holmes n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il se trouvait ni de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus se fier qu'à son unique instinct. Et ce dernier lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Un évènement particulier, qui l'avait assurément tiré de son état, quel qu'il soit. Une menace pour lui-même, mais aussi et surtout, pour la personne qu'il chérissait le plus sur terre.

Déconcerté, désorienté, il se focalisa sur son environnement, tentant de l'énumérer, de le déduire et d'ainsi d'apporter des réponses à ses interrogations.

Mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient, déformant les sons qu'il aurait dû percevoir clairement. Ses muqueuses nasales, irritées par un énigmatique débit d'air, l'empêchaient de déceler avec certitude fragrances et odeurs arrivant à ses narines. Sa peau, devenue insensible par quelque substance que ce soit, ne lui permettait pas d'appréhender formellement la texture des draps le recouvrant.

Il ne put que distinguer les battements sourds d'un ventilateur, le parfum proche et délicat d'arrangements floraux en tous genres et la consistance bas de gamme du tissu frottant sur ses pieds et ses flancs nus.

De maigres et minces indices qui ne l'aidèrent en rien si ce n'est à s'ancrer un peu plus dans ce monde tangible qu'il venait de rejoindre à l'aveugle quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais, épuisé par ces récents efforts pour l'identifier, Sherlock semblait pourtant le sentir s'effriter irrémédiablement entre ses doigts gourds.

Il se sentait glisser à nouveau vers les ténèbres quand une voix s'éleva au-dessus de lui, glaciale et solennelle.

— Ne lui dis rien.

Luttant contre sa condition, il réussit enfin à entrouvrir un œil et avisa l'origine de ce chuchotement hostile : silhouette trouble et floue le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. D'une inflexion chantante et inquisitrice, cette apparition dissipa la brume de son esprit, l'espace d'un instant.

— Sher-lock ?

Sexe féminin, léger embonpoint abdominal, taille moyenne, cheveux courts, blonds.

Mary.

— Ne dis rien à John.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent aussitôt sous l'afflux combiné des souvenirs et de la douleur s'y rattachant : John Watson était en danger.

Les battements erratiques de son cœur malmené se combinèrent à ceux, rapides, du ventilo et un maelström d'émotions obscurcit alors sa vision. Jusqu'à ce Mary se penche à son niveau et se rapproche suffisamment de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien, le forçant ainsi à ne polariser son attention que sur sa seule présence et sur le message qu'elle voulait désespérément lui faire passer.

— Regarde-moi.

Sherlock s'exécuta, rassemblant ses dernières forces afin d'évaluer les périls que couraient son meilleur ami avec cette étrangère à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

— Dis-moi que tu te tairas.

Elle lui demandait précisément l'impossible. Taire le mensonge, la trahison, l'illusion, la chance inespérée d'éloigner John de la femme qui l'avait éloignée de lui au premier abord. Elle dut déchiffrer ses tourments, et pire encore, ses espoirs enfouis au plus profond de son âme affaiblie par la drogue car elle insista, agressive.

— J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie. Et je ne reculerai devant rien pour rester près de lui. Devant rien, ni personne, tu entends ?

Elle chuchotait maintenant à son oreille, grondante et provocatrice.

— Nous nous accordons sur un point, toi et moi : John est un rêve. Le plus beau de tous. Et Sherlock, passé cela, je ne te ressemble en rien. Sois assuré que pour ma part, je vivrai mes rêves. Je les vivrai jusqu'au bout, même si je dois pour cela commettre l'irréparable. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois que j'estime cela nécessaire.

Si Mary continua son discours belliqueux ou si elle s'éclipsa après cette ultime bravade à son encontre, Sherlock ne put le dire. Assommé par le trou dans sa poitrine, par son passage au bloc, son retour d'entre les morts et la morphine coulant dans ses veines, il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, son Palais Mental envahi de sentiments contradictoires.

Mais une chose était sûre : il se battrait sans trêve pour ce qui était pour lui bien plus que des rêves.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura donné envie de revoir ce passage que j'aime beaucoup : ) Lou merci encore je m'avoir sortie de ma zone de confort avec ce Disney 2 que je ne connais pas (même si je tiens à préciser que je ne prends plus de défi sur les Disney 2 hein, à la base j'en prenais pas du tout mais j'ai été faible :p Bien sur les défis sur les Disney classiques tiennent toujours, si vous avez la patience d'attendre deux ans XD )

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Malgré les vacances, les ponts, les examens, vous êtes toujours une poignée d'irréductibles à me soutenir et c'est si beau… Merci beaucoup pour vos belles reviews **Madou-Dilou** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Electre1964** , **Mundanchee et Mudomo** , **odea nigthingale** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **shinobu24** , **odea nigthingale** x3, **Carbo Queen** x2, **Gargouilles** et **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** x5 !

Un remerciement spécial à **Mundanchee et Mudomo** pour ses reviews surprises sur _« Réalité Alternée »_ et _« Rien Vu, Rien Entendu »_.

Beaucoup d'amour également pour celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des favs stories, follow et fav author. Vous me gâtez tellement !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voir chapitres précédents.

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ : « Je sais ce que je dois faire » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Etre un homme comme vous » et « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « J'ai un rêve » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Tarzan_ : « Toujours dans mon cœur » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

* * *

Ecrit le 19/11/17, version définitive rédigée le 18/05/18, publié le 19/05/18.

Prochain défi : le 03/06/18


	31. Etre un homme comme vous

**Musique Disney :** Directement inspiré de la chanson _« Être un homme comme vous »_ de _« Le Livre de la Jungle_ ». Musique par Richard M. et Robert B. Sherman; Adaptation française de Louis Sauvat et Christian Jollet ; Interprétée par José Bartel, Claude Bertrand, Jean Stout et Pascal Bressy.

Sur un défi de **Flo'wTralala.** Ma Flow, j'espère toucher ton tralala avec mon tout premier Mystrade ! Il m'aura donné bien du mal mais j'espère qu'il restera tout de même assez convainquant dans sa simplicité. Merci de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de m'essayer à ce couple :p

 **Genre :** OS. Friendship, Romance. Saison 1 ou Saison 2.

 **Rating :** K +.

 **Pairing :** Mycroft/Greg,relation fraternelle Mycroft/Sherlock, évocation de Sherlock/John et d'amitié John/Greg. Slash.

 **Bêta-Lecture :** Ma **Gargouilles** chérie qui est orpheline de correction depuis un peu trop longtemps XD Heu promis je vais m'y remettre (j'ai peur de tes plumes sous le pied !)

* * *

 **Être un homme comme vous**

XxX

Mycroft Holmes, personnification même du Gouvernement Britannique, homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre, confident personnel de la Reine, directeur du MI6, MI5 et du GCHQ tout à la fois, avait pour ainsi dire l'habitude de ne jamais se laisser aller aux futilités de la vie.

Ainsi, les plaisirs d'assister à un match de rugby, de passer des soirées au Pub entre amis ou de s'essayer aux conquêtes amoureuses étaient autant de concepts parfaitement étrangers à son auguste personne. Par ailleurs, il méprisait profondément les pauvres mortels sans saveur se vautrant dans ces inepties débilisantes et prenait grand soin de se tenir loin des singes ennuyeux qui s'y adonnaient avec ferveur.

Du fait de ses hautes fonctions et de ses grandes responsabilités, il n'avait, en outre, pas une seule seconde à perdre avec ces stupidités affligeantes.

Surtout avec un pays à mener et, plus dur encore, avec un petit frère à surveiller, que diable !

.

* * *

.

Avec l'arrivée inopinée du Docteur Watson dans la vie de Sherlock, Mycroft y avait vu l'opportunité rêvée d'épier son jeune frère de plus près. Bien évidemment, un agent dévoué et discret lui rendait déjà régulièrement compte de ses faits et gestes professionnels et ce, depuis plusieurs années. Mais jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion d'accéder à l'intimité de Sherlock. Et ce colocataire sorti de nulle part était une potentielle source infinie de menus détails des plus précieux : sautes d'humeurs, fluctuation d'appétit, consommation de patch de nicotine, litres de théine absorbés, temps consacré au sommeil et autres indicateurs de son état tant physique que psychologique.

Un kidnapping dans les règles de l'art dramatique plus tard, et il prit rapidement conscience de l'étendue colossale de sa propre déconvenue. John Watson, ex-militaire aux nerfs d'acier et à la fidélité redoutable, était déjà totalement acquis à la cause de son frère, et donc, absolument incorruptible.

Il garda cependant un œil attentif sur ce duo des plus improbables rapidement devenu inséparable. Et au fil des semaines, un constat aussi inattendu qu'appréciable se profila à l'horizon : le gentil docteur intègre et l'estimable agent du Yard qui n'était ni plus ni moins que ses yeux et ses oreilles lorsque Sherlock enquêtait pour leur compte, semblaient s'être liés d'une discrète mais sincère amitié.

Amitié que Mycroft voulu bien évidemment tourner à son avantage.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il décida sans plus attente d'augmenter de façon exponentielle la fréquence de ses rencontres dites « fortuites » avec l'inspecteur Greg Lestrade.

.

* * *

.

Jusqu'ici, leurs entrevues se déroulaient toujours de manière strictement identique : le DI lui indiquait succinctement par texto, message sur son répondeur ou, à de plus rares occasions, de vive voix à travers le combiné, une date, une heure et une adresse où il pouvait être certain de « croiser » Sherlock sur une scène de crime.

En bon grand frère attentionné et inquiet qu'il était, il s'y rendait alors dans la mesure du possible – il arrivait parfois qu'une guerre outre atlantique ou qu'une menace nucléaire contrecarre ses plans – demandait à son chauffeur de se garer en limite des bandes de police jaunes criardes et sortait de son véhicule, nonchalamment appuyé sur son parapluie, prêt à cueillir Sherlock à la sortie et à se quereller avec lui pour toute sortes de broutilles primordiales.

Une fois assuré que le brun s'était bel et bien évaporé dans son habituel tourbillon de laine indigné, l'agent du Yard s'approchait de la berline avec un sourire en coin, s'y adossait et lui tendait un gobelet de ce café infect qu'il acceptait pourtant toujours d'un hochement de tête poli. Tel était le signal pour que le policier se lance dans un rapport complet sur le comportement rarement raisonnable du petit génie arrogant ayant une fois encore sauvé la mise de leur institution policière mise à mal.

Mycroft écoutait attentivement, triait et cataloguait chaque détail dont pouvait se remémorer l'inspecteur, tout en sirotant l'immonde mixture tiédasse menaçant de désagréger son contenant plastifié de par sa seule amertume. Et quand ce dernier en avait fini, il le remerciait avec simplicité et courtoisie, bien que d'un timbre dépourvu de toute chaleur, avant de retourner au confort des sièges en cuir de sa voiture de luxe. Temporairement rassuré sur l'état de son cadet, il se débarrassait alors du gobelet malodorant dans la petite poubelle de voyage astucieusement dissimulée à l'arrière du véhicule et se plongeait dans le travail, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence même du DI et ce, jusqu'à leur prochain contact que lui-même n'initiait qu'à de très rares occasions.

Telle était la relation strictement professionnelle qui les animait depuis maintenant cinq ans, avant que le Docteur Watson ne vienne inconsciemment chambouler cet équilibre, certes morne mais tout à fait satisfaisant.

.

* * *

.

Au grand mécontentement de l'homme d'Etat, il s'avéra que Sherlock n'était pas aussi demandé par le Yard qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord. Et si jusqu'ici il faisait fi du temps écoulé entre deux rapports dispensés par son agent, il se mit à compter les quinzaines, puis les semaines, dévoré par la curiosité. Avant d'en être pitoyablement réduit à en compter les jours, il entreprit à contrecœur de contacter le policier de son propre chef.

Ce dernier, bien que quelque peu surpris par cette démarche inhabituelle de sa part, accéda à sa requête et lui donna rendez-vous sans plus tarder au vendeur de café ambulant le plus proche de Scotland Yard.

La rencontre fut des plus enrichissantes et Mycroft ne s'y était pas trompé : la nouvelle amitié entre John Watson et Greg Lestrade lui apporta effectivement foule de paramètres inédits quant au bien-être de son frère. Ce dernier semblait au demeurant avoir retrouvé auprès du médecin une sérénité égalant presque celle de leur lointaine et paisible enfance, avant la disparition tragique et toujours non élucidée de Barberousse qui fit de Sherlock un jeune garçon tourmenté, solitaire et plus renfermé que jamais.

Rasséréné et effrayé tout à la fois par les changements rapides bien que positifs observés par le représentant de la loi sur l'attitude de Sherlock, Mycroft exigea alors des entrevues hebdomadaires.

L'inspecteur s'y plia sans protester, lui accordant même un de ses fameux sourires en coin, bien qu'accompagné pour ce qui lui sembla être la toute première fois d'un regard mystérieusement pétillant qui provoqua aussitôt une sensation des plus anormales au creux de son estomac. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il mit ce curieux phénomène sur le compte du café particulièrement immonde du kiosque, plus âpre encore que le brassage noirâtre et sans nul doute toxique habituellement servi sur les scènes de crimes.

En fin gourmet et gastronome qu'il était, Mycroft Holmes possédait après-tout un antre pylorique extrêmement sensible…

.

* * *

.

Les entrevues s'enchaînèrent et bientôt Mycroft ne put ignorer l'évidence : bien plus qu'un équilibre, Sherlock avait trouvé en John Watson l'alter ego qui manquait à son existence, la seule et unique personne capable de l'accepter pleinement tel qu'il était et de le faire enfin vivre pareil aux autres hommes, complet, comblé et accompli en tout point.

Néanmoins, être affecté n'était pas un avantage, leur passé commun l'avait déjà amplement démontré. Et bien que Sherlock ait délibérément choisi d'en oublier une partie, certes traumatisante, ses propres souvenirs restaient douloureusement intacts. Alors, plus soucieux que jamais pour le cœur de son petit frère, l'aîné des Holmes en vint à rencontrer son informateur privilégié de façon quasi-quotidienne.

Sauf qu'à mesure que lesdites rencontres se rapprochaient, Mycroft s'étonna de retenir bien plus de détails sur le policier en lui-même que sur le contenu de ses rapports : ses cernes plus ou moins apparents, témoins muets de ses insomnies après une affaire difficile, les plis de ses chemises, dénonciateurs d'un divorce enfin consommé, l'épi dans ses cheveux grisonnants, confirmant une maturité véritablement appréciée, ou encore l'incroyable palette des onze nuances de brun de ses iris, indicatrice manifeste de ses humeurs tout aussi variées que captivantes.

Bien sûr, sur le papier, il connaissait déjà tout de la vie banale de Greg Lestrade, son dossier ayant été savamment décortiqué avant même qu'ils ne scellent leur accord concernant Sherlock, mais ces connaissances s'avérèrent finalement bien trop insuffisantes au goût du politicien.

Sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas imposer plus longtemps au policier toutes ces pauses café abjectes sans que cela n'interfère sur son travail – il avait besoin d'un agent planqué au Yard et ne souhaitait pas que l'inspecteur perde son emploi du fait de sa trop grande loyauté à son encontre, bien qu'elle soit des plus plaisantes – il proposa de reporter leurs rendez-vous après sa journée de service, et ce, à sa propre convenance.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, le haut gradé du gouvernement se retrouva à accepter l'improbable : une invitation à rejoindre l'inspecteur au stade de Twickenham pour assister au match opposant les Quins aux Leicester Tigers lors de la finale de l'Aviva Premiership.

.

* * *

.

Bientôt la surveillance de Sherlock, tout comme l'évolution de sa relation avec son colocataire, ne furent plus que de lointains prétextes à peine abordés lors de leurs tête-à-tête au stade, au Pub ou plus cliché encore, à Hyde Park.

Bien que complètement inexpérimenté en la matière, Mycroft, indûment surnommé l'homme de glace, était loin d'être ignare et savait reconnaître les élans du cœur, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des siens. Il ne put donc ignorer plus longtemps ses sentiments pour l'inspecteur à la barbe de trois jours toujours savamment entretenue et au sourire un peu tors mais exquis dans sa parfaite imperfection.

Il mit alors de côté son aversion pour toute sorte d'affect et se donna les moyens d'être un homme, un point c'est tout : après avoir invité Greg dans un restaurant digne de ce nom, loin de la food street qu'il avait pour habitude d'ingurgiter entre deux enquêtes, il se déclara purement et simplement en cueillant les dernières saveurs d'un excellent café pur arabica de Sumatra à même les lèvres moelleuses du détective.

Ainsi commença pour Mycroft Holmes l'ouverture de son monde étriqué et solitaire à celui des douces futilités de la vie.

Et s'il avait toujours de hautes fonctions, de grandes responsabilités, un pays à mener et pire que tout, un petit frère à surveiller, il pouvait maintenant compter sur l'humour, la prévenance et surtout l'amour de son compagnon, toujours prêt à le soutenir après une longue journée de bataille contre la Corée du Nord ou plus épuisant encore, contre son jeune cadet exaspérant.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Je suis toute stressée de vous fournir ici mon tout premier Mystrade. Sachez qu'à la base je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par ce couple mais j'ai essayé d'y mettre le plus de conviction possible ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas massacré et que vous apprécierez mes efforts pour élargir mes horizons :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Waow je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, j'ai ces 15 derniers jours j'ai été envahie par les reviews sur mes anciens chapitres et franchement, j'en ai pleuré d'émotion. MERCI à tous et toutes, je n'ai même pas les mots ! Je câline très fort **Madou-Dilou** , **Elie Bluebell** , **Adalas** , **Mimi Kitsune** , **Gargouilles** , **shinobu24** , **Lanae's World** x9 et surtout **eirame** x 29 qui m'a fait l'immense honneur de se lancer dans l'aventure en laissant une review à chaque chapitre ! J'ai une chance inouïe d'avoir des lectrices comme vous *explosion de petits cœurs sirupeux*

Une dose supplémentaire de bisous pour **eirame** pour ses reviews sur _« L'Île aux Trésors »_ , _« Rosae Mundi Magnifica Familia »,_ _« Don't Be Dad »_ et à ses reviews sur mes fics Hannibal ainsi qu'un remerciement tout particulier à **John Gently** pour ses superbes reviews sur _« Mind Ship »_ , _« L'Île aux Trésors »_ et _« La Poussière en Dit Long »_.

Comme de coutumes, je n'oublie pas celles et ceux qui me laissent des follows et des favs, merci merci c'est une trace de votre passage qui vaut tout l'or du monde !

 **Donnant-Donnant :**

Depuis 19/05/18 l'ai lancé l'opération « Donnant-Donnant ». En effet je me retrouve avec enfin plein de temps libre devant moi pour lire (vive le congé maternité) et comme cela fait plus de 2 ans que je n'ai pas exploré les contrées d'ffnet mis à part les auteurs que j'ai followé entre mi-2014 et mi-2016, je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer. Alors histoire de découvrir toutes les petites perles d'écriture que j'ai loupé ces dernières années j'aimerais vous mettre à l'honneur, vous qui me laissez des reviews et qui êtes peut-être également auteur sans que je ne le sache !

Alors je vous annonce qu'à partir de ce jour, je ne me fie plus à mes vieux follows mais au principe suivant : **une review laissée sur mes fics = une review que je vous laisse à mon tour sur une des vôtres** ! (je précise tout de même qu'il faut que le résumé ou le fandom me plaise, je ne laisse jamais de review de complaisance, uniquement des reviews sur quelque chose qui me plait réellement ^^).

C'est très sérieux, j'ai déjà commencé un décompte et tout et tout :p

Alors à vos reviews et donnez-moi plein de lecture \o/

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

 **Chansons faites :**

Voie chapitres précédents

 **Chansons à venir :**

 _Aladdin :_ « Je vole » et « Ce rêve bleu » ; _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ : « Je sais ce que je dois faire » ; _Cendrillon_ : « C'est ça l'amour » ; _Hercule_ : « Jamais je n'avouerai » et « Zéro en Héros » ; _Il était une fois_ : « Comment savoir » ; _La Belle et la Bête_ : « Gaston » et « Tuons la Bête » ; _La Petite Sirène 2 :_ « Ce grand moment » ; _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ : « Au bout du rêve », « Mes amis viennent de l'au-delà » et « Le Nouvelle-Orléans » ; _La Reine des Neiges_ : « L'amour est un cadeau » ; _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ : « Les cloches de Notre-Dame », « Reste ici » et « Charivari » _; Le Livre de la Jungle :_ « Il en faut peu pour être heureux » ; _Le Roi Lion_ : « Je voudrais déjà être roi » et « L'histoire de la vie » ; _Le Roi Lion 2_ : « Nous sommes un » ; _Mulan_ : « Honneur à tous » ; _Pirates des Caraïbes :_ « Hissons nos couleurs » ; _Pocahontas_ : « Si je ne t'avais pas connu » ; _Pocahontas 2_ : « Au seuil de mon avenir » ; _Raiponce_ : « Je veux y croire », « Où est la vraie vie ? » et « J'ai un rêve » ; _Robin des bois :_ « Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants »; _Tarzan_ : « Toujours dans mon cœur » ; _Vaiana_ : « Le bleu lumière », « Notre terre » et « Pour les hommes ».

* * *

Ecrit le 07/04/18, version définitive rédigée le 04/06/18, publié le 04/06/18.

Prochain défi : heu je sais paaas je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire !


End file.
